Burning Desire
by Artistic-Chaos
Summary: After restoring Al's body, Ed is kidnapped and severely beaten. Caught in the fire of the house in which he was entrapped, Ed barely manages to use a devastating Transportation Alchemy before the house collapses. Roy and Al set out to find Ed, who is now a weak and open prey to many old enemies. Twisted Plot concerning Alphonse's body and Father's death. RoyEd. HALF REWRITTEN
1. Burning

Smoke fluttered like the cloak of death around my face as I coughed and spluttered. A monster I couldn't fight, one that wormed its way into my lungs no matter what I did. It seemed that only a few days ago I had been relaxing peacefully with my brother Alphonse, relishing in the joy of getting his body back. Such simple pleasures, things I had taken for granted. Why was it so bad to do so? Hadn't we been through enough? Apparently not, for now I was worried for my life, and wondering if I would survive this crazy mess that had suddenly and viciously consumed my life. All of this emotion, welling inside of me, begged to be released, and in a rare moment of weakness I complied. I screamed, straining against the shackles that held my hands apart, preventing me from using my Alchemy to save me. I'd been in situations like this before, but never had it affected me like this. My spirit was crushed by the leering monster that had kept me captive for longer than I could remember. Had it been hours? Days? My back arched as I pulled with all my might against the unforgiving restraints, my feet scrabbling for a grip in the clutches of the iron bands that clamped on my ankles. The wood was just as unforgiving as the metal that encased my raw ankles and wrists, and though I slipped many times I knew deep in my soul I couldn't give up, not now, not when things had started looking up…when life had started to become bearable. After everything I'd been through I wasn't going to fall to a crazed military dog. I had to return to Alphonse. We'd finally gotten everything we'd wanted. Why did fate have to play a cruel trick now?

"Edward!"

My desperation was shattered as effectively as if someone had drove their hand through a mirror. All movement ceased as my brother screamed my name from somewhere in the wretched house. As exhausted as I was I lifted my eyes, hope and anxiety battling it out in my ribcage; fighting for attention and dominance over my emotions. Because if Alphonse was here that meant he could possibly be retrieved; but it also meant my brother was placed in danger because of me. From across the room I caught his dark honey eyes- wild with fear and rage, lit by the raging fire that separated us. Shadows danced along his face, and his intelligent mind was throwing out all sorts of information- something I could read as easily as a book through eyes as expressive as our mothers. Eyes that now flickered about the room, taking in possibilities and factors he would have to keep in mind. My fear took on a new perspective as Alphonse struggled to get through the flames, his desperation to reach me too strong for him to resist, pulling him forward before he could stop and think. Alphonse had a problem with protecting me ever since he'd lost his body, and those instincts were telling him now to get me out before any further harm came to me. In my mind, that was unacceptable.

"No! Fuck, Alphonse stop!" I yelled, thrashing wildly. The chains squealed and clanked in protest around me, only adding to the cacophony of fire and creaking wood that surrounded us. Alphonse hesitated at my sudden fierce objection, torn between saving me or saving himself- as if he would never be so selfish. Already I could see the budding of determination and rebellion in his eyes, and I knew I didn't have much time to persuade him before it took hold and he did whatever the hell he wanted.

"Go! Get out of here! What are you thinking?! This place is about to collapse!" I screamed, righteous tears springing savagely to my eyes. Crying was never high on my list of things to partake in, but now, seeing him ready to throw away the life he had just gotten back, I couldn't take it. Yelling and speaking harshly was the only defense I had left, the one I relied the most heavily on. It was all a front, and we both knew it. But for once I had to keep it strong.

"I can't just leave you, Edward! You can't get free!" he growled, reaching once more in my direction. Flames licked up at his wrist, and he pulled it back away from the heat instinctively. The floor groaned and squealed in vicious protest when his foot found its way forward. Protesting to his weight, threatening to collapse more than it already was when pressure and weight were put upon it. There was very little time now, and we both knew it.

I clenched my eyes in pain as the fire greedily consumed the wooden flooring around me. The avenging flames licked cruelly against my skin, and I couldn't suppress the whimpering cry of pain that escaped my throat as a wild pop sent skittering, scorching heat flying across my bare skin. Red, angry welts started to flourish on my skin, appearing too quickly, telling me I had very little time to act. Alphonse seemed to grow larger as the pop and my cry combined into a strange mixture of noise. Molasses eyes darkened to umber and his broad shoulders shook. Hurting me was absolutely unacceptable to him, and even in these hurried seconds it was getting to him. It had always been me that had affected him the most; he had stood up to so many monsters, and yet one helpless noise from me and he was off his axis. It transformed him into a completely different person. Through watery eyes I tried to glare my brother into leaving the room, but he remained with a fierce glare and an animalistic snarl. Unable to summon the energy for Alchemy, and still weak from the Gate, he was going to be little help in freeing me. Alphonse on the other hand didn't seem ready to accept this, and I saw him stubbornly move his hands together to form a circle; my own eyes widened, unable to believe that he would even attempt to do something so utterly foolish. This was all happening very quickly, and even the other puppy soldiers trying to stop the fire weren't helping. Had it even been a minute since Alphonse had come in? It didn't feel like it.

Just as I was about to start screaming, crying, and begging for him to leave, the Colonel ran through the door way, hands covering his face. Already he was trying to control the oxygen, take it away so that the flames had nothing to feed on. They lowered dramatically but didn't go out. He couldn't take it away when it was so close to me or I'd suffocate as well. Plus the sudden disappearance of flames might actually leave the weakened boards more vulnerable. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to control so much of it, but I couldn't let him ignore Alphonse when I knew in his body language that he was about to make a very dangerous mistake. So I did what I did best. I screamed at him.

"Get Alphonse out of here, Mustang! Don't you dare let him come back in!" I yelled over the roaring flames. Roy looked torn, Alchemy wavering and flames licking greedily at the new oxygen as his focus wavered. Save me, or save my brother. The thought sent a knee-jerk reaction to protect Al, something I knew he had as well. Now, it was down to who could convince Roy the best. I wasn't going to let him die, not with me, and I wasn't going to ruin his life right after it was returned to him. Alphonse dropped his hands, shocked and outraged at my words. At least I'd accomplished stopping him from completing the circle of his arms. Face darkening as he turned to Roy, even darker glare telling him that if he tried to remove Alphonse there would be hell to pay. As his lips moved to open I cried out again, legs pulling as close to and under me as I could. They were inflamed far too much, and the fire was getting too close. I didn't have much time left. My back ached from the marks left by terrible devices of man, and every wound stood out in dark contrast to the pale complexion that I had succumbed to. I probably wasn't looking in the best shape to be arguing but the flame in my eyes was much fiercer than the entirety that covered the house.

"I swear, Mustang, if you don't get Alphonse away from this house, I will personally MURDER you when I get out!"

Roy looked at me, a sort of desperate anger burning just as heatedly as mine behind his onyx eyes. A stare down I intended to win.

"And what if you don't escape, Fullmetal?" he hollered over the deafening noises of the groaning, burning house. Its foundation was shaking, ready to crumble. I could feel it in my bones. Every lesson of structure and stability resonating through my head, old books we'd scoured through to improve our Alchemy. The noises were getting louder, a deafening crescendo that made me feel ill and scared. Would something so simple, so human, so _mundane,_ truly be the end of me? My eyes fell from his, and angry tears that I had hidden finally dripped down, making small dark spots on what remained of my clothing. I couldn't promise him that I'd get out. I struggled this time to lift my head up, feeling a sob clutching my throat and chest in desperation. If my head fell again, I doubted that I would have enough energy to lift it once more. I never cried, ever, but when Alphonse could possibly get hurt, and I knew it would be my fault, I couldn't help it as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. Even more so, I was scared. I was helpless, and forcing away the only people who could help me. But I had to, in order to save them. I couldn't let them burn with me.

"Please, Roy, just get Alphonse away from here. Don't let him back in! No matter what happens! No matter what you see or hear, you can't come back in!" I said, just loudly enough to be heard. My energy was draining quickly, I could no longer continue yelling. Roy was the only one keeping the flames away from me, but it was hard without taking away my oxygen as well. If he did leave, I'd have to act fast to prevent the flames reaching me. With how quickly it devoured the wood of the floor, that time frame was minute. Roy reacted faster than Alphonse, who was still staring in shock at my words and tears. The older man wrestled my brother into his grasp, holding his arms tight behind his back. Alphonse, still healing, was powerless against him no matter how strong he would be normally. But he certainly wasn't going down without a fight, and he thrashed about in his grip the whole way- face dark and stormy as he spat curses and threats I'd never heard from him before. Roy had his hands full in more ways than one, and for once I doubted he'd physically be able to remove my enraged brother from the house. His concentration wavered, unable to be split in so many different directions. The flames leapt up around me, crawling quickly towards me before he regained his focus. Alphonse was fighting like a devil, and I knew firsthand how good he was, restrained or otherwise. He'd taken the build of our bastard father, and was built like a house compared to me and even Roy to an extent.

"Edward no! Goddammit!" he screamed, his voice bellowing through the house like an enraged bear. With how the house was built, and with all the open doors from their entrance, I could see they were almost out. Once they were outside though the light from the fire would keep me from seeing them. I dreaded that moment, for it would signify that I was truly alone. His eyes bore into mine, promising me that he would never let this go. That he would save me, and then beat the shit out of me for doing this to him. Each time he was wrested farther away, he would scream louder.

"Brother!" he hollered, flinging his head side to side in desperation. I strained against the bars holding me, trying to give him one last farewell look before he left. He hadn't called me Brother in so long, mostly because he had pretty much assumed the position of the older brother, and it hurt to hear it from him now, to see his calm shattered because of me. I knew then that there was only one way I would be able to get out of this damned house. He must have seen the decision I'd made in my eyes, for his face turned to stone and for a moment even I was scared. I honestly didn't want to be in Roy's position right then.

"No…Edward, don't you dare do it! You fucking idiot! Don't you dare!" he screeched, pulling harshly against Roy, who nearly let him go from the strength of the wild leap. He knew I would stay, and he knew what kind of Alchemy I would use if I got free. I lowered my head, keeping my eyes away from my brother as he was dragged quickly away. Roy turned his head and shouted something I couldn't hear, and more soldiers swarmed inside to grab Alphonse. There was no holding him back know, and Roy could no longer hold him. Fire was nothing compared to the fury I saw in his eyes. I couldn't continue looking; knowing the look in his eyes would meet me.

"EDWARD!"

My world crumbled, crashing in upon itself, and it felt like I was in the middle of a tornado, unable to breathe or think, only able to feel. Feel this horrible ripping pain, both physical and emotional. I sobbed to myself, knowing I had to do this within the next two minutes if my estimations were correct. The house wouldn't last any longer. The influence Roy had over the flames was extinguished in that moment, giving me even less time. I strained against the heated shackles that encased my wrists until my veins bulged and the metal groaned. I had to get to Alphonse. I had to see my brother again. The faces of all the people I held close to my heart flashed startlingly across my eyes; fleeting, but discernible. Alphonse, Winry, Lt. Ross, Hughes, Roy, Jean Havoc, Riza and so many others who I had encountered, befriended, and helped. The bar holding the shackles groaned as my rage tore through my body like a wild animal, fueling me with one last desperate shot of adrenaline. My body shrieked at me as pain flooded through it, and I arched my back off the floor, straining harder and harder. Wounds and pain could come later, I needed to survive. Sweat covered my body like a second layer, the flames cracking and roaring like a wild, caged beast. The bar groaned, and I attacked its weak points with ferocity, slowly and painstakingly bending it by the slightest degrees. Blood dripped from wounds that had momentarily clotted. If I'd had my automail, it would have been easier. But when I'd retrieved Alphonse, my human arm had been returned to me; leaving me with only my leg still needing Winry's attention.

The bar bent, just that little bit. But it was enough. I nearly laughed aloud. Reaching my fingers as far as possible, the tips just barely brushed together. The circle was completed. Alchemy surged through my blood, singing and humming its deadly, familiar tune as it burned through me. Memories of the Gate reminded me of the equivalent exchange it had needed to pull. Keeping Father, the Truth had released the Homonculi back into the world. The cruelty of humans kept them alive, their emotions fueling their lives. So I had been given back my Alchemy in order to fight them. Equivalent Exchange.

The shackles exploded in a sharp blue crystal light, as well as the iron bands on my ankles. I panted heavily, my vision swimming from the lack of oxygen and the severe blood-loss I had endured and was still currently riding out. The welts on my arms burned and bled fiercely, spilling crimson life onto my skin, something I had seen too many times in my short life.

I only had enough energy for one thing that could help me, and I knew that I would regret that decision, and that I would pay the price for it. The house squealed and crashed, the roof crumbling in just as the echo of my hands clapping together flourished into life.

"I'm sorry Alphonse…" I whispered just as the house crumbled into a large pile of burning wood, and a crackle of blue Alchemy surged from the cracks.

**Alphonse**

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare, and I was going to wake from it and see brother's worried face inches from mine. I fell to my knees, feeling the cold unforgiving street under my knees, clinging to the knowledge that I had seen the familiar blue shriek of Alchemy erupting from inside the house. Tears didn't come. I felt numb, the fury that had given me strength leaving me in one fell swoop. Didn't feel the rain that came down, nor the gravel that dug into my knees. Hawkeye enveloped me in a hug as she too fell to her knees on the wet pavement. I stiffened but accepted the touch.

"It's going to be okay, Alphonse. It's going to be okay," she whispered. I didn't move at all, eyes dead set on the house before us. Her arms remained around me even as I knelt there unmoving. Another voice soon interrupted, soft and gentle. I didn't want soft and gentle. I didn't want comfort. I wanted my brother, the one I had sworn to protect, the one I had failed.

"She's right, Al. That was no doubt the flash of Alchemy. Boss wouldn't give up that easily, you know that," Havoc said, patting my shoulder softly. I flinched internally, despising the touch that wasn't _his_. That wasn't Edward. Silence reigned over us, the only sound remaining being the house as it finalized in its collapse and the shouting of orders from foot soldiers and alchemists alike.

I never looked up, never noticed, as the two helped me up, led me into a car and drove me to the hospital.

**Hospital**

"What happened, Alphonse?" Hawkeye whispered softly, easing me into the chair at the Hospital. She and Havoc had escorted me to the Hospital to treat my burns, and after the bandages had been put on and finished, I had wandered into the hall in a daze. Nothing seemed the same anymore, with Edward missing. The needles were no longer something I could tease him over, and his presence, one I had always been able to feel without looking, was gone. Missing. Dead. The last word had my throat clogging up, and Riza's worried hand fell upon my trembling shoulder.

I trembled, recalling the week's events. How our lives could go from hell, to reprieve, and then to hell again…it was so unfair I wanted to scream. In a soft whisper I repeated them to Hawkeye, recounting in vivid detail what had happened. Sparing nothing. She was a soldier, after all.

"We had all been celebrating, two nights ago. We had all been so happy that I had finally recovered and was at healing after getting my body back. I still couldn't do Alchemy too well, because Edward said I needed practice and energy to spare for it. But it had taken so long, and we were so relieved. Brother had gone outside to get some fresh air. He never did like crowds…" I murmured the last part almost to myself. Riza rubbed soothing circles into my back, waiting for me to collect myself. I cringed away from her touch, and the motion stopped, dread filling my stomach. I couldn't stand their sympathy, their pity. They didn't understand.

"After about thirty minutes, I started to get worried. Brother had been the most excited, the happiest of all of the people celebrating. Why wouldn't he be the happiest? It was his life-long dream, practically, to get my body back. After that long, I wondered why he hadn't come back in, so I went out to go check on him, along with the Colonel. Brother had gone out on the balcony when he had left, so we checked there first. Brother wasn't there, but as you know, there were signs of a struggle and a ransom note. It said that the kidnapper would r-rape and probably kill Edward if he didn't get the desired sum. There were no fingerprints, and nothing suggesting anything about who did it. But Edward was smart, and he left his pocket watch behind. There was Alchemy on it, words written with Alchemy that was coded so that only I knew how to read it. He never trusted anybody else enough to tell them how to crack it. I easily figured out who had him, and from there we found the possible places he could be."

Hawkeye winced at the dead tone. Two days ago, Ed had been labeled a missing person. Everyone had been in a panic, especially considering the repulsive note left behind. It was terrifying that someone would want something like that from Edward. He'd faced many monsters, but never one of a sexual kind, and never one who was so mundane.

"As you know, it was Lieutenant Rambe who had abducted Edward. We followed the clues left by Edward's Alchemy and wound up at Lieutenant Rambe's abandoned cottage. It was the only place they could possibly be. Rambe had nowhere else to go, and didn't think he would be suspected. We had to wait until last night to enter the house, so that we had the advantage of surprise. When we finally entered the house, Edward had been severely beaten, but luckily not sexually assaulted. That was last night. We fought Rambe well through the night, since he had foot soldiers who had defected, and a few of them were Alchemists. Around Midnight Rambe forced us to the front door, and set fire to the house. Edward was stuck in the house, still chained up and unable to use Alchemy. Rambe escaped, and is still on the run. A few hours ago, the Colonel and I were able to get within a few feet of him, but…"

Hawkeye's eye's softened, and another scream of rage echoed inside of me. That pity was back, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't go any further. It was still likely that Edward hadn't escaped the crumbling, burning building when it came down. I rested my elbows on my thighs and cradled my head with my hands, small tremors of shock and denial dancing along my skin. Hawkeye rubbed my back comfortingly, putting her pen and notepad back into her pocket.

"It's going to be okay, Alphonse. Ed wouldn't give up without a fight, or a big bang," she comforted. I grit my teeth, pulling up a fake thankful smile and nodding my head tiredly. I just wanted her gone so that I could collect my thoughts. I couldn't keep putting up this act, and her pity was starting to fuel the anger within my chest.

As the light taps of her echoing footsteps faded, I felt the clutches of sleep grasp firmly at my mind. Morpheus held his arms out to me in my mind, but I was too antsy to sleep. The what-if's haunted me all throughout my mind, dispelling any logic I could have worked out of my hysterical brain. When Havoc walked by, I reached out shakily and tapped pitifully on his arm, where he led me to a room where I could temporarily rest. I was exhausted, but sleep didn't come easily. When it finally dragged me down into oblivion, my dreams were filled with images and thoughts of the fire. Finding Ed's body dead and lifeless under the house filled my blood with ice. No matter how many times I told myself that Ed had used some kind of Alchemy, the nightmare just continued, rampaging through my mind. Finally the dark clutches of the nightmare relinquished its hold, and it drifted away as if laughing at me, crooning its seductively dark words like a monster in a child's closet.

I jolted out of bed with a choked scream, panting. Survival rule number one, never make any noise unless you have to. It dwindled rather unnaturally quickly into nothing, and the sound that filled the room was only of my heavy breathing. A small sheen on my skin held the fact that I had been struggling vainly in my sleep, and I wiped away what I could with a small look of disgust. Hughes was sitting in a chair next to my bed, smiling sadly.

"Alphonse," he stated. I warily watched him from my position on the bed. I couldn't trust anyone at the moment, not in my mind at least. They weren't Edward, I didn't want them here.

Hughes' eye's held a knowing look, and he helped me out of the bed, sitting me down in the uncomfortable hospital plastic chair. Although I could have easily ripped myself from his hold, he was the one person I really would believe, so I allowed it for now.

"I'm guessing Hawkeye informed you of everything I know," I stated coldly. I was always known as the calmest Elric. Edward had always been brash, blunt, and temperamental. But deep inside it was like he was a child, terrified and sensitive, holding everything close to heart- even the bad things. Dwelling on my thoughts and barely registering Hughes' affirmation, I thought of my brother. Everybody thought he was like that; stubborn, bull-headed, and hot-blooded. But I knew my brother wasn't like that, I had broken past every barrier he had thrown up, and I had reached the inside where he was most vulnerable. I was the only person who had done it. He always thought things through to the minor details, even if he didn't show it. Where others thought he ran headlong into battle, he had really planned it out far into the future. Sadly the monsters we normally faced were rather unworldly, so his plans didn't always work out. His mind was like a diamond; sharp, beautiful, rare, and complete. Simply flawless, although whatever scratches marred the surface I made up for.

Ed did have a temper at times, but he never purposefully raised his voice or fist against me. Even when anger consumed him, the moment he opened his mouth to yell at me he would stop and cover it with a shaking hand, begging for my forgiveness even though he'd stopped himself, and I would take him in my arms and let him work it out like he always did. He, unlike what some people thought, was actually the more emotional of the two of us. The only reason everyone thought I was the calmest, most rational and most feeling of the two of us was because Ed put on fronts. Barriers, to protect him because certainly too many human beings had hurt him, had tried and thankfully failed to crush the spirit out of him. He rarely cried, and only in front of people he trusted. Ed protected himself by seeming to be stupid and brash. They were his shields of comfort and protection. His safety blanket, his personal parasol.

Ed was my world. Hell, he was everybody's world. He was that burning sun to which we all revolved around. But now that sun was gone; leaving the rest of us, who had reveled in that light, in the terrifying darkness of his sudden absence. Shaking myself free of my morbid thoughts, I looked to Hughes, who had a look of patience upon his features.

"Dwelling on your thoughts is only going to make it worse, Alphonse," Hughes pointed out, one dark brown rising up on his head. I grunted, similar to brother when irritated, and focused only on the man in front of me. We met each other's gaze, holding it, and I refused to look away. I would not let him see how badly this was affecting me. He would not understand. Nobody would ever understand.

"What are you here for, sir?" I questioned coldly, eyes narrowing into something wary and dangerous. I was fidgety, ready to bolt out to chase down my brother. He held up a hand to stop me, as if knowing my thoughts, but it only made me bite down on the inside of my cheek and feel like punching him as hard as I could in the face, knowing I wouldn't but feeling the urge anyway. How dare he try and placate me, try to understand, when he didn't?

"I'm here with the latest news, Alphonse," he spoke gravely. I swallowed the lump in my throat, despair clawing at my insides like a wild beast, and I could easily imagine it laughing giddily, high-pitched and alien as if chanting at me, teasing me, saying that I would never be the same after he spoke the words on his tongue.

"And?" I croaked, my voice unable to support me after that thought. Hughes grasped my shoulders tightly, and once again I flinched away, but he held me where I was as if expecting it. He looked at me, hard in the eyes, and this time I couldn't hold his gaze, because on the inside I was quivering and bleeding and hurting all over.

"He wasn't there, son, I'm sorry," he said, his voice rough and solemn as he swallowed roughly. Of course he didn't understand, but surely he would be affected. Edward had always been like a son to him, as I had as well. Knowing he was gone was probably killing him on the inside. I gulped, hearing in my mind that awful taunting again and forcefully shutting it out. Later, I promised myself. Later.

"B-But that's good, right? That means he's still alive?" I rushed, jumping to my feet, making the plastic chair fly backwards furiously with a loud protesting screech.

Hughes stood swiftly; squeezing my shoulders and making me flinch away. This time, he dropped his hands, letting me relax slightly as he stopped invading my very precious personal space.

"Yes, Alphonse, but that's also the bad part," he murmured. I froze under his grey-green eyes, feeling as though he had frozen me with those words, as if I had been turned to stone by the emotions still running wild in his tone and movements.

"W-What do you mean?" I staggered unsteadily, losing faith in my ability to function and move and feeling rather faint. Hughes, despite realizing I didn't want to be touched, reached out and applied pressure to my shoulders, setting me down into my recently moved chair. He took a deep steadying breath, his chest heaving with how harshly he inhaled. I looked up at him, keeping my face blank, but on the inside I was screaming 'No! No! Not him! Anybody but him! Gate, anybody but him!'

"Al, Ed may have escaped, but we surveyed the house and…the Alchemy he used has certain…affects," he ground out, sounding rather unsure of himself. He wasn't an Alchemist, couldn't comprehend the finer workings of such a beautiful, dangerous weapon. All he knew was what Roy and his higher ups had told him, and deep down I knew it wasn't going to be enough.

I swore that the earth swayed and spun under me. I felt sick.

"H-He didn't. He couldn't!" I screeched, my calm exterior long gone. When I'd been forcefully removed from the house by Mustang, I had thought about what he would do, but I didn't think he would actually go through with it. Apparently he had been desperate enough, and although I was hopeful that he was still alive, deep inside me I knew the effects it would have on his body, and my world started to shake as I realized that if he didn't get help after arriving wherever he did, he would…he would…

"He did, Al. But he had a good reason. Just think. Suffer the consequences, or die in the flames?" he whispered, his eyes searching mine. Pretending to know what I was feeling. Pretending to care. I clasped my head and clenched my eyes shut, shaking it roughly. I couldn't do this, not right now. I needed to get this out of me, but I couldn't punch holes through the hospital anymore, I had done it too many times and it wouldn't be good on our finances. I shook my head frantically, feeling as though a demon was raking its nails down my heart.

"That kind of transportation Alchemy is devastating, Hughes. It leaves terrible wounds, and even a little temporary memory loss. Ed didn't have much to go on when the fire started. He…He would have to go through the Gate again. He could be suffering because of me…" I choked out, my words like sandpaper as they escaped my throat. With that last sentence I realized it to be true. Edward hadn't been resisting the fire until I'd come into the picture; he knew how badly I would react if he died, so he had picked the only other option he could afford to pick, and he was most likely in excruciating pain.

Hughes grasped my shoulders until it was on the verge of pain. Realizing this I yanked myself away, glaring teary-eyed at him and he backed off. Physically, at least. He seemed determined to prove me wrong.

"Whatever Ed has decided, wherever he is and in what state, it is not, nor will it ever be, your fault. Ed sent you away because he loved you, because he didn't want to see you hurt. Ed put his life on the line to save yours. Don't make it so that it was in vain!" he rumbled, and although the darker part of me wanted to jump up and shout at him for his idiocy, for not understanding but trying, pretending, to do it anyways...

I nodded weakly, too tired and not wanting to humor him any longer. Hughes smiled softly, obviously buying it as they always did. Didn't they think that Edward and I would be affected by our travels? Did they think we were really as innocent as we looked? Well sure, Edward was a lot closer to that, but he was still broken too. I had hidden myself from them for so long. Being the same old sweet Alphonse. Well they were about to get a huge newsflash soon.

"Go get some food, Alphonse, it'll help a lot," and with that he was gone, walking down the hallway with fierce clips echoing from his shoes. I stared stupidly after him before staggering unsteadily to my feet, my blood rushing dizzyingly to my head in the swift movement. I tottered uneasily toward the cafeteria, every movement and shadow sending my frazzled nerves on a rollercoaster.

**Roy**

This can't be happening.

I grasped my head in my hands. Fullmetal's screams echoed through my head.

_"Please, Roy, just get Alphonse away from here. Don't let him back in! No matter what happens! No matter what you see or hear, you can't come back in!" _

I thumped my head against my desk, shaking with small tremors of shock. FullMetal was one of the most advanced of the Alchemists in the military. How had Rambe turned him into that sobbing, screaming mess? Pure rage fluttered in my chest. Nobody touched him. And this was one man, no homunculi. I could bring a world of pain down onto him. I could protect Edward from men like him. At least, I _should have _been able to.

"Hawkeye!" I snapped. The blond came running in the door. I couldn't help but notice her hair, and how much I disliked it. It was more like a highlighter, instead of Ed's beautiful, brilliant golden hair, and Al's darker, honey hair. Everything I thought of now revolved around him, like it always had with my soldiers in Ishval.

Hawkeye saluted smartly, posture flawless as always. "Yes, sir?" I gazed over my folded hands to her.

"Bring me to Rambe."

Her gaze hardened. "Yes, sir."

Artistic-Chaos

Rewritten 12/28/12


	2. Bleeding

Rewritten 12/28/12

"The stupid kid deserved it!" Rambe screamed as he was dragged in cuffs towards the Interrogation Room, where Roy was waiting. They were biting harshly into his wrists, but as every soldier knows you don't ever show pain unless it's something you could die over. Raw from the rubbing, they turned a startling red, but Rambe was too busy senselessly screaming his head off to really care. The guards on either side of him remained completely stoic, used to how their captives screamed and fought. It was their job, and their eyes remained dull and uninterested. It wasn't their job to be interested. They weren't paid to be after all.

Hawkeye looked down at him, sneering. She had the displeasure of escorting him, if only to show the guards to the room where Roy was going to interrogate him. His shrieks, however, were beginning to strike a nerve in her, and she whirled on him like an angry cougar, expression fierce and breaking out of its military discipline.

"He never deserved what you did to him, Rambe. You're a sick, disgusting, vile thing that I must have the displeasure of walking with! You are scum, Rambe, and you will suffer for what you have done." There was a promise in her voice, a cold almost detached sort of wonderment at what he would suffer at Roy's hands. This scared him more than he would admit, he would rather see her fly off her hinges than look at him like a piece of meat, and she was contemplating which way to best slice him. Hawkeye quickened her pace, striding furiously down the hall, her heels clicking viciously along the corridors. The guards didn't even flinch as they picked up their strides, eyes as impassive as ever before.

Rambe flinched and trembled the rest of the way as her clicking beats became more violent, echoing deathly loud in the silent hallway. It was like the ticking of a clock, counting down the time he had left on this earth. The guards on either side of him dragged him faster, making his feet catch on the smooth tile and slip. The guards didn't even blink at the trouble he was experiencing, dragging him down the hallway while he scrambled for a grip to right himself once more. It was hard to do so, but he managed to get a grip on the tiles and stumble and lurch his way into a more upright position.

Rambe decided to chance an explosion from the woman as he stumbled along the halls. If she had snapped so quickly, it would be fun to toy with her. Rambe loved to toy with people, it was a sick sort of fascination, but in his delusional mind it was all plain and normal. That's why he'd targeted Edward, he was unbreakable to most of the world, and he'd wanted to be the first to get past that. Looking up at the back of her head, a smirk crawled over his foul lips and he was falling into the seductive poison of his taunts.

"What was he to you, Miss Hawkeye? I would love to know. Would you like to know how he finally broke his will, and how his screams echoed so deliciously in the air? Or how he was whimpering like a broken puppy? He bleeds so beautifully, it was amazing. Tan skin, gorgeous body…it fille-" and that's all he managed to hiss.

A resounding, jolting slap echoed through the corridors. Rambe felt blood on his tongue from the force, and quickly swung his head around to look at the blond woman in shock. Swiping the blood away in his mouth, he let himself breath heavily through his nose in his rage. How dare that bitch slap him! She was a stupid, infernal woman, someone he normally could have taken on. In his sickened mental state this was all fair and true. Hawkeye was trembling from suppressed rage, and her flashing eyes made him want to scramble away and hide for years, but his pride didn't let him think of that any further. Her hands were clenched until they were white, one of them inching slowly towards the Desert Eagle strapped to her hip. Though Rambe watched that hand warily, he was drawn back by her voice, a clipped sort of tone.

Hawkeye dropped her head, bangs shadowing her face until it was indistinguishable. Disgust was evident on her features, however, even with the darkness covering her visage.

"Don't you ever…ever say that to me again. I do not wish to hear what you did to a mere child, Rambe! He is like a little brother or a son to me!" At this, Hawkeye let her head up rise slowly up, rage darkening the sky blue of her irises. Glaring at him with her pristine blue eyes she drew her gun so quickly neither he nor the guards saw it until it was pressed cold and deadly against Rambe's forehead. Her face was contorted in grief, pain, and unaltered rage. The metal was cool against his forehead. It was already cocked and with just a slight squeeze of her trigger finger he'd be dead…

Hawkeye's tone dropped into something almost sarcastic, taunting.

"And I suggest you say nothing of what I have just heard to the Colonel, because I'm pretty damn sure that he won't restrain himself as I have just now." Just as quickly as it had arrived, she spun the gun in her hand once and returned it to her hip holster. It fell into place without a sound, and Rambe just sat there slightly trembling and in shock. She'd pulled a gun on him…!

With that last threat hanging like death in the air, Hawkeye twisted around and started up a fast pace, unwilling to be in the scum's presence any longer than necessary. The guards dragged him along harsher, considering they had just heard a little of what they had previously known nothing about. It wasn't their job to care, but apparently they were going the extra mile.

When the door to the Interrogation Room finally came into view, Rambe became frantic. He pulled at his restraints, yelling and thrashing wildly, and his wrists began to ache and smart as he pulled at them like a maniac. The guards merely tightened their grip, and pulled him towards the door, ignoring his roars of denial and constant struggling. It was almost like child's play to them, how easily they managed to throw him into the room before taking their stations on either side of the door. Hawkeye looked down at the man sprawled on the floor of the room, having been shoved in there harshly, with varying degrees of disgust and murder in her eyes. Watched as the guards removed his shackles and stepped away to position themselves at the door frame.

Roy Mustang looked at Rambe, devoid of emotion. Black, bottomless eyes seemed almost bored, showing very little interest in the conflicted man lying at his feet, sprawled over the floor with his arms freshly released. This was scaring Rambe to a great degree, and he was actually wishing that the man would be glaring viciously instead of looking at him like he was a mere disturbance; he wanted the rage so that he could find a weakness and work his way around it. Obviously, Roy was smarter than him and had anticipated this, looking almost as if he were a piece of gum stuck to the floor instead of a sick twisted man who had hurt his precious subordinate.

Glancing away fluidly, Roy moved his dark eyes to the guards stationed outside the door. Simultaneously they turned to him, saluting in perfect formation. Absolute perfection from the military, as always.

"No matter what you hear, or what he screams, you will not interfere and you will not open that door." Solemnly the guards nodded, dropping their hands into the at-ease posture and resumed their guarding of the door.

Rambe was pushed into the floor by a boot, one that belonged to the Lieutenant he had been badgering and, much to his growing terror, Hawkeye merely shrugged and said, "Try not to kill him…too quickly."

One last shove had his breath exhaling roughly from his lungs, and then her boot was removed from his spine and he could breathe again. He looked up at the two as they interacted, seeing the small communication that passed between them. Years of partnership allowing them a language all of their own.

When the Colonel and the woman exchanged a glance, a secret message was sent between them, and you could almost feel the tension increase the longer they looked at each other. The lurking killer intent hiding under the surface of the Colonel's onyx eyes increased drastically, making him look more like an enraged homicidal man than a Colonel that was normally under control. Rambe gulped and guessed that the message Hawkeye had sent the Colonel was one of what he had said to her. If her reaction had been pressing a gun threateningly to his face, he didn't want to know how Mustang was going to react.

The guards and Hawkeye left quickly after that, and Rambe scooted across the floor, backing into a corner despite his logical side telling him it was a bad idea. Never put yourself into a position you can't get out of. It had been drilled into his head over and over again as he climbed the ranks from a grunt boy to a Lieutenant. However he was still human and he found comfort in the walls surrounding him, even though he knew moments later he was cornered.

Roy advanced slowly, his eyes covered by the shadows from his bangs as he kept his head down. It seemed like everybody was doing that around Rambe lately, and he was getting rather antsy. His stomach curled and twisted, knotting into the largest main area of physical sickness he'd ever felt. This man, he could feel the power and anger radiating off of him like heat, and with his control over such an element he wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Many rumors had circulated about Mustang, and though some were positive and some were negative they did have one common ground: _Mustang was fucking dangerous._

Every second that ticked by seemed to drag on as much as allowed. It was like the clock was in slow motion, like ice was slowly freezing it over, and it echoed almost deafeningly in Rambe's ears. It was unnerving, and the clock had most likely been put there for that very reason. Intimidation. All Rambe could focus on was the sound of Mustang's heavy, yet forcibly controlled breathing, and the sound of both the clock in the room and the one in his mind, ticking down the minutes he had left to live.

"Rambe."

One word. One name. It fell from his lips like poisoned sugar, falsely sweet with the unnatural promise of hidden death and pain. The man looked up, shaking slightly in the hands though he refused to let it spread to any more noticeable parts of his body. As intimidating as he was, he wasn't going to be broken very easily. Central knew how to raise them, that was for sure, and he wasn't even an Alchemist.

"Did you know, Rambe…that Edward Elric, the man you kidnapped and tortured for nearly a full forty two hours…was and is a very, very close friend of mine, a wonderful Alchemist, the child of the whole military, and the one person that could rip apart and bring down this whole country just by telling people what he knows? That he survived things no person could have faced without killing themselves in desperation? That his sheer loyalty and familial bonds kept him alive when most men would have gladly handed over everything they held precious, if only for the torture to end?"

Rambe's eyes widened, the plain hazel color shrinking as his pupils blew wide. He hadn't known the kid was that special. Most of it was kept very closely under wraps, everything highly confidential even to all of Mustang's higher ups, all the way up to an exclusion of mostly Roy's squad and the Fuhrer- another reason why the others had been so interested in the young man; he was an anomaly, an enigma. A ghost in the military, only appearing to do something so spectacular it blew them all away. Spit quivered down his throat like a serpent as he gulped shakily, trying not to let Roy see he was becoming nervous. Roy glared, not missing the thoughts moving through his head through his eyes, nor the way he swallowed nervously and lightly trembled.

"I didn't think so."

Roy leaned forward quickly and grasped Rambe's chin in his hand harshly, yanking his head and glaring into his eyes until all he could see was a fiery onyx. Too fast. Rambe had been pitted against many soldiers in battle, but there was no way he could compete with a highly trained Alchemist.

"Tell me everything you know Rambe, because I'm barely, _just barely_, holding back my urge to torture you like you did to that boy." And oh, the things he had done to that boy. Rambe had it all there, in his head, replaying the moments again and again and shuddering in delight as the other man brought it up. Disgust took over Roy's face, contorting it until the rage was harder to discern, but Rambe was too far gone to care. When he was brought back again by having his head slammed backwards into the wall, making a sick thudding sound and spinning his vision, he glared heavily at the other man. The grip on his chin never lessened, keeping his face looking directly up into Mustang's.

Now, Rambe may have been so terrified of the man he might have run at the first chance, but he was also a soldier. They were trained from the moment they entered the military to never let anyone see a weakness, to never let the enemy win. Combined with Rambe's natural arrogance, it was a mix that was sure to get him killed by this man. Colonel, Alchemist, Flame, no matter what this man was, he was arrogant enough to presume he could take him on. A hard look came over his features.

"No."

And that changed _everything._

A snap. That was the only sound before heat enveloped Rambe's body. It wasn't a flame, but it was more like the heat from a stove top, no real sustenance except for pure heat. It ate away at his skin until it turned red, blistered, burned, and started to almost sizzle, emitting screams from the terrified man under their control. It was a greedy monster consuming his flesh, causing agony to crawl through his muscles as he tried to contort impossibly away from the pain.

The heat was gone a moment later, a light switch turned off. The pain throbbed on, and his skin was still moving on its own, curling and dying as the top layer withered away. Peeling off like a bad sunburn, black and dead.

"Still have the same answer, Rambe?" Roy questioned darkly, hands loose and posture relaxed like he hadn't just been submitted to his screaming. Rambe panted harshly before gulping and nodding breathlessly.

Nothing told him of its coming. First, he was sitting there in excruciating pain, and the next, there were knives in his hands, pinning them to the floor while crimson blood spilled from the deep wound. A scream, thrashing, and incoherent words were all that could come from Rambe at that moment. The floor had given way with the force Roy had exerted, and there was no way he could rip them out, not with his hands like this. His defenses had been stripped ever further: he could no longer defend himself or fight back.

Roy crouched down, staring unfeeling into the man's eyes. Cold stone on terrified hazel eyes.

"That boy has nearly every person on this planet knowing his name. There is not one person that hasn't heard of him or seen him, and it will stay that way for years I'm sure. I'm guessing you told Hawkeye of that night, didn't you?" Roy shook his head, tutting softly as if Rambe was some bad child and he was the mother scolding it.

"That was a bad mistake, Rambe. That boy touched her. Izumi Curtis and Riza Hawkeye are like his mothers, they would be more than happy to rip you to shreds until you're dying at their feet. I don't think you want to know his adoptive fathers, because I think the pain you would suffer from them, would be more than ever could come from me."

Rambe shook, little trembles taking over his body like a disease. Denial and arrogance the only protection he had left on his face as he tried to block out the agony that spread up his arms from the focal point of his hands.

"T-That kid isn't that special. You're lying!" Trying to save face from the pain and the knowledge that he had done the worst thing by touching the boy, the man placed rage in his tone, accusatory.

Roy straightened up and stretched smoothly, like he had all the time in the world. Like he wasn't, in fact, torturing somebody.

"Ah, but I am not, Rambe." Roy picked up a small knife, and twisted it slowly in his hands. The silver glinted in the light of the room, running along the razor sharp blade down to the handle spinning efficiently in Roy's battle worn hands covered by his gloves. Rambe's eyes widened and he started to babble incoherent nonsense, willing to do anything to stop the pain from increasing; quite possibly doubling if Roy's actions had proven anything currently. Roy's bangs covered his eyes in shadows, disguising any emotions that could have possibly leaked through to his face, and he sent a predatory smirk towards the hysterical man. A patient panther in the awaiting darkness, and Rambe was cornered both literally and metaphorically. His instincts screamed at him, blaring this fact at him, but with the sharp deadly instruments still planting his hands to the floor and unable to remove them, he had little hope of escaping.

"Izumi Curtis was the Elric's sensei. She taught them everything they know, sacrificed nearly everything. And then when her life finally settled down, she gave that up as well because they needed training. She worked them to the bone, but for some reason they never stopped loving each other. That boy is precious beyond belief to her, the child she lost. She can use Alchemy without needing a circle. _Just. Like. Ed._ She has the strongest hate, and she never forgets anything. Mrs. Curtis can wipe out almost an entire battalion without breaking a sweat, and has even killed a few creatures that you couldn't imagine in your darkest nightmares. Alone, she spent two months in the harsh north near Briggs. Would you like to have me call her?"

Rambe made desperate moves to grab for Roy, his survival instincts telling him he needed to remove this threat to his life, and the only way to do that was to plead for mercy. Muffling a scream when the knives in his hands shifted further into his skin, the dried blackened blood around his hands cracked and more pooled out, though it was certainly more vivid and not nearly as dark.

"I think I'm going to tell you Ed's story, since you won't make it out of here alive anyhow."

Rambe was slightly confused at that, his insides dropping sharply knowing that he wouldn't live to see the light of day one more time. It seems the adrenaline had yet to kick in; it was more like he didn't believe it yet.

"His…story?" he mumbled, the pain nearly numbing his lips from clenching them so hard to stop the screams. Now, he could barely speak past the fumbling words.

Roy snarled, shoving the knife still twirling in his hand into Rambe's chest on the left side, dangerously close to many vital parts of his body. The Colonel could not bring himself to care as he screamed and writhed on the floor. This man had tortured a mere child, someone who had seen pain beyond anyone's years and had made him feel human again. Nobody should ever bring Edward Elric down low enough to fear a single weak human soldier. Rambe freely screamed, blood slowly seeping down the side of his mouth staining it a fuzzy red as it scattered here and there through his thrashing. Roy's eyes flashed dangerously close to his face, intimidating, the animal within clawing at its cage with sharp claws practically howling to be released, to kill this man. The force of it nearly shocked him into not continuing.

"His mother died when he was a kid, a disease that she tried to battle through, and his father abandoned his family because he was almost a complete immortal. Wanting to find a way to bring her back, the only woman who had ever understood and loved them, they searched for Alchemists. Their father's prodigious genes had passed onto them, and the books they found about the subject had given them a glimmer of hope for a teacher. They found one, a woman by the name of Izumi Curtis who had tried and failed a human transmutation for her dead child. She was hard nearly all the way through, a she-devil if there ever was a definition for one. She took them in and trained them until the eldest was eleven and the youngest was ten, putting them through near-death situations and grueling exercises. The two never strayed from their ultimate goal of reviving their mother, and never stopped working towards their dream, as disastrous as it was. Izumi never heard a word of it, or she would have stopped them."

Rambe gaped at Roy in disbelief, his putrid mouth still slick with blood falling open in shock. As always he had to say something. Apparently he hadn't learned that every time he opened his mouth he only dug his hole deeper.

"B-But that's against the law! They should be in jail for that! They shouldn't even be alive if they tried to commit the ultimate taboo!" Finally it was starting to sink in how he had been barely lucky enough to have wrangled Edward under his control, if he had survived with his brother after trying to revive their mother. Surprise and Edward underestimating him had been the only reason he'd gotten the upper hand. That and the powerful drug of chloroform.

Roy nodded, almost as if praising his logic before he switched his weight and his eyes gained the same edge they had before. It was nearly scarier the second time, a roaring monster in his eyes so clear and nearly tangible, Rambe could feel the fear creep up his limbs like a parasite. If he hadn't already been immobilized, he would have been frozen on the spot from that look alone.

"That is true, very good, but they aren't for reasons which you shall not hear tonight. It has nothing to do with their survival. They did try to revive Trisha Elric one night, and Edward lost his leg for it. His brother, Alphonse, lost his whole body to the Gate."

Rambe narrowed his eyes, the confusion evident at what in the world the Gate was, though he assumed it was something similar to heaven or hell. However in his arrogance he again did not believe Roy's words to be true.

"You are a liar! His brother has his body! He finally got rid of that armor! That kid had an automail arm as well as a leg!"

Roy laughed, but it was bitter, like the cold wind of winter shaking those last desperately clinging brittle leaves on the dead and hollow branches of the tree it had been born on.

"True, Rambe. But surely you remember that Edward had two very real arms when you abducted him, right? Not very perceptive. Edward refused to let the Gate take his only remaining family from him, the one who had stood by him through thick and thin and he summoned the gate once more, something that should have been impossible after already opening it once and giving so much of his energy for the attempted revival. He sacrificed his right arm to bind his brother's soul to one of his father's suits of armor that lay about the room, yet another feat for it should have been nigh impossible once again to find the right soul."

Rambe's breathing stopped for a moment, like someone had punched him in the stomach and winded him. Eyes dazed as it dawned on him that he really, _really_ should not have fucked with the kid, no matter how tempting he was or how badly he had wanted him.

"T-That was his brother?" It was unheard of for Alchemists to reveal their secrets to regular civilians, soldier or not, so Rambe had little clue that this was even possible in the first place.

Roy nodded, a light shrug of the shoulders showing that he really didn't care how the monster thought about it, so long as he was listening.

"And Ed got his body back, a month before you took him to torture him. That night you took him, he was celebrating with the rest of us over getting his brother back to health, since he was severely weak and drained from his experience in the Gate."

Roy swiftly picked up a scalpel from the table, and with a whirl threw it with sickening accuracy at the man. Rambe squealed like a frightened pig when it sliced his cheek and thudded into the wall behind him. A trail of crimson slid down his cheek slowly, but luckily for Rambe the speed had made the cut itself rather shallow if long. It did not bleed profusely, but his skin was slowly turning less tan and more crimson with how Roy was torturing him. Breaths came sharp and more of a gasp than anything, his entire front half and most likely his back as well dyed a horrific black color, the size growing every time he breathed.

Roy walked over to him, a length of merely two paces with how the room was set up and how Rambe had trapped himself.

"Now. You are going to tell me everything you know and did that night, _because I'm just warming up_." No more of the boy's life spilled from him, locked up tight. Rambe seemed to notice this, and went quiet as a mouse for a few moments, lips trembling as if debating the outcomes depending on if he told him or not.

The threat hung like ice in the air, and Rambe, as if it really was ice, froze in his actions, motionless and without a sound. Apart from his harsh breathing- the pain did not disappear simply because his mind was otherwise being stimulated- there was no sound in the room. Roy's hand twitched, enough to capture the man's attention, whose eyes snapped to the gloved appendage quicker than a viper striking. Suddenly and with the force of a tsunami, Rambe's eyes filled with pure, raw fear.

"I-I'll tell you everything!" he cried, his training and pride the moment Roy raised his fingers into snapping position.

Roy shouldn't have asked, though.

The chair scraped against the floor, loud and harsh against the ears as Roy pulled it sharply away from the table with the instruments. Scuff marks appeared on the floor as he dragged it, spinning it around so that the back faced Rambe with a quick flick of his wrist. Straddling the chair, Roy stared at the man until he broke into a sweat, and started to retell everything about that night.

"E-Everyone in the office kept talking about how hot the kid was, and that they thought he was a screamer, so I started to wonder about him. He was like a ghost here, but whenever someone messed with him he would be like the sun blowing up, and the only ones who could control him were even more off limits. Everyone said he was promoted to State Alchemist at the age of twelve, and that he'd be a challenge, ya know? Like, hard to control! A real beauty he was too, he's grown up real well since he came here, we couldn't really keep our talk to ourselves."

Roy's grip on the back of the chair tightened at the statement, but he otherwise nodded for the man to continue. This was like torture to his soul, as no physical wounds were being inflicted, but he kept his calm mask on. He needed this information desperately if he were to help protect and heal Edward when they found him. And they would find him. He swore it to himself. Hearing him talk about his subordinate like that, knowing who the boy was inside, and that this disgusting pig didn't, was like having his insides shredded with a raw feeling he didn't want to linger on too long.

Rambe hurried onwards, seeming to notice the shift in Roy's demeanor, the tiniest little flaw in the mask he held in place so carefully.

"I met the kid one day, in the library! He's always there, but normally in the restricted section, so when he was out in the open all alone, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but notice just how appealing he was, and the way his pure-gold, honey-lined eyes sparkled with pure determination and concentration…so small and delicate, I just wanted to take him right there against the shelf…" Rambe trailed off, a sparkle of lust creeping into his eyes.

The scum of the world was evident in that man.

The back of the chair splintered slightly and groaned under the pressure of Roy's ever-tightening grip. He was going to have a hell of a lot of slivers in his palms, even though the material of his gloves covered them. Rough grooves and fissures appeared in the wood of the chair, trembling like a live animal with how hard he was gripping it. His forearms bulged as he snapped; tone sharp and angry as he spoke.

"I don't want to hear it Rambe!" The barest of hisses, with the smallest taste of fury still in his tone from hearing him speak like that.

Rambe jolted, and stammered further, trying to keep his stuttering to a minimum. Pride held him in place from doing too much to endanger himself or his arrogance, and Roy was certainly someone he didn't want to be pitted against. He winced as his hands bled profusely; barely managing to take a few rattling breaths as the blood grew thicker through his uniform shirt.

"I-I took his book from him, and I didn't even have time to blink before he had me pinned to the floor, his arm in a blade at my neck. I never knew h-he was that fast! It made me…I don't know. It made me want a fight, and it turned me on. I'd never had a fiery one before, not like him at least. He's like all the fire of the sun bottled up waiting for someone to smash it open and let it loose. I wanted to do it so, so bad…"

Roy ground his teeth together, but nodded imperceptibly. His hands ached as the muscles protested violently, cramping from how he didn't move them from their unnaturally clenched position. The chair was nearly in splinters now. He knew exactly what Rambe was talking about, with Edward's personality. Yet his light had attracted a monster he wasn't used to dealing with, something that had led to his kidnapping.

"After I left, I decided t-to follow him around, you know? See what he was like. I-I saw him spar with his brother, and he was so quick, so strong. How he was so flexible, and able to bend in ways I had never even seen before…he was almost like a girl, so beautiful, so _pure, _so _tempting_-!"

Rambe's scream echoed in the room as Roy grasped the knife in his chest and twisted, more blood pouring out from the movement. The stain was now almost to his arms in width, and down to his waist in length. It poured almost obscenely, and Roy was momentarily thankful he didn't have to look at it without his shirt, knowing what he would see; the flesh twisted and distorted from what he had just done, raw and pulsing and still bleeding profusely.

"Go on."

Rambe almost seemed to be unable to for a minute. Writhing on the floor, eyes crinkled with pain. Mouth working but no sound leaving his bloodied lips as he tried to respond. Only when Roy growled the two words once more did self-preservation kick in and he tried to reply.

"W-Well a-after that I-I set up my house, and decided to make my move. I waited until he exited the party, and he was on the balcony. I h-have to admit, though, I barely beat him. If I hadn't distracted him enough, he would have beaten me."

Of course he would have! Roy's mind screamed. Edward had always been an excellent fighter, but encountering a new foe was always hard in the first place, he had only been able to defeat the homunculus after many meetings with them, finding their weaknesses. Humans, even soldiers, had never intimidated him, but they had also never come at him with such intentions…

"I dragged him off, and drugged him, chained him to the wall so he couldn't reach his hands to create any Alchemy. He was completely helpless all because of me, and I was the one who had captured him, not any of the other boys…"

At this, Rambe's eyes glazed in lust and excitement from the memories. Roy gagged, and tightened his grip on the chair. It screamed at the pressure and nearly broke completely until he restrained himself. Edward helpless. The image was burned into Roy's internal mind's eye. Nobody that free-spirited and courageous should ever have been brought that low.

"He wouldn't scream for such a long time. He whimpered and groaned, but he refused to scream. No matter how many times I broke his bones, beat him, or burned him. I whipped him, even! It took so long to get him to that point! He called me names I'd never thought of, was defiant all the way to the very end. It turned me on…so I beat him harder, drove him nearly insane with each bruise I added to that perfect honey skin…the way those eyes were so close to spilling their tears, yet refusing…it made me want to just pound him into the bed! He would have been so easy to take, so tight! So vulnerable!" How a man so close to death already could speak like this, in a shuddering little gasp, with lust in his voice, Roy was appalled just as equally as he was disbelieving. But he had pushed Roy to the limit.

The wood beneath Roy's hands shattered with a deafening crack, finally crumbling under the grip that had been torturing it for the past few minutes. Roy leapt to his feet, throwing the chair to the side where it slammed into the table, scattering the silver and white instruments everywhere, clanging loudly as they collided with the floor. His eyes blazed in fury, shining from tears that refused to fall. Angry tears, tears that promised vengeance for what he had done to the boy that meant so very much to him. A part of him, deep in the back of his mind, purred in happiness at this display, at him defending Edward even while he wasn't there.

_**"You fucking bastard!"**_

A hot explosion of fire and Alchemy swirled into life as a large scorching flame seared Rambe's body with third-degree burns. The skin practically melted off his skin, catching fire here and there as the oils secreted naturally popped and sizzled. Screams of horror and agony of the highest degree were emitted as the heat on his skin was controlled to torturing levels, but the metal blades started to turn red from the heat, scalding his hands. They melted, and the mercury colored substance burned his hands until they were no longer recognizable. And when at last Roy stopped the flow of Alchemy through his veins to his gloves, the body was a mass of charred twitching black as the nerves were stroked. You could still see his features, twisted as they were, and the agony in his expression. He was not dead, unable to control his limbs, but he still moved as the surviving nerves were electrified into life. Soft facial tissue had been completely destroyed, much like Marco's had been by Scar. But this would never heal. Eyes melted in his skull, skin oozing and bubbling almost like plastic. It was a horror, but Roy relished in the sight in a sick way. Rambe deserved this.

The heat died off, whispering wordless chants of successful revenge, of defense and horrors they would inflict, much like a living being. Fire had always been called a greedy, living beast; it was rather fitting even if it was in his imagination. And Roy stood, hunched over with tears rolling down his cheeks that he refused to acknowledge.

Roy twisted sideways, kicking the man in the side as hard as physically possible, making the man scream even with his vocal chords practically burned away. Rambe was, by then, screaming for the agony to end. It was a pathetic screeching noise, unintelligible with how the skin had melted away and his insides were being slowly burned into nothingness. Roy swung, putting all his force into one punch straight from the shoulder. Hysterical, Roy reached back, and in one fluid movement grabbed a spiral knife and drove it into the other side of Rambe's chest, just below the heart. The charred skin surrounding it, trying to protect it, made a sickening noise as it was ripped through. There wasn't any blood to be found, as it had retreated deeper, the veins holding blood towards the top having been boiled away.

Rambe coughed blood, what little there was left, eyes dilating and movements slowing to a stop. The Alchemy and heat in the room blew away until nothing was left. The breathing stopped, as did the twitching, and the nearly unrecognizable body was officially dead. To survive that long into torture through his flames, it was almost worth his congratulations. Too bad the dead cannot hear. Roy hoped with all his being the Gate did not take mercy upon his soul. Roy stumbled back before falling to his knees among the scattered instruments.

The door was opened swiftly, and Hawkeye, looking worried, entered the room, shuddering at seeing the bloody mess that was Rambe's burned body. Schooling her features into something a bit more fitting for a woman of her rank, she glanced easily away from him and instead settled her baby blue gaze on the distraught man kneeling on the floor looking shaken and destroyed.

Hawkeye walked over and grasped Roy's shoulder with one hand, the other still at her hip near her gun just in case. She knew not to be too gentle with him, as he would snap even worse, and shook him until his gaze met hers. "Sir…what happened?"

Roy just stared unseeingly past her, Rambe's words repeating sickeningly in his head, creating images of Ed; bound, gagged, desperate, crying, in pain…it was more than he could take. To know that Edward, proud, vulnerable Edward, had been beaten like an animal…Roy started trembling, rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe that had happened to Ed, the sunshine of their lives. The spark that showed them that they could keep going no matter what they thought, because he showed them that it wasn't impossible every day he lived. Ed was so strong, and to be taken down to that level by a man like Rambe…

"Edward…Ed…Lieutenant, what he did…!" he stuttered out, grasping the woman's shoulders tightly, his eyes desperate as they searched hers. Searching for some sort of stability after his world had been tilted off its axis so violently by Rambe's words. Every image he had been upholding, trying to think Edward had gotten those wounds in battle, that delicate little hope had been crushed when he had realized that he had been attacked in a way they weren't familiar with. He was never one to get too close to his underlings, but now he clutched at her pristine uniform jacket much like a babe clinging to its mother's blouse.

Riza tensed, not used to this desperate display, something almost akin to affection glowing in her soft baby blues. She had sworn to protect him when she had met him, and though she couldn't protect him from his thoughts she could give him comfort, as little and stiff as it was. A hand found its way under the man's arm, rubbing his back even as he tensed up. This was a little far but eventually his muscles uncoiled and the tears vanished much faster than they had appeared. Composure regained, the gently shrugged her hand off.

"Sir, you can tell me about it tomorrow. We must get you out of here, where you can rest. Come on, sir."

Riza placed Roy's arm over her shoulder, and helped him up. Only Ed could get this kind of reaction out of people like Roy, Hughes, and Maria Ross. Strong people to the core, he had not only wormed his way through unnoticed, but once he was inside their hearts he lit up their world like a thousand suns. With him gone, they were left groping in darkness. Other people besides them, who had trained themselves into oblivion to ignore their feelings for their job-such as Roy- had been completely helpless to Ed, who worked his way into everybody's hearts, even without noticing it. The boy wasn't very touchy-feely unless you managed to crack his barriers, and he hadn't even realized that just by being himself, he had been everybody's support at such a young age.

Riza was careful to keep away from the busy hallways, and with every step Roy seemed a little stronger. It was more of a temporary encouragement to himself, for as they entered the break room, and Riza gently lowered Roy to the futon in the corner, it all vanished and he turned his back to her quickly. Roy was freely crying, and silent as it was, they still trickled slowly down his face. Riza pulled a chair up next to his bed to keep watch, legs crossed professionally and hand close to her gun should anyone try to come in.

All through his rest, there was a soft murmur almost like a prayer from his lips, pained and disbelieving.

"Ed….Edward…"

**Edward**

Oblivious to the fact that he was currently in the minds of nearly every person in the military, Ed was struggling for survival. After using that Transportation Alchemy, he had vanished from the house, and in the middle of nowhere. At least, from what he could tell through hazy vision and dancing spots it sure looked like the middle of nowhere. Though, one can't be sure when you're nearly delusional from the pain still wracking your body.

Instantly he had hit the ground, exhausted, and with bruises, cuts, and broken bones. Long, deep lacerations traced down his arms, spilling his life onto the soil beneath him, staining his tan arms a strange color of red and the dirt a sickening black. Ed had needed to visit the Gate, actually, to use the practically forbidden move, and the Gate never had liked Ed, and refused to let go without breaking a few more bones and letting the souls have at him. It seemed Rambe hadn't been enough, and the laughing white and grey figure had taken great pleasure in tormenting him, letting the beasts inside the doorway tear at him before he was deposited here.

Edward gasped with each breath, desperate to get air into his lungs. The oxygen pumped freely, so at least his lungs hadn't been pierced by any of his broken ribs. That was a slight reassurance, for he really needed to breathe if he was going to get enough feedback from his body to clot the blood. His hair had slipped away fully from his braid, and it was now soaking wet and spilled around him like a blanket, dirty and soiled with grease, soot, and blood that still oozed and itched from his scalp. The pelting rain made his vision even more unfocused, something that brought a grimace to his stained and split lips. With a valiant effort he tried to crawl to his knees, needing to know how badly he was broken before he decided anything else.

On his first try, Ed realized his right wrist was broken, as having placed both hands to the dirt to try and heave his torso up, fire had spread along his forearm and it had bent in an angle he refused to remember, making him crash back down. It seemed they had left his legs mostly intact. Good, because without his automail he wouldn't be able to walk at all. Too tired to move further, Ed slumped to the ground, fighting for his breaths that burned like acid down his throat and into his lungs, still dry heaving and coughing from the smoke inhalation.

His wounds, not only from the Gate, but Rambe, were bleeding heavily, and his vision was swimming, blurring, and moving with blood loss and exhaustion. Just as the darkness started to settle in his vision and started to drag him into unconsciousness, an image became sharper through the trees. He managed to make out a proud, bold head with violent purple eyes, long graceful legs and thick raven black fur. A…wolf? What was a wolf doing here? Had his blood attracted the noble creature here? It did not look underfed, so it shouldn't be too badly off. They were very rare, and lived further up North, so to see one here was quite a sight indeed.

The blackened animal slowly walked up to him, before retreating to a few feet and sitting there, motionless- on watch. Bright purple eyes watched him with an intelligence that both confused and angered the teenager. Why was it that every strange, impossible thing in this world was attracted to seeking him out? Ed scoffed slightly, knowing the wolf would alert him if anything approached. It was instinct for them to be alert, and if something were to come this way, there would certainly be enough noise to wake him. For now he had to hope that fate was smiling down on him, and that he wouldn't be attacked before he could awaken again.

The wolf remained there as his world blackened and he slipped from consciousness.


	3. Amaryllis Flowers

YAY!!! CHAPTER THREE!!! Wow, I have never updated so consistently before!!! AND SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY!!! :O I was REALLY UNSURE about the last chapter, but I'm so proud of myself!! ^^

This chapter is mainly about Ed so I hope people like the change!

THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY A ROYxED STORY DUE TO THE POPULARITY OF VOTES. FOR THOSE WANTING ELRICEST, I AM STARTING ANOTHER STORY FOR THAT. Yes it has a different plot but I hope it makes up for it!! It's ok, I was hoping for Elricest too XD.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY!!! But I DO own Rambe….AND THIS STORY AND ITS PLOT.

_**THE WOLF WILL BE STAYING UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY. IT WILL ONLY 'TALK' TO ED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IM SORRY, BUT ED NEEDS SOMEONE/SOMETHING TO HELP HIM. THE WOLF PLAYS THAT ROLE**_

_**OH YA**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE UBERLY AWESOMETASTICAL FULLMETALHANYOU15!!! You rock!! Here's your chapter!!.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunshine and pain.

That's what Ed awoke to as the bright gold ray's penetrated his vision, even past his closed eyes. Ed groaned the pain in his body unbearable. Shifting each finger, toe, and body part, Ed surveyed the damage of Rambe's torture, and the Gate's sick pleasure.

Ed groaned. Great, just great. A broken wrist on his left hand, broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts, metal pieces from Rambe still lodged in his skin. Not to mention what could possibly be wrong _inside_ of him.

Pained sharp gold eyes blearily surveyed the meadow he had transported himself to. Where the hell _was_ he, anyway? The sunlight caught the droplets of rain still clinging to the grass, striking out sharp rainbows and diamonds from their inner colors.

And there, still sitting vigilantly, was the wolf. Ed jerked. It had been calming, knowing that the majestic animal had been watching over him, but Ed had never expected it to stay! The wolf gazed down at him, its strange blue eyes glittering knowingly in the morning sun.

The wolf closed its eyes, and gracefully pushed off into a standing position, its beautiful black-grey fur glistening and moving with the gentle wind.

Ed was captured, hypnotized by its beauty. The wolf walked ever so slowly towards the boy, its movements precise and with the gracefulness that showed it was more dangerous than it was letting on. It bowed its head, and stepped sideways, sending a silent message to the golden haired boy, its powerful chest moving slowly.

Ed shakily moved his arm up, watching the animal, unsure if he was doing the right thing. The wolf blinked reassuringly, and Ed gently placed his right arm over the wolf's neck.

Straightening from its crouched position, the wolf gently helped Ed to his knees. Ed hissed in pain, and whimpered softly. The wolf pushed its shoulder against Ed's hip until he was standing on shaky legs. Ed quietly noted that the wolf was larger than most, its shoulder coming up to Ed's midsection.

Ed felt his eyebrow tick when he thought of what Roy would say concerning his height. Panting heavily, Ed shakily placed his hand on the wolves back as he staggered towards the edging of trees.

The wolf growled lightly under its breath, and Ed gave it a helpless look. It merely lowered its head, and pushed Ed to the left, and together they circled the meadow, each round building Ed's strength until he was only relying on the wolf for guidance, and strange comfort.

Ed finally lifted his hand of the wolves back, and sat on his knees, facing it. The wolf calmly stared back, its deep blue gaze calm and unwavering. "So…I believe you are female?" Ed questioned.

The wolf lowered its head once and blinked; yes. Ed was slightly unnerved by the she-wolfs ability to respond, but waved it away. "Why are you…helping me?"

The she-wolf's eyes twinkled, and her lips quirked into a slight smile. She tucked her head to her chest, poked Ed's right side of his chest, and then raised her head to rest her muzzle on his forehead.

Ed's eyes widened. That either meant 'I love you' or 'I feel connected to you' and either one was strange, and, scientifically, impossible. But Ed had learned that almost anything was possible; shown by the homunculi.

Ed gulped slightly. "How are you…-" At a loss for words, Ed moved his hands around in confusion. "Like this?"

The she-wolf looked at a loss, and then blinked in decision. Nosing Ed's hands, she made them move together, like he was going to perform Alchemy.

"You are like this because of…Alchemy?"

The she-wolf nodded. "Were you a direct result?" That was a no. "So you were on the side-lines, but got caught up in it."

The she-wolf nodded sadly. "So that's how…" Ed placed a gentle hand onto her head, and felt his eyes tear up. "J-Just like Nina and Alexander…"

Ed clenched his eyes closed, and the she-wolf whined, licking at the corners of his eyes. "But…why me?"

The she-wolf looked uncertain, and then she hastily got up, and moved to his back. She bumped his red jacket. Ed was confused. "My…jacket?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. "The symbol!"

The she-wolf nodded. "You've seen this symbol before?" Another nod. "Was it a female?" The she-wolf looked confused, then shook her head; no. "So not Izumi-Sensei…"

"But, only Izumi-Sensei, myself, and Alphonse have this symbol…was it a large metal person?"

The she-wolf was certain this time; no. Ed was shocked. "So, you knew me, and remembered me yesterday?"

The she-wolf nodded multiple times. "But…how? How do you remember me? It must have been when I was travelling…"

The she-wolf nodded slowly. Suddenly, Ed recalled a night that he never had thought about before. He had been out in the woods with Alphonse, but his younger brother had been busy making camp for the night. There had been an injured wolf-pup near the sight…he had been gathering firewood, and had taken the pup to Alphonse, and they dressed its wounds, red it, and later, set it back out into the wild.

"Was that…you?!" The she-wolf nodded. "But the pup, it had a mark, on its hind foot. It was a white star, on its main bottom foot-pad!"

The she-wolf slowly turned around, raising its hind right foot for inspection. Sure enough, there was the white, star-shaped blotch on its pad.

Ed put a hand on his head, closing his eyes. "This is completely unscientific, but it's true, I guess."

Ed uncovered his eyes, and looked at the she-wolf. "Is there a way you can…tell me your name?"

The wolf got to her feet, and helped Ed up from his knees, careful of his broken wrist and ribs. Leading the way, she made it to the tree-line. She slowed to a stop, and looked over her shoulder at Ed. Lowering her head again, she pointed her nose at a flower nestled in the grass, then looked once more at Ed.

Ed recognized the flower immediately the small, pink and white dusted blossom's name springing to his mind. It had always been his mother's and Winry's favorite. Ed slowly looked over to the now named she-wolf.

"Your name is Amaryllis?"

The newly-discovered Amaryllis nodded her head. "That stands for Splendid Beauty…I guess you fit that description."

And indeed she did. Unlike other wolves, Alchemy had changed her into a splendid creature. Black-Grey fur with a dark blue tint in the right light, with ocean-blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence, Amaryllis was definitely beautiful. Not to mention her ethereal grace and human emotions.

By that time it was noon, and Ed sighed as he gazed at the lengthening shadows. "Amaryllis, huh?"

Amaryllis nodded, and gently nosed the back of Ed's knee, telling him to lie down. Ed obeyed, and flopped down onto his stomach, his arms folded and under his chin. Amaryllis flopped down beside him, and both gave a content sigh.

"Amaryllis…I want to thank you. I don't think I could have gotten the spirit to go on without your help. It's strange, really, how quickly we've become friends, despite our shocking backgrounds…"

Amaryllis merely pressed her damp nose to his cheek, shushing him. Ed curled up on his side in a c-position, Amaryllis curled in a ball next to his stomach. Exhausted by the week, and that day's exercise, Ed was quietly and gently claimed by sleep.

**Amaryllis' POV**

Craning my neck ever so slightly, I took in the features of the boy. The moment I had caught his scent last night, I had bolted to the clearing, guarding the defenseless child I now held in my care. When he was barely 12 years old, he had helped me as a pup. I had been 12 at the time, and Alchemy had turned me into this; an intelligent wolf that could communicate and understand.

Not that I minded of course. I had felt bad, lying to the boy, but it was necessary. I was not caught in the sidelines. I had befriended, saved, and loved a wolf, and we were forever travelling companions. When she was killed, she allowed me to merge with her, and I did.

So now, I was a 15 year old wolf-girl, watching over this 15 year old, unique boy. I was older than him by a few months, but that was fine. When he saved me that night, after the Transmutation, I knew I would meet him again, and I did, three years later.

When I had seen him last night in the meadow, I had been appalled. He had gone from the brash, loud, outgoing, intelligent boy I had met to this open, defenseless, hopeless young man. I had promised myself that I would forever be to him what my wolf was to me.

Detaching myself from my strange thoughts, I set about cleaning the bleeding wounds I could see, picking out metal shrapnel gently, so as not to awaken the boy when he needed sleep the most. I was shocked and disgusted by the numerous, various wounds that littered his body. He had been tortured, that was plain and obvious.

And the burns, those had to have come from a fire of some kind. With a sigh, I cleaned the last wound I could reach, and curled up beside him, my head aligning right next to his. And moments later, sleep claimed me as well.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nobody's POV

That morning, Amaryllis awoke just as the sun peaked into the clearing, spilling its fiery rays over the two people inhabiting the meadow. Amaryllis was a light sleeper, and had been on guard the whole night, as always, ready to spring awake to run or fight.

Amaryllis gazed down at Ed, before she turned and ran off into the woods, aiming for the river a few yards from the clearing. It wasn't hard to find food for herself and Ed, and by the time she was making her way through the edge of the trees, her eyes on her companion, it was about 10:00 am.

Ed awoke just as Amaryllis waltzed into the clearing, dropping her prize a few feet from him. Ed opened bleary eyes, then groaned and shifted to cover his face as the bright sun invaded his vision. Amaryllis rolled her eyes and trotted over, nosing at the boy's hands and face until he groaned and mumbled an 'Okay, Okay, I'm up, I'm up.'

Flicking her ears in amusement, Amaryllis rolled what she had captured towards the boy, who peeked at it with one eye, still fighting the lingering clutches of sleep. With a grunt he lurched unsteadily to his knees, and the fast movement doubled with his wounds and recovering blood loss made his vision swim and his body sway.

Just as he pitched forward, Amaryllis dashed to his side, and captured him with her back under his stomach. Ed panted heavily before mumbling an apology and thanks, slowly getting back up. Amaryllis watched his movements warily, ready to surge forward if he needed her help again. But Ed was fine, and managed to crawl on his knees over to the pile of food.

Two rabbits lay on the ground, which Amaryllis had gathered for him, having eaten her fill when she had been hunting. Ed cast Amaryllis a sad, pleading look, and Amaryllis instantly moved to his side, where he once again placed his automail hand on her back, and swung sweepingly to his feet.

Helping him along, Amaryllis led him to the tree line, fetching sticks in her mouth while Ed gathered some in his good arm as well. Walking back to the meadow, Amaryllis had her mouth full of wood, and Ed had his automail arm wrapped around a bundle as well.

It wasn't long before they had a fire going, and the rabbits roasting over it. Ed greedily consumed them, and he had reason, for he hadn't eaten in at least three days. Finding his growing strength, Ed decided to chance a small Transmutation, and made a splint for his wrist. Now able to move around without much worry over that one body part, Ed set about using tough branches to create a small shelter.

Amaryllis was soon outfitted with a carrying case. It was practically a rectangular box, but with the top cut off. Using the tough hide from the rabbits, Ed mad two cinches that attached to the box. Amaryllis could then easily step into it, and Ed could place wood and supplies into the basket, and she could help carry them around.

Even though his external wounds were healing, Ed still had major problems from his broken ribs, and he was constantly worried about one of them puncturing a lung.

Even so, Amaryllis had a brighter future knowing she now had a purpose in life, and Ed had a brighter future knowing he had a companion, and that he was going to survive and live on.

And the two companions worked on through that day, both knowing they were breathing, moving, _living_.

~*~*~*~*

DONE!! I hope this chapter is okay!!!! IM REALLY NERVOUS!!! Im not sure if some people will appreciate Amaryllis playing such a big role, even if everyone liked her in the previous chapter…

PLEASE REVIEW, AND PLEASE COMFORT ME!!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF IM ACTUALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!

_**Constructive Criticism and Praise is WORSHIPPED **_


	4. Tremors

FAST UPDATINGNESS!!! YAY!!! XD This chapter is going to be more focused on Ed's PROGRESS, unlike the last chapter, which was more about him getting back up onto his feet and seeing the future. Ed is building his bond with Amaryllis now, and traveling, trying to find out where he is, and how he's going to make it back to Central!!! Hope you guys enjoy it, this was hard to write!!

_**This chapter is once again dedicated to FullMetalHanyou15, and all my faithful reviewers!!!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ed's POV**

That next morning, I felt much better. My wounds were finally, after almost a week, healing and stitching up. Even though I was still recovering the last bits of my blood loss, I felt energized, strong, and hopeful.

With a deep breath, I heaved myself up into a sitting position, glancing around for Amaryllis. As always, she was sitting outside the opening of my makeshift tent, guarding and waiting, ready for me to wake up so we could move.

I climbed slowly out of the make-shift hutch, careful of my ribs. I sent a questioning glance to Amaryllis, who understood immediately, and slipped on the basket-like construction so it rested on her back. Groaning, I straightened; and instantly my eyes widened, my arms flying to my stomach as a torturing, fiery pain shot through them until I was nearly in tears. Gasping out, I fell to the ground, convulsing in pain.

Instantly, Amaryllis was by my side, snuffling at my face gently, whining sadly. When the convulsing phase passed, Amaryllis, her blue eyes sad, helped me to my feet. I sent a strained smile her way, trying to regain my breath as I panted raggedly. Amaryllis plainly showed that she didn't buy it, and I sighed, inclining my head.

Amaryllis just gave me a look, and I grumbled, picking up the tools I had transmuted using stones and wood. It was crappy, but it worked. At the moment, I couldn't just waltz around and transmute whatever I wanted. I had a certain amount of energy, even if it did grow a little every day.

I walked slowly with Amaryllis, my automail hand rested softly on her head. It had become a habit, and Amaryllis didn't mind either. I gazed out over the field, and softly patted Amaryllis on the head.

I gazed at her, catching her eyes, before flicking them to the horizon, and then back at her. Amaryllis searched my eyes, before nodding. It was time to leave, and Amaryllis had understood my flicking gaze, and understood and agreed.

It was still early, and, packing the tools and a few other things into the basket, we set out. I followed Amaryllis, who was heading straight into the sun. Thinking back suddenly, I was shocked. I remembered how I had fully communicated with Amaryllis…in her own language!! That was how she had answered my questions in the same fashion; then I realized…I understood her when she flicked her ears, or swished her tail a certain way. That meant that I…understood Wolf????

I shook my head, and kept walking. Amaryllis flicked one ear back at me, keeping her eyes on the road. Calmly, and before I could comprehend that I had understood it, I gave her a small grunt-whine of 'I'm fine' in return.

I faltered in my steps, mouth open in shock. No way!! Amaryllis gave a small, amused snort. I stumbled along, trying to function enough to think. Okay, so I could understand her, and respond in turn. Maybe it was from being around her for a while, and becoming close enough to interpret everything?

I shook my head and groaned. I just decided not to think about the matter any longer. Amaryllis looked over her shoulder at me, and I blinked at her. Amaryllis just rolled her eyes, and looked at me pointedly, telling me I was supposed to understand or realize something.

I slowed down, and instantly tuned in my senses-while also inwardly gaping that I was doing what Amaryllis always did- and heard it instantly. Rushing water! A river!

Amaryllis walked up to me, placed her muzzle on my hand, and closed her eyes. I froze, and felt the unmistakable tingle of Alchemy…from Amaryllis!! My senses instantly sharpened to what she had, and my nose twitched as I smelled the tangy air of the nearby body of water.

I just gaped at her when she removed her head. Amaryllis rolled her eyes, and then looked pointedly at the tattoo on my tattered over-coat. I nodded in understanding.

Turning to the right, I strode eagerly through the trees, and soon enough, sparkling river-water entered my vision. I nearly squealed in delight, and raced to the riverbank. I fell to my knees, pushing my face into the cold water and reveling in the cold delight that washed clashingly past my skin.

Amaryllis came walking up, and her eyes sparkled with a new childish delight. I warily watched her, and she merely whined happily. It came faster than I expected. Amaryllis gave a happy howl, and with a powerful leap, landed right in the river; and the river landed right on me.

I squealed, and jumped in after her, determined to get payback. Amaryllis just laughed in that animalistic way of hers and kept away. Then, she slipped, her paws scrabbling for a grip on the unforgiving, forever-changing river bottom.

The once admirable river-water instantly turned into a wild, crashing, dangerous thing that whirled Amaryllis away. I don't know why I was so frightened, but I screamed aloud and jumped after her. There was no way she could make it with the rapids quickly approaching.

In my head I was cursing myself for my own stupidity. Amaryllis spiraled just out of reach, and I instantly jumped forward, grabbing her desperately. Her back was against my chest, and I clasped my hands around her stomach and chest, my chin on her head.

The river took us both, and I felt my breath leave me as a rock struck me square in the back, but I refused to let go. Twirling us around, I stretched out my automail hand, and as we flew past, I grabbed a rock as hard as physically possible, slamming us against us as the river continued to fly past.

Panting, I drew us up onto the rock, and threw Amaryllis toward the bank, where she stumbled ashore in seconds. Now, clinging to the rock, my strength left me, and I nearly let go. Amaryllis was on the bank, howling in terror.

"Stay there!" I cried out to her, and she looked torn, but obeyed. Willing my body to work, I drifted from rock to rock, letting the river carry me to them. It took what seemed like forever before I finally hit shore. Dead tired, and feeling guilty.

Amaryllis raced over, licking my face and whining desperately. I managed a quiet whine of my own, before I crawled out of the water, falling asleep as soon as I hit the grass near the bank.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Ed and Amaryllis didn't awaken for a while after that, and when they did, they ignored their wounds and pushed onward, each feeling guilty about what happened. By the time that night had come, each was about to start crying. Amaryllis bowed her head and whined brokenly.

Ed whipped around to look at her before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her powerful neck. "No, Ama-Chan, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have chased you…I'm sorry…"

Amaryllis placed her head on his shoulder and whined comfortingly. Ed nuzzled his nose into her neck, and they curled up together, falling asleep without guilt plaguing their minds.

That morning, Ed woke up to Amaryllis nuzzling his face insistently. Ed groaned, but awoke nonetheless. Having nothing else to do, Ed got up, got a drink and a small snack from their food store, and headed out once more.

By the time it was noon, Ed was cursing, growling, and complaining. Why where there so many brambles?!

Then, barely an hour later, Ed spotted it, and squealing with joy, he ran to it. "A road!! It's a road, Ama-Chan!! We're near a rest stop!!"

Amaryllis loped to his side, and barked repeatedly in joy, jumping around and making all sorts of noise. Ed jumped to his feet, and, careful of his wounds, hugged Amaryllis tightly, his eyes tearing up. "Thank you, Amaryllis, for leading us here, and helping me this whole time…"

Amaryllis just tucked him closer to him, her head on his back. They sat there, talking and answering each silent question as they waited for a transportation of some kind, for they didn't know which way to go, and which way was closer to civilization.

It took almost two hours, but it finally came in the form of traveling merchants. Ed leapt of the ground with a holler, and quickly told one of the people what had happened-excluding the whole Alchemy thing, and Amaryllis' condition.

The merchants, along with a few entertainers, were glad to help them, and Ed, along with Amaryllis, jumped into the back of a small covered cart. Ed, however, nearly went insane during the whole trip.

In the whole journey, he had only had Amaryllis, and now, looking at all these people, all these mysterious men, he was reminded of Rambe, and each memory broke him down closer to insanity. Ed clutched Amaryllis until it was almost painful, and with feral eyes of a trapped wild animal, flicked his gaze from face to face until he was about to scream and run.

Amaryllis pushed against him, took his hand in her mouth, and jerked it softly back in forth in a loving tug. Shaking with fear, Ed stared down at her with tortured eyes. Amaryllis lowered her ears slowly, and whined softly, saying 'It's all right, I'm right here' in their own private language.

Ed couldn't stop the memories, or the shaking, but he nodded jerkily, and spent the rest of the ride with his head hidden in her long fur.

"Here we are, guys!! Xenotime!!" The head driver yelled back, and his exclamation was repeated back down the line until Ed heard it, and his head snapped up quickly.

"X-Xenotime?!" he cried in shock. A woman looked at him strangely before nodding.

Ed couldn't quite remember how far it was from Central, but at least he knew someone here!! Ed's eyes softened at the memory of his and Alphonse's search for the Philosopher's Stone.

Minutes later, Ed was jumping out of the caravan, Amaryllis beside him, and he almost cried when he realized how far he'd come since that night with Rambe.

Brushing aside the memories, Ed set out to find the information booth. He didn't have any money, and he refused to beg, so he couldn't call Central. All he could do was find out where _they_ had gone, and if they were still in Xenotime.

Standing in the booth with Amaryllis sitting guard outside, Ed scrolled quickly through the names in the book, and found their names easily and actually quite quickly.

Armed with an address, Ed summoned Amaryllis with a quick look, and he set off down the road, heading for a street called 'Evardo' to find _their_ house.

It didn't take long. Of course, it was different from the large mansion they had previously been occupying, but Ed didn't mind. Then, everything went white. Ed gave a strangled cry as his ribs flashed fire into his veins. This was bad; worse than the last ones all combined, and it nearly sent Ed into screaming for help.

Ed coughed, and he was shocked to find crimson blood now speckled on the sidewalk. Stumbling desperately to his feet, he ignored Amaryllis and stumbled to the door of the house he had been searching for.

Ed rang the door bell just as his vision started to fade into black. Amaryllis was barking madly, and he placed his arm over her neck while she howled. Right as his vision was almost gone, the door was thrown open, and a tall, short-haired blond was standing in the doorway, blue eyes wide with suspicion that quickly turned to fear and shock at spotting Ed.

Ed managed a shaky, bloodstained smile. "R-Russell…" he choked out, before he fell unconscious.

**Russell's POV**

Shocked couldn't even begin to word how I was feeling as Ed fell unconscious, the dog or wolf beside him whining and crying and howling. I instantly reached my hands out, placing my hands under his arms and lifting him up. I settled Ed bridal-style in my arms, and, eyes wide, turned to face my brother Fletcher, who was wearing a similar expression that was pasted currently on my face.

"I-Is that…Ed?!" he cried, reaching out a shaking hand. I gulped nervously. "Y-Yeah, Fletch, it is…"

Fletcher looked shocked. "B-But Colonel Roy…!" he struggled out. I tightened my grip on Ed, letting the animal in and closing the door. "I-I know Fletch, but we can't call him yet. He may have explained what had happened, but we don't know Ed's side yet. We're just going to have to wait, Fletch…"

I looked down at the older boy in my arms. When had he started to look so haunted?! Fletcher noticed, and tears sprang to his eyes as he reached out a shaking hand to brush a stray hair away from Ed's face.

I turned around, and gently placed Ed on the couch, my hands fluttering over his body as I checked for the damage. I paled considerably. Nearly all his ribs were broken, his wrist was as well, and his automail definitely needed help. Not to mention what must be going on in his chest considering the blood on his lips.

I started to shake, and I sat down, a hand on my forehead. I looked desperately over at my younger brother. "Oh g-god Fletch, look at him!" I cried, waving my hand in Ed's direction. Fletcher looked pale.

I rambled on, my voice wavering and shaking. "H-He's so skinny, and light! He has so many wounds, and his face…!" I broke off. Oh Lord, his face! It wasn't meant to be like this! Ed was like a diamond, or the sun! He shouldn't look like that!

Fletcher choked back a sob, and sat down beside Ed, trembling. "I-I know, Russ, I know. B-But all we can do is wait…"

I looked at him in shock. That was right…we could only wait…

But I didn't know if I could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

:O WOW! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!

You know what, I MIGHT make this a RusselXEd story…because Russell is informed of everything (Via Roy) and he now has Ed in his care…PLUS I LOVE THAT PAIRING. Maybe!!!! ^^


	5. Riza's Love

ARG! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever guys. I just didn't know what to put!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Ah well.

* * *

Ed creaked open an eye. Red sirens were blaring in his mind as he regained consciousness. This was _not home. _Where he usually slept, there was gentle grass and soft, firm ground. What he was on was soft and moldable. The smells were also definitely different. Instead of crisp air, grass, and dirt, there was food, warmth, and people.

_People. _Ed had a flashback of every time people had harmed him. His thoughts screeched to a halt on Rambe. With an ear-shattering scream, Ed lurched to his feet, swaying from exhaustion, dehydration, and lack of food. The bed made moving hard, and he fought for balance.

Amaryllis came crashing through the door, eyes wide with fright until she caught Ed's eyes. Russell and Fletcher ran in just as they locked gazes. Ed froze as if he were struck by ice. Then, he exploded in one fiery outburst. He hit the bed in a four-legged crouch before leaping off the bed with a howl.

Amaryllis started barking like mad and whirled, following Ed as he raced out the door, escaping the two Tringham's. All Ed knew was that he and Amaryllis were somewhere strange, and he had her, and they needed to get out. _Now. _

Russell cursed. Ed wasn't thinking, and he didn't remember anything. Russell bolted after Ed, his brother on his tail. They skidded into the living room, where Ed growled and cowered in a corner, unsure of where to go in the huge house. Amaryllis was looking uncertainly at the brother's, and with a fierce look told them to wait.

The brothers sat down slowly on the floor, eyes never straying from Ed's form. Ed grunt-whined to Amaryllis, who turned her head and growled softly in response to his frightened, confused gaze. Ed's eyes widened, and his mind clicked everything into place. He straightened, shaking, before struggling toward the brothers, who stood in response.

Ed struggled a few steps more before he collapsed, Fletcher running forward to catch him. Ed looked up and gently fingered Fletcher's features with his fingertips. "Fletch…" he whispered. Fletcher's eyes began to tear up, and he choked on a sob. "Nii-San…!"

Fletcher clutched Ed into a hug, both of them crying. After Fletcher steadied Ed, they trekked into the kitchen, where Ed flopped into his chair, leaning his head on the table and tracing the grain of the wood with his eyes.

Fletcher sat next to him, and gently fed him the warm bran he had cooked. Ed feebly opened his mouth, and Fletcher, eyes tearing up again, helped feed his adopted brother.

Ed couldn't stomach more than half of the little bowl. He fell asleep in Fletcher's arms in minutes. Fletcher glared at nothing in particular, cursing in such a way that Russell's head was jerked towards his brother as if by something real. Fletcher was the one person he had never heard curse.

Fletcher's fierce blue gaze clashed with his brother's over Ed's body, and Russell was shocked to find that he couldn't hold his terrifying gaze.

Nothing was going to take that boy from Fletcher.

* * *

Ed, for the next few days, took time to heal; eating food that slowly became more solid so as to not upset his stomach. Every time Russell was about to question him, Fletcher blocked his way with a snarl, glaring at him until Russell grumbled and walked away.

Russell was relieved when Fletcher finally, with a begrudging look, let Russell step towards Ed to question him, the boy petting Amaryllis, whose head was on his lap. When he heard Russell approach, he swiveled his head to meet Russell's gaze.

Russell flinched inwardly at the hurt, scared eyes that met his own. Russell sat in front of Ed, letting Amaryllis sniff his hand. "Ed," Russell began softly "I need you to tell us what happened, okay?"

Ed stiffened instantly. However, he nodded stiffly and told Russell. "I got Al's body back…I actually did." He whispered. Russell smiled and congratulated him, but Ed shook off the compliment. "There was a General…I didn't know at the time, but he'd wanted me for a long time. He caught me outside at Al's celebration party."

Russell didn't like the tone in Ed's voice, and beckoned his younger brother to the floor with his eyes. Fletcher stood and obeyed wordlessly, looking at Ed. Ed shook lightly.

"General Rambe. I was alone, on the balcony, and he appeared, teasing me about everything. He made me mad, and we had a petty fight with words. He confused me with one comeback, and got me backed against the wall. I lashed out, naturally, and we scuffled for a bit."

Fletcher narrowed his eyes and scooted towards Ed.

"At first it was nothing I took serious. Then he got his knife. It soon turned into a very scary situation that I had somehow hooked myself into."

Ed snarled. "He got the best of me, after he used Al's name. I managed to inscribe and Alchemic Message on my watch, which I left behind for Al. He brought me to his place and-"

At that point Ed choked up and started crying. Russell left the room, and heard faint noises of Ed talking to Fletcher. Then there was a yell, and the sound of something crashing and breaking. Russell jumped, but clasped his hands over his ears and stayed in his room.

He heard Fletcher put Ed to bed with Amaryllis, then he flung the door to Russell's room open, his face red and tear-stained with his eyes flashing like fire.

Fletcher sat on his bed and told Ed's story.

Russell ended up crying. Fletcher ended up sobbing.

They held each other and vowed to never let that happen to the other, like it had happened to Alphonse and Edward.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Eastern HeadQuarters, Hawkeye speaking."

"Hawkeye! Oh thank the gate it's you!" Russell gasped out.

Hawkeye paused in shock. "Russell? Russell Tringham??"

"Yes! It's me!" he cried.

"What did you call for, Russell? What happened?"

"It's about Ed."

There was a deathly silence over the phone, and Russell shivered in fear.

"E-Edward? Is he there? Is he hurt? Do you know where he is? Can we find him?!"

Each question was rapid and anxious, worry and fear lacing her tone.

Russell laughed in exhilaration.

"Yes! Yes! He's here! With Fletcher and I! Hawkeye…he told us his story…"

Hawkeye gulped in air across the line.

"We're on our way."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Russell looked at the phone in shock before hanging it up and trotting to Ed's room.

"Ed?" he called, knocking softly. Russell listened for sound, but Ed had grown, and would no longer emit a single sound, his grace and coordination, topped by his time spent in the wild, had molded his loud, brash personality into something deadly and silent.

Ed opened the door, and stepped out, Amaryllis attached to his side as was natural. "Russell?"

Russell placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I called Hawkeye, Ed. She's coming."

Ed looked blank, and then started quivering. His head dropped and his body started shaking. Droplets made from tears hit the floor, splattering into dark puddles.

"H-Hawkeye…Riza…Riza…" he stuttered out, sobbing openly.

"Mom…Mom's coming…Kaa-San…" he whispered before he collapsed into Russell's arms. Russell gently put Ed on the couch, knowing he would awake in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, a car came to a screeching halt outside, and Russell and Fletcher heard a door slam. Harsh knocks resounded through the door, and Fletcher jumped to answer it. Hawkeye spoke to him rapidly before she hurried in, eyes scanning to room for Ed.

Ed rubbed his eyes, awakening, and his gaze shot to Hawkeye like a tracking device. Hawkeye felt her breath hitch at Ed's state. Ed, his eyes brimming with tears, shot up, arms outstretched.

"Riza!!" he cried.

Hawkeye ran forward and hugged him to her, crouching down. "Ed! Oh Ed…Ed…Edward you poor thing…" she whispered.

"Don't leave me……Kaa-San…"

Riza hugged him tighter.

"Not without a fight Edward. Never."

* * *

_**THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER!!! THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT!!!**_

Ok. Hope you enjoyed the OOC Riza, Ed, Fletcher, and Russell!

_**THIS IS STILL A ROYXED STORY!!!**_

~Blue-MoonKitsune


	6. Dashed Hopes

Ok I know it's been like…forever…but forgive me, my life took a turn for the worse and I was so deep in depression I couldn't bring myself to type. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, because there's going to be a huge plot-twist.

_**TRUST ME. THIS WILL NOT BE A SHORT STORY.**_

OK! ON WIT DA STOREH!

* * *

In minutes, Hawkeye had loaded Ed and Amaryllis into the small car. Russell was unsure, and voiced his concerns about the lack of security, since only Hawkeye had come.

Hawkeye just patted his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Russell. Good-bye and…thank you…for taking care of him…" she murmured, utterly sincere.

Russell just colored, stuttering. "He's like my brother, Miss Hawkeye. I couldn't leave him, and even if I wanted to, Fletch would kick my butt for trying to dump him off somewhere unsafe."

Hawkeye laughed, and she saluted before turning to the car and getting in, the engine fired up already. Ed stared blankly out the window, but Russell and Fletcher could see a new light in his eyes. It was small, but it was there.

The brothers prayed to the gate that nothing would ever take that hope from him again.

* * *

Ed, in the backseat, was retelling his story to Hawkeye. With every hesitant stammer or wince of pain her knuckles would turn more and more white, and her grip on the steering wheel would turn tighter and tighter.

When he finished, she was shaking with anger and torment. She was silent for a long while, and then, with a calming deep breath, she relaxed.

Looking forward, her gaze trained on the road, she laughed darkly.

"Oh, Roy is going to have fun with this…!"

Amaryllis and Ed caught gazes, and they simultaneously shivered at the dark tone.

Eventually, Ed fell asleep, and Amaryllis, grudgingly, fell asleep as well.

* * *

It came too fast, too suddenly. Nobody could have ever anticipated it.

One moment, Hawkeye was driving peacefully down the road with Ed and Amaryllis peacefully asleep in the backseat.

The next…

There was a large explosion directly in front of the car. Hawkeye cried out in alarm and threw the wheel to the right, towards an open field. She hit a ditch and, screaming, hit the wheel with her torso, knocking the air out of her.

The thing that scared her most was the sound that came next.

Ed and Amaryllis, cruelly awoken, had looked frantically out the window…and saw _them. _The Immortals. The Homunculi.

Ed let loose a chilling scream.

Amaryllis was on her feet in a flash, barking, growling, squealing, and rushing the door. Hawkeye, shouting incoherently, flew into the backseat and opened the door farthest from the group of Immortals.

Ed, despite being behind Hawkeye and Amaryllis, was the first one out. Screaming with fear and rage, he shot out of the car, Amaryllis barking by his side as Hawkeye stumbled out.

He rounded the car with astonishing speed, Amaryllis racing by his side. Crying out, he slapped his hands together, and with a smooth movement, slammed them into the ground. Large spikes started shooting quickly out of the ground, moving towards the Homunculi at top speed.

The group scattered, growling in annoyance.

Ed was beyond rage and fear, bordering hysteria. Hawkeye already had her gun out and was taking aim, firing bullets at the Homunculi that ventured too close to Ed and Amaryllis.

Ed just kept on going. He would clap, and then something else would rip alarmingly fast from the earth to try and attack the group in front of them. All of his emotions were fired out in bullets of Alchemy that drove the Homunculi back before they surged forward again.

But Alchemy took energy, and Ed had never completely healed. He was weakening, and the Homunculi knew it. So did Hawkeye, and Amaryllis. Hawkeye snarled when she reached for another clip, only to find that she had one left.

As she slammed the clip in, she ran forward. Just as one of the Homunculi- Gluttony, she remembered- jumped forward towards Ed, she shoved him out of the way and emptied her gun in a blaze of fury.

Ed, off-balance, confused, and high on adrenaline, was completely unsure of what was going on. All he heard was an evil laugh, and then a flash of green and black before he was hoisted into the air. A sharp pain flared in his neck, and as his vision faded to black, he struggled to meet Hawkeyes gaze.

"Tell Roy…"

And then he was unconscious, slung over the shoulder of Envy once more. Gluttony, sensing his mission was done, backed off quickly. Amaryllis squealed in terror and rage, trying desperately to get to Ed while Lust held her back with quick jabs near her feet.

Hawkeye's gaze fell upon Envy like an eagle, and with a scream she dropped her weapon and lunged at him. "Ed!" she cried.

Envy kicked her in the stomach, making her gasp and slump to the floor from the shock to her system.

She struggled to her knees, her blurred gaze seeing nothing but green, black, and in one beautiful spot, gold.

"E-Ed!"

She coughed, and a red substance flecked her hand. Blood.

She weakly reached up her hand towards Envy. "P-Please…Don't…he can't take any more…!" she struggled out, coughing again.

Envy just lifted his lip in disgust before turning away, motioning to the others to group up again. He got a firm grip on Ed's knees with his arm, and, with his back to Hawkeye, flickered and disappeared.

Fear seized Riza. Then despair, and hopelessness.

"EDWARD!!!!"


	7. The Wheels Are Turning

HAHAHAHA!!!

Time to tell Roy!!! *evil grin and laugh*

* * *

Hawkeye dragged herself into Headquarters, looking like death itself. Her scrape with the car crash and the Homunculi had left her battered, bloody, bruised…and broken.

Lost then Found.

Just as she had found Edward…her baby…he had been taken away.

"DAMMIT!!" She screamed, and threw her fist into the wall on her left, leaving a large hole. She fell sobbing to the floor.

"Lieutenant?! Is that you?! What the hell happened, and where is Ed?!"

Hawkeye leapt to her feet at astonishing speed for her state.

"Roy!"

Roy's arms shot out to catch her, and he steadied her.

His eyes took on near-hysteria.

"Where…is Ed?"

Riza started shaking and sobbing, murmuring a heartbreaking chant to herself.

"Gone…Gone…Homunculi…Envy…Edward…Gone…Gone…"

Roy dropped his arms.

"Havoc!!" he screamed, and the name echoed of the walls.

Jean Havoc came running down the halls and saluted. "Sir!"

His eyes hardened. "Take the Lieutenant to the infirmary. I'm leaving. Inform the others."

Havoc stumbled on his words. "S-Sir?! B-But Colonel, where are you going?!"

Striding down the corridor, Roy didn't even glance backwards. Pulling on his gloves, he said, "I'm going to find Edward."

* * *

"-…just a boy…can't help-…needs to help-… poor thing-…"

Edward felt his head rock dizzily from left to right, trying to gain his bearings.

Great. Shackles again. Fun!

Then the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and the last traces of sleep vanished from his mind.

Amaryllis. Was. Gone.

Riza. Was. Gone.

He roared in agony.

"AMARYLLIS!!!" he screamed, fighting his restraints as his eyes flashed open to reveal burning gold.

He kept thrashing. "Riza!!! Alphonse!!"

Then, tears collected in his eyes, and his breath caught in emotion. "R-Roy…!"

Oh gate, he hadn't even realized how he missed Roy. Every cocky smirk, every confident laugh, every countered insult…and mostly- Ed felt his heart squeeze- the fiery, passionate look that always made Ed loose his breath and make him stumble over himself. (3)

Lust and Envy jumped backwards in surprise, both landing in defensive positions, ready for an attack. Lust rushed forward towards Edward, and gently restrained him, holding him in a hug with his head on her shoulder.

Somehow, despite her being a Homunculi, Ed felt calmer.

"Shh…Shh…I'm sorry, Elri,(1) it wasn't my choice…Shh…shh…Amaryllis and the Lieutenant are fine…"

She whispered calming words in his ear, and he felt himself calm down. They were fine. He could live on if he knew that.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he sighed, melting once more into the embrace of sleep.

Lust stood, and turned to Envy, her dark eyes practically glowing with rage.

"He's just a child, Envy!" she whispered furiously, trying not to awaken the golden-haired child behind her.

Envy's eyes hardened.

"You're too soft, Lust. He's a sacrifice, not a brother or son!" he hissed.

Lust met his gaze equally.

"He may be, but he's only 15, Envy. Just remember that. He's only 15."

And with that, she left the room, and Envy snarled accusingly at the prone figure shackled to the cement wall of the Homunculi's Base Floor of their hideout.

With a curse, he spun round and left the room, locking the door shut behind him.

* * *

Amaryllis howled with grief. She was chained up outside of Eastern Headquarters, and all she could think of was Ed.

'_Gone! Gone! Gone! Brother!!!! Come Back!!! Gone! Taken!!!' _she howled.

Roy stormed out of the building, and instantly caught the wolf's eyes. She growled with the fury of a mother whose son had been taken from her.

She tucked her head to her chest; flung her head to the car he was walking towards, and then pointed her muzzle once more, desperately, at him. Roy. He was her only chance, her only hope, of finding Edward.

Roy was a lot like Ed, she soon realized.

He was quick to accept unnatural things such as she, he was confident and sure, but not overly so, and he held an aura of mystery. But the one thing they shared the most, she realized, was the fire that burned prominently within their very core, and it shone out through their eyes.

She smirked internally. Oh, yes, she liked Roy. And she was going to do whatever she could to do something to Roy and Ed's..ehrm…relationship. She laughed deviously inside her head.(2)

Roy luckily understood her, and he instantly unchained her. She whirled to the car, and leapt into the back seat, growling angrily at the ones that had taken her brother.

Roy got into the car, and rested his head against the steering wheel.

"Oh holy Gate…please let Ed be safe…"

Amaryllis whined in agreement, and hunkered down in the backseat, blue eyes dead and set on one path.

Roy started the car quickly, and he rubbed his hands together, warmth emitting and sparking from the Alchemic Gloves. Roy squealed quickly away from Headquarters, and his speed started gaining steadily as he wove his way through the busy streets of Central.

Amaryllis just stared out the window. They would pay. She would feel their skin rip under her teeth. She would feel their blood flow down her throat. Her eyes hardened with cruel joy.

Her eyes echoed perfectly the ebony ones currently watching the road.

Amaryllis and Roy would both get revenge, and they would both see carnage.

Most of all, they would both get Ed back.

* * *

Elric is what I think Lust would/should call Ed. Envy calls him 'Chibi-San' so I wanted her to have a nickname for him, since she's gonna help him, Roy, and Amaryllis soon.

Haha!! Amaryllis is gonna be a helper with Roy and Ed's blooming relationship! But so is Lust!! (Lol the name fits ;D)

Ok!! This has GOT to be my most FAVOURITE part of the WHOLE chapter!! Ed is finally realizing how much he misses Roy!! And that last sentence 'and mostly- Ed felt his heart squeeze- the fiery, passionate look that always made Ed loose his breath and make him stumble over himself.' Is my ABSOLUTE FAVOURITE!!! Because deepdeepdeep down he is a LITTLE BIT starting to fall for Roy!!!!! 8D

_**HELP ME**_

I want to know if anybody can notice that Ed is starting to think of Roy in a different light. I think I'm making Roy realize it more, but pleasepleaseplease state if you can notice it!!! And if you can guess what role Lust is going to play in the next chapter, I'll dedicate said chapter to you!!!


	8. Rivers of Red

Hola!!

SQUEE!!! I love you all!!!! I had so many people review and tell me how wonderful my story was!! Whenever I get a review I try my hardest to respond, but know that even if I don't, I still remember all of you!!!!

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**Aniki The Crim**_

_**Stylewriter565 (nice guess by the way!! Very very close!!! Nice insight!)**_

_**And all of you wonderful people who me!!! (too many to count!)**_

Dawn.

It really is a cruel thing.

For Ed, it was extremely so. For Dawn brought awakening, and with awakening, it brought consciousness. With consciousness? Memories. And memories, as we all know, are not something Edward deals with very well.

"Owwww!" Ed hissed, the word curling out delicately through his clenched teeth, and streaming slowly into the air.

Ed shifted his body, trying to find a comfortable position- which was hard, with his hands in shackles above him, and bent awkwardly between a concrete floor and concrete walls.

Ed went still, and just thought.

"Remember…Remember…Driving with Ama-chan and Kaa-San…falling asleep…a crash…screaming…Homunculi! And after that…black, and pain. I was taken…to the Homunculi's hideout, I'm guessing."

Ed's head drooped. Tiny pricks, like little needles, stabbed incessantly at the back of his eyes. He willed himself not to, but his strength of keeping his emotions in check had faded as his time in the woods lengthened. So he cried- and he cried silently. Tears, clear and sparkling like diamonds of despair, dripped down his cheeks in undulating waves, splashing off with crystal echoes as they fell from his face to shatter on the ground.

"So close…so close! Riza…Amaryllis…Roy! So close to home, and then these ASSHOLES HAD TO TAKE ME AWAY!!"

He collapsed again, sobbing, his fit over, and his energy drained.

Hiccupping, he thought of a song his mother used to sing for him and his brother when they were frightened or in despair. Voice cracking, he tried to mumble through the lump in his throat.

"_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves,_

_Among the fields of Barley,_

_You can tell the sun, in his jealous sky,_

_When we walked in fields of gold."_

Ed sighed. The song just wasn't right without someone else to sing with. He would always sing with Al, or with his mom.

Ed started swirling his wrists around in his shackles, but they were bound neatly. No Alchemy this time.

He remembered black hair, and his thoughts went easily and instinctively to Roy. But no, this person had been with him last night, and the voice and hairs style was female…he wracked his head for a name.

Lost, he started naming the seven sins.

"Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, and…Lust!"

He laughed aloud. She had helped him, held him, and held compassion for him.

He needed someone, and maybe, if he was lucky enough, and desperate enough, he could get Lust to help him.

"Hello!!" he cried. "Hello!! Come on you stupid immortals!!! You can't seriously think I'll sit here docile!!!"

That got the desired reaction. Envy came bursting through the door, snarling with rage.

"Stupid chibi!! Shut up!! What the hell do you want?!"

Growling at the insult to his height, he glared as best he could from his position.

"What the hell, Envy? Come on! I'm not freaking immortal! I need food, breaks, stretching! I'm human, you retard!"

Envy paused at that, as if just thinking of that. "Oh…ya…that's right…"

Ed laughed. He was forcing his old spirit to show through, or Envy would go all emotional on him again, like before, long ago in the past.

"Lust!!!!" Envy screamed, and the name echoed of the walls, the decibels bouncing from wall to wall, making Ed's head vibrate.

Lust appeared in a flash of black and pale cream. "Envy, don't shout, you know you'll get in trouble. It really is annoy-huh?"

Lust looked over and locked gazes with Edward, whose relief and despair suddenly decided to rear back into life, to show plainly in his eyes.

Lust clucked gently in her throat at Envy, but her gaze that was still clenched on Edwards showed pure pain, and lost hope. 'I'll help you' she mouthed, and Edward gulped harshly over the lump in his throat.

Envy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Eheh, ya, he kinda uh, needs your help. Bye!"

With that Envy was gone in a black and green blur, not wanting to get caught up in the duty of helping his half-brother.

Lust shot out a nail, and gently closed the door, latching it. She collapsed on her knees in front of Edwards's prone body, her eyes still on his.

"I'm sorry."

Ed looked confused. "What for?"

Lust trembled. "It's disgusting…vile…repulsive. I don't know how they can do this to a child…a child that just went through something so similar!"

Edwards eyes softened with pity. "You still have your memories, don't you Lust."

Lust, her head buried in her hands, nodded rapidly.

She sighed, and stood gracefully. "But it's not yet time. I can't help you, or break you out now. I'm sorry, Ed, you're going to have to bear with me on this one, ok?" she said, her voice trembling.

Ed felt his face fall, but he simply stared blankly at the ground, counting the small, web-like cracks that littered the cold grey floor.

Lust backed away slowly, and left, only to return with a plate of food which she placed next to Ed. She held up a spoonful of food- soup. His favorite.

But Ed couldn't eat. Wouldn't, for he was too far in despair. He stared vapidly at the liquid hovering in the spoon, but didn't move to open his mouth. With a sigh, Lust dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

"There is more that you can manage in your shackles, if you get hungry. I'll visit as much as I can, but, please, Ed, try. There are many people that are counting on you."

And with that she left, with a sad look in her eyes. Ed just went limp, unfeeling. And the darkness slowly overcame him, bringing him down into sleep.

"Wake up, brat!"

Ed stirred and groaned as his raw wrists rubbed against his restraints. He blearily opened his eyes to see Envy smirking triumphantly in front of him.

"What do you want, Palm-Tree?"

Envy colored viciously and cracked the item that was in his hand with an expert flick of the wrist.

Ed's eyes went wide, and his face drained of what little color he had. "A w-whip?!"

Envy smirked violently, and stalked towards his bound prey, the coiled mix of leather and rope swinging back and forth next to his leg.

He gripped Edwards chin in his hand and forced him to look Envy in the eye. He smirked, slowly and maliciously, as he took in the undulating fear coming from Ed. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue slowly from Edwards chin to his right temple, savoring the fear that permeated the air hovering around Edward.

Leaning close to his ear, Envy's lips brushed against it. "You're mine, Chibi. I'm going to break you, and you're going to become my pet, understand?"

Ed flinched and whimpered, but shook his head. Envy growled, dangerously low and animalistic as he jerked Edwards head forward with his grip becoming so tight it left marks.

"Understand?"

Edward choked down a sob and nodded rapidly. Inwardly, in the small part of his mind, his nearly-destroyed old self was disgusted at the fear he showed. _'Giving up already? What a shame, you twit. Did Rambe seriously break you down to this?'_

Edward froze at the name, and the whites of his eyes showed, and his eyes rolled in pure fear. Envy delighted in this, not knowing it was not because of him. Even if it wasn't because of him, it soon would be.

He broke of the shackles with a quick snap, and flipped Edward around only to reattach the chain. With his back towards Envy, he could barely see the tiniest bits around his sides, but other than that, nothing but his own skin.

That is what scared him the most. He couldn't see.

Envy cackled and waited, watching as Edwards's body tensed with anticipation as every second passed, fear making him wild, not knowing when Envy was going to swing.

Right as the fear took control of Edward and he lurched backwards, Envy snapped the whip. Edward was caught bare across the back- _when had his shirt been taken? _– As he screamed aloud. A long, horizontal wound, small but deadly, opened and started to bleed.

Envy closed his eyes and reveled in the sound of Edwards scream as it echoed deliciously into his ears. Ed fell forward again from his arched state of pain, and he landed against the wall for support as he panted, his eyes half-lidded in pain.

Envy groaned in delight as he savored the sight before him. Ed was already sweating, with blood starting to trickle down his back, and his eyes were lidded with pain as his chest heaved with exertion.

Envy reached forward and smeared his thumb harshly across the wound, making searing pain flare up violently in Edwards back. He hissed, and it dropped to a whine as Envy's finger left the mark.

Edward fell against the wall, leaning on it. Envy kicked him as hard as he could in the side, and as the air was forced out of his lungs Edward felt his nearly-knit ribs snap back and break once more. Ed screamed in pain again.

Envy fisted Ed's hair and pulled back, growling down at him. He smirked and leant down, smashing his lips possessively against Ed's, who tried to recoil but couldn't much to his distaste. Envy was satisfied, though, and he tossed Edward back down, snapping him so his back was once more against the wall.

"This is only the beginning, Chibi. I'm going very easy on you," Envy laughed.

Ed shivered at the tone, but he was too exhausted to waste any more tears on his case. He simply dropped his head and studied the floor, trying to ignore the pain. He choked on his words and let out a dry sob.

"Roy…will you be able to save me _this _time? Like you always do?"

Roy tingled down his spine. Something was wrong.

"Ed..."

He looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling like ethereal diamonds. He had been searching for all information on the Homunculi, and he finally had a lead. He lay on his back and drifted off. Tomorrow, he would set off.

"I'm coming, Ed."


	9. Captured

Hey guys!

Dang I love you guys! I had so many good reviewers! And so many people foretold the other part of this story! Go you guys!

This chapter is dedicated to:

_**Wicked Winter **_for being such a wonderful reviewer, and for catching all those small hints!

A week passed.

Edward soon fell into an abhorrent, feared routine.

7:oo am: Lust would sneak in and feed him, as well as try to raise his spirits for what they both knew was to come. Edward would eat, trembling with fear, and Lust would always feel anger rise in herself at Envy.

8:00 am: Lust leaves…

8:30 am: Envy enters.

8:30-9:30 am: Torture. Envy would try to gain information from Edward, who refused to spill anything about Central Command or the Military's documents and secretes of the Philosopher's Stone. Envy would grow furious, and usually whip Edward until he bordered unconsciousness. Then the beatings, the mental and physical abuse.

9:30-12:00: Solitude.

From noon onwards Edward usually was unconscious.

Mentally thinking of his horrific schedule, Edward shook with fear. He stared blankly forward, and tried to let the world just fall away, as he had learned trough ten days of torture.

Ten days.

Had it really been that short? Oh good lord, how was Edward supposed to last any longer? He felt as if he was going to simply fall away in the next moment. He felt a tug at his heart, and suddenly he felt fire burn through his veins, along with strength and the adrenaline of life and fight. He knew this fire, this burn. These TWO flames burning as one. The first flame was adrenaline, but along it fire, and Edward instantly remembered his fight with Roy. The second was of fighting- he'd fought enough in his life to instantly recognize the careful fear and adrenaline.

His back straightened as he convulsed with the newfound energy, and his mouth fell open in a soundless scream- but it was one of pure rebellion. His brilliant golden eyes, previously dead and blank, sprung alive with a tangible fire that was so familiar it hurt. His whole body brightened nearly visibly, and he chuckled darkly as the feeling started to recede. And then he heard his name whispered practically in his mind- _"Edward!" _

The word, his name, whispered, was like a scream in its effectiveness. Edward froze, and then a small, happy smile spread slowly across his face, careful not to become too hopeful. He recognized that voice! "R-Roy?"

Roy was fighting a homunculus.

He had gotten a lead on the Homunculi and the location of their hideout. Considering his current situation, his lead had been correct.

He had been intercepted by Sloth, who started to cruelly tease him about the nature of his quest. She knew of his personal mission, his need to find and save Edward. She knew he was pained because in the darkest corners of his mind he knew what Envy was doing to him.

Sloth laughed manically. "You'll never save him, you know!" she jeered. "Envy's got a new play-toy, so I don't think he's going to like it if you intrude!" she cackled. "He doesn't release his toys very easily!"

Roy slowed his attack and paused. "Play-toy?" he growled, Rambe's face appearing in his mind. Sloth cackled. "Oh yes, you should see him! Scars littering his back, cuts, wounds! Everything!" she screeched. "And his mental state! He looks like a doll! Envy has used a whip, his fists, kicks, rocks, knives! He's very creative. And your Edward, he won't let Envy hear him say Envy's name! He refuses to scream!" she laughed, a wild look in her eyes.

Roy shuddered and gagged. "But it's only been ten days!" he cried.

Sloth's words grew cold. "That is all Envy needs, little fire-thrower. Edward may not last for long."

Roy choked and grew cold. Sloth saw her chance and lunged forward, cackling. Roy snapped, but not at Sloth. They were outside of the decoy Homunculus hideout, and he fired to the left. There was a large stone tower, old and crumbling away.

The heat from the fire scorched forward and struck the tower. It groaned and heaved its way towards the ground. Sloth froze and looked up, giving a screech, this time of terror. The tower crashed down on her, and she was pinned. As the dust settled, Roy knew even she was trapped, despite her inhuman strength. She shot curses at Roy, who merely traced a small design of Alchemy upon his hand, stalking towards her.

He walked over, exhausted. He'd been fighting for what seemed like hours. "I feel no pity for you, Sloth." And with that he pressed two fingers to the symbol and pushed his own Alchemy into it. The symbol burned a violent red, and then Sloth was consumed in a molten fire, too hot to even become a flame.

Screeching, Sloth melted into nothing, returned to the gate. Roy collapsed on the ground, eyeing the grass. He stumbled to his knees, Sloth's words echoing in his head. It was so unfair! Why Edward? And because he'd been to slow to notice, to find the hideout…because of him Edward was suffering…_again. _

Raising his head to the sky, the rain started to fall, and he felt a few tears streak down his cheeks as well. He still hadn't saved him.

"EDWARD!"

Ed slumped down again, the energy gone. "What…?" He muttered, his mind whirring. Envy kicked open the door, cackling. He rushed forward and grabbed Edward's torn up shirt collar. "You know that your little Colonel isn't going to last long, right?" he growled. Shoving Edward away he grasped the belt he'd grabbed on his way down here.

Envy doubled it quickly, and before Edward was even back in a sitting position he struck. The looped belt smacked across Edward's bare chest, making his breathing hitch with a small groan that was quickly stopped by will power. Envy rushed forward, his hand making a thud sound as he grasped Edward's neck harshly, slowly squeezing.

Edward felt his air supply shrink to nothing, and he started flailing and kicking at the floor, his hands unable to pry off Envy's since he was shackled. Just as his vision started to turn black Envy let go, and Edward gasped in air desperately. Envy growled in disgust and backhanded him, making Edward go sprawling until his hands, still chained, jolted him backwards cruelly. His wrists bled, and Edward bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

Envy looked on, annoyed. He knelt down in front of Edward, grabbing his chin to make Edward look him in the eye. "You know, chibi-chan, if you were to simply let your voice be heard, and told me about Central's secrets, it wouldn't be nearly as bad!" he said cheerfully.

Edward spat at him, blood and spit appearing on Envy's cheek, whose grip tightened harshly as his pupils dilated even more than normal. "L-Liar! You don't know p-pi-pity!" he choked out, his voice rough and uncertain from misuse and no talking.

Envy snarled and pushed himself onto Edward until their noses were nearly touching. "You asked for it chibi!" he growled, crushing their lips together. Envy made a small content groan and Edward recoiled from it only to have his head stop on the wall. His golden hair had long since come undone from his braid, and it contrasted brightly against the gray wall despite its terrible condition. Envy forced his tongue through Edward's unwilling lips and defiled Edward's mouth, to Envy's great pleasure. Edward bit down on Envy's tongue, forcing him to retreat with a snarl. Envy slapped Edward across the face, furious. "Never bite me!" he screeched.

Envy ripped off the rest of Edwards's shirt, and Edward choked on a sob as it tried desperately to crawl from his throat. Envy ran his pale hands over Ed's chest, and Ed growled weakly in the back of his throat. Envy chuckled cruelly. "You know you want this, chibi-chan…" he whispered gruffly, grabbing Edward's hips when his hands drifted down. Edward thrashed his head, whimpering. He didn't want this! Envy laughed coldly and gripped harder, leaving marks on his hips. Growling possessively he nipped on Ed's earlobe, giving a silky chuckle. "All you have to do…is say my name, chibi…" he whispered smoothly in his ear.

Envy ground his hips against Ed's and Ed gave up. He just wanted the torture to end. Throwing back his head and arching forward, Ed moaned. "E-Envy…!" he gasped. The words sounded needy and desperate, but it caused bile to rise in Ed's throat, and he was blinking back furious, degrading tears. Envy laughed, pleased. "Good chibi…" he murmured, kissing Edward once more before getting up and walking out, the door slamming shut.

Edward hurled, bile forcing itself up and out of his stomach into the bucket Lust had kindly left for him. He leaned back against the wall, sobbing as his eyes shut, trying to drown out the memories, the faces, the words.

And Ed slipped into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ROY'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An ambush. I should have expected it, really. I mean, I did kill Sloth, their sister. Of course they'd be pissed! Me, being stupid, had only made it a little farther from the battle scene before collapsing and making camp. When I awoke I was already engaged in battle seconds from my sleep. Amaryllis, Ed's wolf, hung around the edges of camp. She'd been following me since I started this mission.

Greed.

I couldn't win. It was impossible to get past his Ultimate Shield, even though Ed had done it once. I couldn't use Alchemy to destroy it, I only had my flames. The battle was over soon enough- I was exhausted, mentally and physically, and had barely gotten any sleep. I was easy prey for Greed. Surprisingly, he didn't kill me, but knocked me out. I remember the sensation of being dragged, and then nothing.

When I awoke, I was in a cell, from what I could see. As my vision cleared, I looked directly in front of me, and my blood ran cold as ice.

Edward.

The sick bastards had put me in the same cell room as Edward. Gazing upon him I wanted to cry, to hug him until all he could feel was love, to protect him until no pain could ever reach him. My feelings shocked me, but I pushed them out of my head to examine Edward.

His face was gaunter, looking for the entire world like a frightened, wounded animal. His hair was matted in some places, and dried blood clung to the pieces near his face. His braid was completely gone. His shirt was destroyed and in pieces near his feet. His ribs were already starting to show, and his hips were becoming more pronounced. Scars and wounds littered his torso and face, and I could notice the hand marks on his cheek and hips.

He was asleep, curled up while his hands hung suspended in the air like mine. I was terrified to think of what his back looked like. His pants were torn and barely clinging to his small frame, and he was bare-foot. He'd been able to, when retrieving Al's body, also retrieve his real left leg, but sadly not his arm. Somehow, that made him happy.

I sat there, staring at Edward. Even when brought this low he was still gorgeous as ever…woah. Where did that thought come from?

Then my thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Edward stirred with a small sob. Golden eyes opened, and I felt my breath hitch. Sloth was right. He looked like a doll- a broken, willful doll. But underneath, I saw the true Edward. So this was a façade? I almost wanted to pat his back.

Edward was still himself- small, girly, headstrong, willful, unruly, determined, incredibly strong, skilled…I could go on and on. He was still himself. Still Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People.

"Edward…" I whispered gently, my voice carrying across the tensely silent room. Edward jumped as far as his shackles let him; his mouth opening to scream until his forcefully bit his lip to contain it. My heart hurt, watching him contain it. Fearful golden eyes, the color of the brightest sun, stared disbelievingly at me.

"R-Roy…" he whimpered, his voice sounding so lost and broken I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. He started chanting my name to himself, topaz eyes never leaving mine. Tears started sliding gently down his cheeks. "Edward, no…don't…" I pleaded. I'd only ever seen Ed cry once. Only once. And that was when Barry the Chopper had nearly killed him.

This must have scarred him so badly.

Edward obediently stopped his chanting, and his eyes glazed over like an obedient, trained dog. I almost wished he would have spitefully kept chanting. "Edward think. Think of Alphonse, of Winry, or Riza, Havoc, Russel, Fletcher!" I cried out sternly. I needed to snap Edward out of his reverie.

Edward seemed to contemplate my words, and then a small spark appeared within dull golden depths. The spark grew until finally his eyes were molten gold once more, no longer barren. "Roy…!" he laughed. "You were caught too…" he whimpered, eyes sad. "We're…we're never getting out of here are we…" he choked out, starting to breath hard.

"Edward no. Stop it. FullMetal!" I yelled, using my 'Colonel Tone' as Edward called it. Edward snapped to attention, eyes trained on mine as always. "Sir…" he said, his voice mocking but stronger. "Don't tell me you've given up! Or have you just stopped hoping you'll grow that way?" I mocked, wanting to see the flame appear once more in his eyes, the flame that was always there, no matter the situation, the people, or the expectations.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, GIGANTOR?" he screamed, his eyes aflame with anger, and, upon closer inspection, relief, as if he was glad that I'd resorted to going back to what was normal banter between us.

"You, obviously, chibi-chan!" I growled lightly. Edward froze. His back straightened, and all emotion that I had coaxed out went back in, shut up tight.

"Envy…" he whispered in a dead tone. Before I could open my mouth to frantically apologize, the door slammed open. "Chibi-Chan~!" a voice floated cheerily forward as Envy practically skipped into the room, banging the door behind him.

His smile remained frozen in place as his amethyst eyes locked onto my own obsidian. I lifted my upper lip in a feral snarl, and Envy seemed to accept the silent challenge. Eyes still locked on mine, he bent down to whisper in Ed's ear. I leapt crazily against my chains, snarling freely. "Stay away from him!" I growled harshly.

Ed gave me a sharp look, telling me silently to 'shut the hell up' as he would have said. I glared back at him, and was internally relieved when he glared challengingly back, gaze heated with the need to fight and break something.

Envy snapped us both to attention with his words. "So, Mr. Flame Alchemist…you thought you could take the Chibi away from me?" he whispered, deadly calm. I gave him a glare as a response, and he clucked his tongue gently. "But the Chibi…belongs to me…" he growled, angry.

He slipped behind Edward, licking his neck gently as I shuddered. His purple eyes glowed happily at my response, and his pearl-white teeth appeared, gently sinking into Edward's neck as he squirmed uncomfortably. Envy's hands wrapped around Ed's waist, clutching possessively as he pulled his arms back, drawing Edward towards him until they were pressed tightly together, Envy's chest flush against Edward's back. Envy ground himself into Edward's back with a moan, running his hands up and down on Edward's chest and torso.

I exploded, watching Ed's face twist from shock at Envy's arrival, to fear, to resignation. Now, watching Envy do this, Edward's eyes were just…resigned, as if he'd thrown up his hands and given in to what Envy was doing. "GET OUT!" I bellowed, and my gloves, which I still had but were torn, start to hum with energy despite the Alchemy Circle being gone. Honestly, I had no idea how they still worked.

Envy was blasted against the wall. Dusting himself off while cursing, he stalked out, slamming the door shut. Edward looked over at me with a carefully constructed thank you in his eyes. "_Why _do you let him _DO _that?" I bellowed, the room already heating up despite my gloves being partially destroyed. Then I remembered. My extra gloves! They were in my pocket, and were reacting to my Alchemy! My eyes lit up.

Edward's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Sad gold eyes were trained gently on mine. "Because I don't want him to hurt you…" he murmured. I felt my anger instantly vanish. Edward had changed so much in the time he'd been gone. I'd always known, along with his Military Family, that Ed wore a mask of being outgoing and arrogant. On the inside he was really quite emotional and tender. Even so, this Edward was like the one under the mask, but his emotions towards me and the others, especially the Homunculus, were gone.

He wanted to protect me? Instantly I wanted to hold him in my arms and protect him. "Ed…don't, don't do that. I can handle this, I can handle _him_. You can't, Ed, because you've been here longer than I. Don't go through pain, or make yourself suffer because of me." I pleaded gently, trying not to throw Edward into a shock because of what had transpired.

Edward nodded slowly, eyes still on mine. "We're getting out of here, and I know a way."

Edward's eyes widened, and then set into a determined, headstrong expression. "Yes, sir!" he joked, and then gave a small whistle. The door opened slowly, and Lust appeared. I snarled at her, and then was shocked at Ed's response.

Hearing me, Edward's head whipped around to me and he lunged forward, the shackles straining as his body tilted into a diagonal position. I'd never seen this look before, or this reaction. Ed's teeth were bared in a feral manner, his muscles strained against his chains, snarls and growls ripped from his throat to crackle in the air, and his eyes held a flame to attack. **"LEAVE HER ALONE!"** he roared.

I stumbled back and shrank against the wall slightly, confused. "Fullmetal she's one of them!" I growled. Couldn't he see that? Obviously not, because Lust inched towards Ed, terrified of me, and he cast me another vicious snarl, edging Lust behind him so that she was between him and the wall.

"She is NOT one of them!" he growled. "She still has her memories, her _feelings_! She helped me, she still does, now LEAVE HER ALONE!" he bellowed. Alchemy crackled around him. But…how? Ed didn't even realize, and Lust was too afraid of me to care. Soothingly she put an arm on Ed's shoulder, and he calmed almost instantly, giving her an apologetic look. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

Slipping out from behind Ed she placed two trays on the ground, one near Ed, the other near me. She scurried away quickly once mine was in distance. I started eating, and she scuttled back over to Ed, where she fed him and dressed his wounds. I hadn't realized how exhausted and cut up he was until now, and I felt terrible.

"He probably won't be coming back this afternoon, since he came this morning…" she cooed gently at Edward, who smiled sleepily and nodded his thanks. I saw her eyes soften, and then Edward was asleep. She turned her gaze to me, and the look was no longer filled with fear and wariness. No, instead they were filled with unaltered rage. She stalked over to me, trembling as a growl shook her body.

She punched the wall inches from my head, creating a huge hole. "He loves you, Alchemist, so you better not _fucking _hurt him or I'll hurt _you_ got it?" she hissed, eyes glittering. I'd seen this rage before, in many people, and even many people close to Ed. This was a mothers rage.

I'd seen it in Edwards Aunt Pinako, when I'd gone to Risembool to offer the rank of State Alchemist to Ed. I'd seen it in Lieutenant Mariah Ross, when Ed and Al were under her command. I'd even seen it very plainly in Hawkeye when Edward slipped up in public and called her 'Kaa-san' or mother. Not to mention in privacy they always called each other respectfully in the words 'son' and 'mother'.

I nodded slowly, still processing the beginning of her sentence. "I'm getting you out of here. I know you have those second pairs of gloves. I'm going to put them on you, and you're going to break the chains at midnight. You'll know, I'll give you the signal. Do not break them before that."

With that, despite my rambling questions, she ripped off my old gloves and deftly slipped on my good ones. I tested the slightly, giving small snaps that sent small sparks shooting from my fingertips. I smirked, and then humbly bowed to Lust, my expression grateful. "T-Thank you, Lust…I guess I was wrong to assume about you..." I murmured. I'd just have to wait until midnight, when she gave the signal. She gave a sad smile, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Slipping out of the door, I heard her give a sob. "Just…Just take care of him…take care of my baby, because I cannot…" and the door shut.


	10. The Death of Envy

HOORAH! Chapter 10 is up and runnin'! Thank you all SO DEARLY for reviewing chapter 9! Kudos to:

_**Hostile Silence**_

_**Kellisina**_

_**The-ice-cold-alchemist**_

Thank you three dearly! You kicked my butt into gear! This chapter is to you guys!

~~FlamexMetal~~

_Last time:_

_I'd just have to wait until midnight, when she gave the signal. She gave a sad smile, and a tear ran down her cheek._

_Slipping out of the door, I heard her give a sob. "Just…Just take care of him…take care of my baby, because I cannot…" and the door shut. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*Roy's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Her…baby? _

I slipped down the wall to a sitting position, my muscles groaning in protest as the cold metal keeping my hands together stretched my arm muscles to their full length. Then the other words slowly seeped into my mind, slow and stretching. _Ed…loves me? Impossible…_ I thought, all other thoughts vanishing into a fog in the back of my mind as the blaring sun of that one thought pushed them away.

I glanced over at the subject of my thoughts, watching as the small Alchemist slept exhaustedly against the cold wall, hair falling in loose golden waves around his shoulders. Tan skin, now clammy and sickly, still glowed with an inner rebellious fire, and I knew that if those eyes opened fiery gold would meet mine, and under that would be the other side of him, the sensitive, emotional side.

Now that I thought about it, the thought's I'd abandoned when I'd noticed Ed was hurt came straight back into my mind. I'd wanted to hold him and have him wrapped in nothing but love. Love…from me?

I thumped my head against the wall, groaning. Why me? Was I really having feelings for Edward Elric, small little adorable squirt with the most gorgeous eyes and- _shit! _I refused to think I had it bad. Maybe it was just another fleeting interest of mine, and it'd go away soon. Groaning I closed my eyes- Lust said he loved me. Maybe…but there were so many things wrong with it, with what would happen if they became a 'them'. Ed was in the Military, and I was his commanding officer no less!

But something inside of me…something small…was nagging at me, telling me that I could get around that, find an answer. I pushed all of the thoughts, including the burning one of Ed loving him, into the back of his mind to be shrouded in mist. I looked out the barred window, the only available light in the darkness of the room. It was directly in the middle. Midnight.

The signal came moments later. There was a loud crash, and cursing, and I heard Lust's voice, hard and screeching, above the others. Quickly my mind cleared and I snapped into action, pressing my thumb and forefinger together, melting the chains and shackles into nothing. Quickly I leapt up, using the loud noise for cover as I slipped over to the golden-haired boy.

Covering Ed's mouth, I reached to shake him awake, but the contact alone brought Ed snapping into consciousness, eyes wide and frightened as they sought mine. I soothed him quietly, and felt Ed relax under my hand, although his gaze remained wide. I realized then that Ed had fallen asleep before Lust had given me my gloves back.

I quickly pressed my finger together and then to the shackles. Instantly the chains disappeared, and Ed stared at his freed wrists with his mouth open, trying to form words. Tears welled up in his eyes, and I wanted so badly to hug him, to tell him that everything would be ok. Ed got there first, leaping at me and hugging me tight around my neck.

Out of pure instinct- or so I told myself- I wrapped my arms protectively around his waist, cradling my nose in his neck and inhaling his scent gently, hoping to commit it to memory. Rain, sunshine, and snow. Innocence, yet beneath it there was the pain, tears, and blood of his past. It was addicting. Quickly I stood, nearly taking him with me until I set him down.

Instantly I regretted the decision. So weak from malnutrition his legs didn't even have the strength to support his small body. His whole body trembled and he pitched forward towards me, eyes wide with fright as he reached for me. I quickly snagged him up, cursing. Carrying him I ran to the window, clapping my hands and melting the bars to the window. I clambered out, making sure to keep a hand on Ed's not only to assure that I wasn't leaving him, but so that he could stand.

Gently I pulled him through, setting him on the grass. He wobbled a bit and set an arm on my hand. He cupped one hand around his mouth and, to my great surprise, let out a strong, gentle howl. Considering his condition I was shocked until Iooked in his eyes, which were full of excitement, love, and a little bit of fear.

Instantly there was an excited howl and Amaryllis jumped forward, howling with delight as Ed fell to his knees and hugged her, crying freely. Amaryllis licked gently at his face as if aware of his fragile condition. She'd grown. Amaryllis had been up to Edward's ribcage the last time they'd been together, and now she was nearly to his shoulder. "Can you ride her?" I asked quickly.

Looking over at Amaryllis he cocked his head to the side, and then flicked his eyes to her back. Amaryllis instantly lowered one shoulder, nodding. I helped Ed on, for once glad to have a strange Alchemically enhanced wolf by my side- weird thought, ne?

We ran forward, Edward holding gently but firmly onto Amaryllis' scruff. I scowled under my breath- Central was North, but we had no compass, and no time to tell by the way the moon rose. Edward looked down at Amaryllis, taking note of the situation. Of course- even in sticky situations, torture, and abuse, Ed was still a genius.

He whined lightly to the wolf, flicking his eyes around, and then to my military uniform. Amaryllis nodded and took off, leading the way. Edward, being on her back, easily cleared the brush and snags as they both leapt over them. I struggled through it, cursing and scowling, but the knowledge that Amaryllis was checking to see if Ed was still on her worried me. Ed had lost nearly half of his weight. Ed clambered off, standing by the wolf's side with one hand on her shoulder.

There was a relatively small clearing before us, just a simply clear-cut, probably the nesting place of deer. Amaryllis shifted her weight, waiting for me to catch up. We had to make it to the nearest town before dawn, or we were most likely going to die.

An ominous chuckle stopped our movement completely. Edward froze, instantly falling to his knees in a submissive manner. Amaryllis growled, hackles raised and snarling, white canines flashing. I drew my gloves up in battle position, a low growl sneaking out of my throat. Envy stalked out of the tree line, swinging something around in his hand.

Edward whimpered and stood shakily, hissing and spitting weakly in Envy's general direction. I snarled, tempted to clap instead of snap as I saw what Envy held in his hands. It was braided rope, and connected to the end was a simply loop of barbwire. He intended to take Edward back in that?

The loop of barbwire made me freeze. Memories entered my mind quickly. Hughes and I had been working in Ishval, looking for kidnapped children from Central. There had been a gang kidnapping the children and, as Hughes and I found out, selling them as sex-slaves. The one thing found in or on every child was a loop of barbwire to prevent willful actions, or to hear the child cry out.

Hughes and I could never look at barbwire the same again.

Ed growled weakly, attempting to clap his hands together to transmute something- anything. I lashed out quickly. Alchemy took something of equal value, and the act itself took energy. The minerals needed by Edward to transmute something were small and few. His stability and energy were dangerously low- if he fought Envy he could possible die, or be taken once more.

Ed growled at me, flinging my hands off of his but obeying my silent command. Envy chuckled, and spoke at last. "Come, chibi. Don't anger me…you know what happens when I get angry…" he purred. Edward shook. "N-No…" he whimpered, but nearly against his will he took a hesitant step forward, as if he really was afraid to anger the Homunculus.

Envy's malicious grin widened as I desperately grasped Ed's wrist, pulling him back and tucking him securely behind me. Whispering to him, I kept my eyes trained on Envy. "Tell the wolf to go get reinforcements! There should be a squad of mine patrolling the outskirts of the nearest town, we need them here NOW!" I snarled, instantly going into what Ed always called 'Colonel Mode' or my 'Colonel Voice'. Ed shakily nodded, Envy no longer influencing him. He quickly glanced over my jacket, snagging my old gloves up.

He knelt near Amaryllis, still tucked safely behind me as I snapped a warning flame at Envy, who had stalked too close for my liking. He keened to her, pointing quickly in the direction of the nearest town, and then tugging on my military uniform. 'Town, military, take gloves, bring back.' It was simple enough, even without Edward's connection to the wolf.

Amaryllis gripped the gloves in her jaws and sped off quicker than I'd ever seen anything- animal, human, or homunculus- run. Tucking Ed even closer behind me I snapped, throwing my arm to the right, watching the flames arc out in a line towards the green-haired Homunculus. Envy growled in slight annoyance and took a few steps back. He smirked past me at the watching Ed.

"Come now, Edward. Don't anger Envy now, I'd hate to have to hurt you…or your beloved Colonel…" the last part of that sentence came out as a teasing snarl. Before I could stop him, the sentence registered quickly into Ed's mind, and he shot forward towards Envy. "Ed!" I cried, lunging forward, but his slim wrist escaped my grasp, only a moment too late.

Envy grinned manically and patted Ed's head like the golden-haired boy was a dog. Ed whimpered lightly but stayed put. Envy slipped the collar over the boys' slim neck, securing it as I helplessly watched. I didn't want to chance hurting Ed. Suddenly, as if the restraint reminded Ed of his position, his eyes suddenly flamed up, brighter than I'd ever seen them.

Envy still was laughing triumphantly, glaring at me. With Envy no longer watching, and assuming Ed would be obedient, Ed slowly and quietly put his hands together. I made sure not to betray him, instead feigning a hurt, wounded look. Ed slammed his hands to the ground and a large wall separated Envy from him, forcing Envy to abandon the rope.

"_**DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" **_ Ed screamed, eyes hysterical but full of the sweet look of revenge, and the haunted look of pain, fresh and old. I ran forward to him, shooting a flame over the wall and grabbing him around the waist. Ed had the decency (and sanity) to blush as I grabbed his waist gently and pushed him behind me, backing us both backwards. Envy snarled, leaping upon the wall with a furious expression.

Nearly gleefully I snapped and incinerated the barbwire and rope beneath Envy's heated glare. Just as Envy gave a wild shout and leapt forward off the wall Amaryllis arrived, barking and howling. Right on her tail my squad of men appeared. Two shots fired off, and Envy slumped backwards, hissing as the Philosopher's Stone healed him slowly.

Ed's gaze shot to the three men in the group, and he weakly stumbled forward as I steadied him, my gaze half on Envy, half on Ed and my men. "Aniki! Hughes! Mr. Armstrong!" he cried, deliriously happy.

Havoc ran forward, checking over Ed gently and then clasped him in a firm but gentle hug. "Little brother…" he whispered, his voice so choked up with emotion that he couldn't manage anything louder. Maes ran forward as well, and gave Ed a smaller, but more tearful hug. Armstrong was already engaging Envy, and I snapped a few times to help cover up his blind spots.

I gave Edward a brief hug and then ran towards Armstrong and Envy, the scar on my hand already traced in blood. The moment I snapped, Envy would be gone. "Move, Louis!" I snarled, and the large man leapt deftly away and behind me. I snapped, hitting Envy as he tried to step back to avoid it only to hit the wall previously made by Ed. The flames caught him full in the chest, and he was reduced to his original form- a worm.

Before I could snap and end Envy's life Edward was on my arm, shouting 'no, stop'. I paused, looking down to his pleading gold eyes. "I want to be here when you end him." Envy hissed in displeasure, refusing to acknowledge his inevitable death. I nodded, grasping- again out of instinct, I told myself- Edward's waist and pulling him beside me, leaning down to his level.

I raised my arm, looking at Ed to make sure he approved. His small gold head nodded, and I snapped my fingers. The vengeful arc of flame cut across, and as Envy's scream died away, and Ed grasped my waistcoat tightly, I could have never felt so happy to end a life. I gently steered myself and Ed to the ground, where Ed put his head in my lap and promptly fell asleep, exhausted in more ways than one.

After the scene was cleared, cleaned, scouted, and declared safe, Louis gently tried to pry Ed away from me, but Edward reacted violently slashing out blindly at the large. "No, Envy! Stop it!" he shrieked. At a loss for what to do, I sat there, wide-eyed and frozen as Armstrong, against his better judgment, tried to calm down the frightened, blinded boy by grasping his shoulders.

Edward's reaction was instantaneous. He shrieked, pulling back from the confused, shocked man until his back was falling over my legs. Feeling the pull of gravity he flipped, and Armstrong tried to right him, picking him up. There was a loud scream, all of this happening in seconds.

"_**Roy!" **_

I didn't know how I did it, or why, but the moment my name rolled off of his tongue like that I was already on my feet and near him. Almost blind with a sudden and overwhelming need to remove Ed from Armstrong and protect him, I grabbed Ed and swiftly jumped backwards, snarling lowly at Armstrong. "Are you stupid, Major?" I shouted.

Armstrong mumbled his apologies, and I comforted Ed. As if he somehow knew that this touch was mine he quieted instantly, already falling back asleep against me. "I'm sorry for snapping Major, and honestly I don't know why I did that, but please, don't handle or surprise Edward unless he gives you permission."

~*~*~*~*~*~*Havoc's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*

I shared a shocked look with Hughes. "Did he just…?" I stumbled out. Hughes nodded dumbly, and posed his own question. "And did he really…call him by his first name?" I nodded just as dumbly. Then a grin, devious and evil, spread simultaneously across both of our faces. "Considering whom Ed called out for…" I began. "And how Roy reacted…" he trailed off. I grinned.

"Roy's in love." I stated. Hughes cackled. "And I think we can edge Ed into this as well…since he isn't yet aware of his love, only his crush."

We both cackled. Oh yes, fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*Roy's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*

I shuddered in random fear as a dark aura came from Jean and Mae's. Judging from the simultaneous cackling I'd heard, they were planning something. Sighing, I turned to Armstrong.

"Major, I want you to take Havoc and Hughes to the town I assigned you, and flag down Hawkeye, Maria Ross, Izumi Curtis, and Winry and Pinako Rockbell. Have Havoc find Hawkeye and Ross, you fine Izumi, and Maes will find the Rockbell's. We'll make it to the town, and hopefully be able to stay there when you send them here. Dismissed, you leave now."

Armstrong saluted, and in minutes the three were packed and escorting the two. The plan was for Ed and I to be dropped off about a half a mile from the town and camp there, then when dawn broke we'd get new clothes and medical attention.

Not until later, after this was over, that I slapped myself for forgetting about Bradley- who was a Homunculus.


	11. Falling Deeper

Thank you to **Speed Alchemist **for being the only Reviewer! I finally got the desire (pun) to write the 11th Chapter. On we go!

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The town was small but warmth erupted from its walls, homely and inviting. The bedraggled Alchemist's warily stepped into its boundaries, the older steadying the younger as he swayed, barely able to stay on his feet. The dusk had fallen, and the two Alchemists were very much alone as they stumbled into the walls of the small city. Their escorts had made it to the city, it was their job to ensure that the hotel they were staying it was safe and to quiet any military personnel that was still in the dark.

They had left Amaryllis with the two, and they knew that despite the risk they would be safe. They had taken extreme precautions in keeping the two safe, and those precautions were enough to even satisfy (with a little tweaking, as was his nature) Edward. They walked warily through the streets, Roy's hand resting on Edward's hip protectively. Away from the dangers of the Homunculi, Edward was a rosy pink, and his mind was healing well, and quite quickly. He'd snapped from his submissive reverie, but he still did nothing to stop Roy's movements.

Their footsteps were lost in the noise of the other civilians walking down the road, laughing, happy, and oblivious. The two jumpy males were much out of place in the warm atmosphere, if their positions didn't make them stick out even more. The people of the small town, however, ignored this, giving a simple wave and a smile.

These were simple gestures, but the sudden movements were putting the already nervous Alchemist's on edge, and soon they were nearly running through the streets, hand-in-hand with their only goals being to get to the hotel, and to never let go of the other. They skidded to a stop outside of the small hotel and walked in, eyes flickering back and forth nervously while Amaryllis followed closely near Edward.

They walked quickly up to the woman behind the desk. Her eyes fell on the two males, noticing how they were practically jumping at the sound of the other's breath. She moved her hand quickly towards herself, leaning forward with a hiss escaping her lips. The Alchemists leant slightly forward, listening to her words as she informed them that she'd gotten the message from Roy's soldiers. She slid a key quickly on the desk towards the two and Roy snatched it up, eyeing the people around them warily before nodding his thanks.

Roy turned sharply, trailing his hand from Ed's hip to his hand, never leaving the boy's body as he grabbed his hand gently, tugging him along. Ed blushed prettily and bowed his head to cover it, causing Roy to chuckle gently (which only made the boy blush deeper). The Colonel ran his eyes over every door number, looking around every once in a while out of paranoia. Soon they made it to their room, C7.

Roy shut it with a sharp snap, and the two let out simultaneous breaths. They relaxed, exhausted. Already dawn was starting to break, as they had made their escape at midnight. The two went about their ways, Roy hearing the showerhead water turn on and he suspected he heard faint sobs over the drizzling. However he just frowned sadly and went about his work. He'd get a shower in the morning; he hadn't been touched or endured such horrible conditions like Ed had.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and sat down slowly on the bed, tears springing to his eyes despite his efforts at the pain that seared through his body. Roy noticed and glared pointedly at the other person in the room. Defiantly, Edward glared back, but a sharp pain in his side made him gasp and break eye contact.

Amaryllis stared evenly at Roy, telling him to move _now _or she was going to be doing some severe harming. And it wouldn't be to Ed. Roy moved Edward's hands gently away from where they were clutching at his sides desperately. Crimson blood had seeped into his nightshirt, and with his sides preventing his arms from going higher on their own will, Roy had to cut the shirt off of him. Roy didn't have a single clue how Ed had even changed clothes at all.

The minutes were filled with long toil, washing and cleaning the wound over and over again until it clotted, and eventually, stopped. Roy reached into their bag, pulling out the gauze and wrapping it gently around Edward's torso. The white only outlined the fact that in the ten days Ed had spent away from the sun, he'd lost a few degrees in his tan. His loss in weight was even more significant- the kid always ate like he was starving, and he was now gaunt where he'd once been fit and lithe.

Edward's eyes drooped low, and he was leaning quietly on Roy's shoulder by the time they were done, exhaustion hanging on his shoulders. The Flame Alchemist looked down at the boy leaning on him, whom was barely hanging on to consciousness. Coal black eyes softened gently and he ran his fingers through gold-spun hair slowly. At the first touch of fingertips to his scalp Edward jumped sharply, but with murmured words and soft assurances he fell under the spell of sleep that Roy gently coaxed over him.

Soft breathing and the gentle increase of weight signified that the smaller Alchemist had fallen asleep. Roy sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temples. _'How am I going to live with you…'_ he thought to himself, eyes peering out to glance at Edward. The boy moved slightly as if knowing he was looking at him, sprawled on the bed where Roy had put him. His hair tie had long been removed, and the gold wrapped around his head in a beautiful long halo. His face had relaxed, and as Roy studied it he found that what he'd always seen as anger lines were gone. He'd never seen this side of the boy before, and like a wave the old feeling from the Homunculi Hideout slammed into him, and, as if he'd been physically struck, Roy's breath left him violently.

That same feeling- the one where all he wanted to do was keep Edward close and love him, protect and guard him. He slammed his will into the feeling, trying vainly to keep it at bay. His fingertips twitched gently with the need to run his hands through that silky smooth golden hair, trail through the small glistening water droplet left over from his shower. He bit the inside of his cheek sharply, looking away before he did something rash. He pulled the soft blanket over Edward after laying him down, fluffing up the pillows around his head gingerly. Groaning, he placed his hands on his knees and stood, moving around the bed towards the window. He took the other bed, careful not to sleep until he'd made sure the windows were locked and secured with silent alarms that would awaken himself and Ed if someone tried to intrude.

Soft rustling was heard as Amaryllis jumped onto the bed with the Elric, curling up near the bend of his knees. Dark black eyes turned to watch as Edward instinctively curled into Amaryllis, who placed her appendages over and around him depending on where they were entwined. They let out dual sighs, falling into blissful sleep. Roy felt a twinge of jealousy towards Amaryllis, and his eyes widened minutely. Was he seriously jealous of a _wolf? _He groaned from where he was laying, dragging his hands over his face and pulling the skin here and there. He _really _needed sleep, didn't he?

And yet he couldn't. He draped an arm over his forehead, blocking the tiny slivers of light that had been creeping insistently into the room. What was getting into him? Suddenly feeling all these strong emotions? And for _Edward _of all people! His subordinate! His…his…he didn't know what Edward was to him…what was he to him?

He groaned- simple exhaustion was fighting against the thoughts that battered evilly around in his head. He lifted his arm slightly to glance over at the golden haired boy across the room, finally daring to look over. Edward was curled up as he'd been the last time Roy had looked over, arms tucked to his chest and resting his chin on his curled hands. His legs were up to rest his elbows on his knees, and Amaryllis dropped her right legs over him, as if hugging him close to her. Their chests moved in perfect synchronization, showing how peaceful they were together. Yet there were distinct movement lines where Edward would tense or turn in his dreams, changing from a soft smile to a pained whimper. Yet before Roy could even contemplate what he was dreaming of, he started to toss and turn, thrashing in his sleep as whimpers turned to scared mewls.

Amaryllis was shaken from her sleep, disoriented. She whined helplessly at the moving Alchemist, unable to awaken him. Roy threw back the covers and got to his feet, crossing the floor to reach Edward's bed. He was starting to accumulate a slight sheen of sweat as he tossed and turned, mewls turning to cries. Amaryllis caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and instantly moved off the bed, letting Roy take her place but watching with slight sadness in her deep purple eyes.

Roy would have reached out to lay a hand comfortingly on her head, but Edward's thrashing was starting to become violent. Crawling onto the bed, Roy quickly restrained Edward's thrashing wrists. Edward's face contorted to begin a scream, and Roy quickly switched his right hand to Edward's mouth, replacing the hand that had been pinning Ed's wrist with his elbow.

The scream was successfully muffled when it finally came loose, the decibels bouncing off of Roy's hand and becoming partially trapped between the two Alchemist's skins. Soft assurances fell from the raven headed male currently trapping the golden haired boy. "Ed…Ed it's me, you're fine, you're safe…" Roy murmured, the words being the first besides short sentences he'd spoken to Ed since that morning. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened…just yet.

Ed seemed to still, processing Roy's voice, even though he could only hear the main undertones and octaves as he was still clutched in his nightmare. He calmed slowly, but as Roy's hands and weight started to slide off of him, he clenched his eyes tight, whimpering and reaching out with shaking, clutching hands. He gripped Roy's plain white nightshirt, pulling him back down so that the older male was lying on his side, arms falling to rest softly on Ed's hips. Ed pulled his body across the sheets, hearing the quiet rustling even in his nightmare that was slinking away into the depths of his mind.

Roy was shocked as Edward curled up to him, knees to his own chest and pressing his shins against Roy's chest. His hands were clutching his shirt in a death grip, refusing to let go, and he buried his head under Roy's chin. Roy swore he saw an evil humored glint in Amaryllis' eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her as he wrapped his left arm to rest under Ed's side, letting the boy sleep on it in a way. His other arm wound its way hesitantly over his side, pulling him close.

Amaryllis only rolled her eyes with a concealed smirk, the carpet silencing the soft thuds of her paws as she headed over to claim the now empty second bed. It creaked lightly as she jumped upon it, curling up and laying her head on the pillows, using her teeth to pull the blanket up to rest on herself. Roy just sat there and stared. Had she really…? He sighed, returning his head to its previous position, resting it on Edward's loose golden hair.

They remained that way the rest of the night, and Edward never stirred, no more nightmares plagued him for the first night since October 11th.

****Burning Desire****

Morning had never come more peacefully for Ed, he noted dimly as sunlight streaked through the clothed window, hitting his closed eyelids softly. He stirred, only to realize he was holding on to something hard, something warm and moving, alive and breathing. He stiffened and removed his head from the other man's neck, surveying their positions. A bright flush dusted demurely across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and sparklingly bright golden eyes were averted at seeing the open, young looking Colonel before him.

But they were no longer Colonel and Subordinate Alchemist, were they? Now, they were running from the remains of the Homunculi, and they were only two Alchemists who only had each other until they finally ended their journey. He gently untangled himself from Roy, who shifted with a groan and buried his face into the soft down pillows strewn across the bed. Edward's feet touched the ground, curling pleasantly as the floor was not cold because of the carpet. Amaryllis watched him from the other bed, and Ed swore she was smirking.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Ed hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Roy. Amaryllis rolled her eyes, grin only widening at the boy's words. Ed huffed, his blush only darkening as he averted his eyes, sneaking glances at the dame. "I wasn't even awake when it happened! I swear he's coming on to me!" he squeaked in defense, stealing a glance at Amaryllis. The she-wolf quirked a brow, Ed had been the one to desperately cling to the Taisa, how had it been Roy's fault?

Grumbling, blush still evident on pale cheeks, Ed looked around the room, seeing a note on the table at the other end of the room. He picked it up and read what it said.

_Alchemists,_

_We have reason to suspect soldiers of Central Command HQ are now on the hunt for you. Intelligence has been hearing the words 'Homunculi' and 'Bradley' recently. Of this we are concerned for your safety, and recommend leaving as quickly as possible._

_Safe Journey,_

_Emeriy Rose_

_P.S. We've already checked you out and set breakfast inside the door, you may exit from the various ones usable. _

Edward blankly remembered Emeriy, the girl who they had spoken to the night before. Frowning, Edward moved quickly, retrieving the food and placing it by Roy's head on the nightstand to hopefully awaken him. The golden haired prodigy moved to their bags, where his clothes were currently stored. He pulled out a black tank top and grey, baggy sweatpants, deciding to wear the lightweight sneakers put to replace his destroyed shoes.

It wasn't his style, but he put them on nonetheless. A groan caught his attention and he spun on his heels, watching as Roy clambered up to rest on one propped elbow, wife beater clinging and falling in all the right places, black sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Smoldering black eyes caught the gold orbs looking at him, and instantly Edward assumed the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, blush returning full force to cover all of his face. Confused, as sleep still lingered in his body, Roy quirked a brow at the flustered boy, and finally his brain caught up with him. A devilish smirk crept across his face and he threw back the covers, standing. He stalked over to where Edward was, each step making the younger Alchemist tenser and tenser…

And then he swept right past him, barely an inch away, and grabbed the card. Edward let out a shaky breath and nearly ran over to shoo Amaryllis off the bed. The wolf was shaking with silent laughter, and if she were still human she'd probably be howling with delight. Ed glared at her, flush still evident as he pushed her off the bed, and her mass thumped off the floor as she fell off the hotel bed. She still snickered despite this, and trotted over to claim something from the breakfast tray.

Ed had made both beds and deactivated the security alarms and traps by the time they heard a single, sharp knock on the door. Both Alchemists went stiff, and Roy stalked quickly towards the door, Edward staying a few paces behind to cover him. They swung it open to reveal a frightened Emeriy. "Ms. Rose? What's going on?" Edward asked, mirroring what Roy was about to say. She pointed frantically behind her. "They're here! You must leave!" she said anxiously, pushing them towards the window. They were a few stories up, but Emerilly, having been informed earlier, had made sure the large oak was right next to their room's window.

"I'll stall them as much as possible. Quickly, quickly!" she ushered. She kept glancing over her shoulder and wringing her hands, looking a bit pale if not composed for a civilian in this position. Roy pushed the window up as far as it would go, swinging one leg out before extending his hand to the golden-haired, jittery Alchemist next to him. Jumping at the sudden movement, Ed hesitated, eyeing the hand as if it would somehow turn on him. Roy felt pity and pain clutch at his heart.

A shaky hand, as if unsure why it was even doing this, pressed lightly to Roy's palm, and Roy hauled him gently over. He placed one foot on the sturdiest branch and leaned out. Ed straddled the windowsill as well so that the two faced each other, one foot of each on the same branch. With a gentle guiding push, urgent yet careful, Edward was balancing uneasily on the branch until he reached the trunk. Turning, he positioned his hands to catch the bags of supplies Roy now had in his hands.

Quickly they worked, and neither of them grew any more calm when Emeriy opened the door and scurried out in a hurry. Bags dropped to the ground from the limb Ed was standing on, and Roy jumped onto the wood, turning and closing the window after Amaryllis leapt through, balancing easily on the branches and leaping in a large winding path around the tree to the ground. He crept along the limb until he and Ed were side-by-side again.

Ed hooked his knees on the branch, feeling the texture through his civilian clothes as he swung down, hands already gripping the branch below him. He unhooked his legs, swinging them quickly past and landing on the branch below his hands. Grumbling about dramatic shrimp, Roy clambered down as well. Ed turned so red Roy thought he'd explode, but both of them knew silence and noise meant life or death. That is why the whole exchange until Roy's grumbled words had been in complete, utter silence.

Edward snarled unhappily at the comment, forgetting about the task at hand for a few milliseconds. Turning, the younger alchemist bent over, grabbing two of the bags. Roy bit his lip, looking away while Amaryllis snickered. Roy colored and glared at her. He had not been thinking about staring. He had not been thinking about staring.

The raven alchemist grabbed the last of the bags, and they hurried across the grass. They were currently at the back of the hotel, and there was only one other obstacle in their path. A thick wooden fence stood between them and successful escape. Already, shouts were following behind them. Ed started to press his hands together, but a sharp warning hiss from Roy stopped him short. They could not leave evidence of them being there.

The soldiers were filing out of the front of hotel, and they only had maybe thirty seconds to clear the fence successfully. Impossible. Amaryllis, since she had alchemy infused in her blood, could easily leap the fence, but the bags, essentials, would be impossible to get over without throwing them, and then climbing up and over to pick them up again to run.

"Roy…" Ed cautioned, turning frightfully towards where the soldiers were already becoming visible. Roy cursed under his breath, their time had run out. The trio turned, positioned to fight after they'd dropped their bags safely to the ground on the other side of the fence. The soldiers swarmed towards them, but the three seasoned warriors had many advantages; this would be a fair fight.

The first soldier was stupid, picking the shorter target thinking they would be weaker. With a loud cry, he sprang forward, gun leveling off at Edward. Roy stepped sideways, half in front of Ed and snapped, not hot enough to hurt more than first degree burns, and Ed saw the chance. Dashing after the string of flames, Ed stayed close enough to not be seen or heard, but far enough back to not feel too much of the heat. The soldier fell back screaming, and his companions came up to grab him, the explosion causing dust to rise slightly. They heard a telltale clap, and dropped their companion, trying to fend off what they had been warned of, but it was too late.

Edward dashed in, arm transmuted into a cruel, wicked blade. The shock on the soldier's face made a ghost of a smile flicker over Edward's face, but with a quick slash to the thighs and a harsh, rib-breaking elbow to the chest. The soldiers swarmed, and Ed was shocked for a few split seconds before Roy ran up beside him, the air tunnel causing the smaller male to sway and his hair to start moving in random places. With one single snap the soldiers sprang back screaming.

Roy pushed Ed to the side when a screaming, wild-eyed man came running up between them, military issued clothes still slightly smoking and burning. Roy swiveled on his left foot and brought his right foot crashing into the other officer's spine, and with a loud noise he fell to the ground. One of the other, obviously higher ranked, officers finally called out. Many of his soldiers were disabled, and with how quickly Roy's fire cut through their ranks, they stood no chance against the pair of synchronized fighters.

Falling back, the soldiers crowded protectively around the obvious leader, unsure of how to approach and unwilling to return to the scorching fires. There weren't many of them now that Ed and Roy had their game running high, and the two both thought along the same lines: _this was all the Fuhrer sent? _Underestimating their skills, much. Especially after defeating Envy and many of the other Homunculus. With a bitter smile, Edward remembered Lust, and how tender she had been with him, how she had helped him because her memories had not been taken from her.

The fabric of Roy's coat rustled sharply, catching the golden-eyed boy's attention as a small stream of fire spread in an arc between them and the enemy. The two still had to be wary, making sure none of them got shot. Just as they were backing up, step by step, surely towards the old wooden fence, a brave soldier did a quickdraw and leveled off on Edward.

It was natural instinct really, go for the weaker target. A part of the human nature, you could say. To the soldier Ed was obviously being protected by Roy, and if he took out the protector then Ed would instantly run to him. It was logical, and would have been praised, but what he did not know was that Edward was not like that and never had been. Nonetheless, the bullet was released with a loud crack, splitting the air quickly, but the small male was already moving.

Time slowed. Obsidian eyes widened without abandon, frozen in place as the smaller figure leapt before him, fast as ever. Amaryllis stood frozen beside them, she hadn't wanted to be in the fight until Ed was in danger because if she were shot their plan would be dead. The soldier's hands shook slightly when he realized Ed was going to take the bullet for Roy, and he almost cried out in surprise.

Time suddenly seemed to quicken, and there was the unmistakable sound of a projected object tearing through flesh. A split second, and then Edward hit his knees, screaming. The sound tore at each and every person's heart, no matter how cruel they were, they were still only soldiers. Not Alchemists, and certainly not trained to deal with this sort of matter. They had no clue what to do.

Feral. It described Edward in many ways, but that scream put it to shame. One hand came up to clutch at his shoulder weakly, and Roy finally started moving. Putting his legs one each side of the hunched figure, he snapped both fingers angrily, the fire in his eyes hotter and more furious than the ones he released from his hands. Roy was no longer playing nice, and he intended to kill. As the molten flame reached its victims, more screams were brought forth, though they were not nearly as young and desperate as the one that had been forced from the boy beneath him.

Roy bent down to Edward, hands shaking as he realized just what the talented boy had done. He had…saved his life. Amaryllis lunged through the grass, away from them. Roy only looked up when she returned, the pack they had dropped in her teeth. Flinging it over the fence, she cast one heartbroken look at Edward before fixing Roy with a hard look. She would kill him if he did anything to that boy. With that last wordless threat, she leapt the fence, dark fur flying crazily in the wind as the alchemically improved springs in her muscles launched her easily over the fence.

Roy's hands fluttered helplessly around as Edward clutched his shoulder, panting heavily as his instinctual scream was over. Not one to ever show pain, even now. Gold eyes looked up at Roy, obviously pained, but there was a relief there that had Roy's heart squeezing. That look, it was the same one in which Roy had looked at Edward with.

Picking the boy up, as gently as possible, Roy edged up the fence, and to be honest it was incredibly hard. To hold a wounded friend and climb a wooden fence with few handholds, it was very hard, yet he managed it. He had to, for Ed. Looking down at the vulnerable body in his arms, Roy landed as gently as he could on the other side of the fence. Carrying him bridal style, Roy strode off into the thickening woods.

Despite needing to take care of the boy, police were bound to come, and possibly more soldiers. They had to get as far away as possible before that happened. Amaryllis seemed to have understood and had already positioned the packs around her bodice appropriately, looking up at Roy with an emotion in those violet depths that the Taisa could no place.

With a few hissed curses, Edward relaxed in the Taisa's arms, curling into his chest as Roy's breath hitched at the sight. The feeling was getting stronger the more the days went by, and he was starting to figure out what it was, but he couldn't quite find the appropriate word.

The trees thickened and closed off the sight of their forms moving together, away from the once cozy town.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

GOOD LORD IT'S FINALLY DONE.

Sooo much has happened it's not even funny, that's why it's been so delayed. Hope you like it!


	12. Alphonse's Darkness

I have lately become incorrigibly addicted to Hetalia, and as such have had very little time to devote to my old flame Fullmetal Alchemist. It is sometimes hard to even bring myself to look at the old chapters, because they seem incredibly rushed and my writing style is slowly evolving into something I like much more than that old…whatever it is. Childish incompetent writing. Either way, however, I did promise to get this chapter out, and I never forget my promises, no matter how long it has been. On to the story.

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

How quickly they died, Roy mused, staring up at the sky.

The sparks, of course. From the fire. They swirled up in beautiful sparkles of orange and umber, attracting attention as they waved between the air currents and smoke accompanying it upwards, but in seconds…they were extinguished. Killed. Destroyed. Such beauty was full of life, and yet that life flickered out just because the air around it decided it was time. Looking down at the body curled up beside him, he could not bear to think that Edward could possibly be harmed, someone so untainted despite his many troubles.

Bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and under his armpit, and through the ten days without sunlight his glorious tan was now a few shades lighter, and the bandages only amplified his sickly image. After many frantic hours of begging to any larger power out there, Edward's quiet reassurances, and the constant bleeding, they had managed to get the wound to clot up, and the boy had fallen asleep after Roy shakily handed him painkillers.

For such a long time, appearance had been everything to the renowned Flame Alchemist. Which soldiers he needed to appear before, which seniors he needed to kiss up to get a promotion. Then, Edward Elric came rushing into his life, a tornado in nearly every sense of the word. He was so…electric. Like some crazy forest fire, and for once Roy couldn't control it, something he was so used to. The boy was volatile; every emotion that normal people experienced seemed to be stronger in him, nearly doubled. Where they cried silent tears, he screamed to the skies in agony. Where they grit their teeth in anger and backed down, he ran into the heat of battle and risked his life, always because somebody had pissed him off or he was protecting somebody.

He was an enigma. Of course Roy had seen the other side of him, but only in brief glances. Slowly he realized just how sensitive Edward was. People truly scared him, enough to make Roy occasionally think he was suffering from Social Anxiety Disorder. Fighting was nothing to him, he was incredibly skilled and passionate, but he rarely killed if he could prevent it. Death never scared him, and yet simple humans did. They had hurt him so much already. Taking his father, his mother, and even less physical things; the belief he was safe, for one. The bandages wrapped around him only proved that when people saw something divine, they had to taint it, to pillage it until it was no more.

Slowly, one pale hand reached out and rested on the unbraided strands of perfect gold. Alphonse claimed the darker honey of the two, only proving Edward's surprising innocence even more. Shakily he pet his head, watching him tense and then relax unconsciously, seeing the pain in his face as he slept through the night. Overhead the stars twinkled sadly, and the leaves on the trees whispered as if they were crooning at him.

_He lies in bed of crimson, yet his skin remains pure. Our child has been wounded by those with blackened souls._

Roy shivered, wondering where the words had come from. His subconscious? Had he really been so distraught over Edward being shot that he was imagining what the trees would be mourning over if they could speak? Shaking his head he sighed, hand coming to rest at the nape of Edward's neck where the little golden baby hairs brushed his fingertips. He had saved him, taken a bullet that would have killed him at worst and severely injured him at best. Without a second thought, Edward's heart had remembered. Remembered that etched deep in his soul, he would give his life for a stranger if only it meant that they could continue living. That he could spare them that pain, because he had felt enough of it in his short life and did not want it wished upon those who would have to see the stranger's body.

A dark navy gray shape finally shifted, coming from the strange neutral land of color where the light from the fire was enough to see a shape, but as it flickered she disappeared and reappeared. Clothed in shadows and faint light, it played tricks on the mind. However Roy knew she was there, the incredibly large alchemically enhance wolf, Amaryllis. For having such a sweet name, she was the fiercest non-human creature he had met. Her steps were silent, and their eyes met across the flames, the orange glow dancing in the reflection of their eyes, onyx on violet. She moved around the fire, curling up near Edward's knees, and they fit like perfect puzzle pieces. Their stare-down completed, Roy resumed his watch over the night.

Around an hour later, when he was struggling to remain alert, a soft noise drew his attention. Amaryllis caught his eyes, and stared at him until he finally succumbed and dragged a blanket over him and Edward where they were laying. Edward was half-inside the makeshift tent, stretched canvas tacked into the ground after being slung over a tree branch. He had refused to leave Roy's side, even as the painkillers tried to drag him into sleep. Finally Roy had settled with letting him stay near him, but covered from most of the wind by staying half inside. Gently he shifted the boy over, fully into the tent, and drew the blanket up to their chins. It rustled as Roy draped his arm over the boy's slim waist, gritting his teeth as tears stung the back of his eyes and closing them stubbornly.

For someone so frail and small, he had the bravest heart.

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

As bleary gold eyes opened to the pink and yellow clouds of dawn, one thought went through his head.

_Where's Roy?_

Frantically his eyes shot open, only to come face-to-face with a solid chest. Breathing a sigh of relief he lightly gripped the shirt in front of him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he moved. This comfort was worth the soreness. The older alchemist was still sleeping, his face losing many years as the lines of worry stopped creasing it. Amaryllis' form could be seen from the tent opening, sitting vigilant in the light outside. As if sensing he was away from the arms of Morpheus*, she turned her head alone and regarded him with painfully worried yet relieved violet eyes.

Edward sighed in relief when he realized that they were both unharmed. For the longest time, Edward had believed he brought everybody nothing but pain and heartache. Even now he believed this. Because he hadn't been a good son his father had left, and his mother had died because he couldn't take care of her well enough. Alphonse was trapped in an armor body for years because he had foolishly tried to bring back the dead. Winry had been hurt when she realized Edward would never love her the way she wanted, that he could never feel anything more than familial affection for her. So many people whom he had wronged, taken the hope from their hearts because he needed somebody to help him down the road. What kind of person was he to be like that?

All this time he didn't realize he was talking out loud, saying these thoughts in a quiet, sullen whisper.

All this time he didn't realize Roy had been awake.

Roy's arms shifted out to bring him carefully to his chest, and Edward blinked in surprise as he was suddenly surrounded by warmth and _Roy. _"Don't you ever, ever talk about yourself like that ever again, Edward…" the vibrations from Roy's chest rumbled through to Edward, and he felt awfully small and fragile, lying there in this man's arms. His superior, his rival, until all of this had happened. For a long time he'd been nothing but 'that bastard', the one that could make him lose his breath and make him scream with frustration at the same time, the one that could make him weak at the knees during their rare heart-to-hearts with that all-consuming glance and yet make him want to never see him again.

"E-Excuse me?" he said weakly, wondering what all Roy had heard. Oh Gate, he prayed he hadn't heard all of that. Edward was terrified to show that side to Alphonse sometimes, and to have it seen by the one man on this earth that could make him feel so conflicted…oh Gate that would be horrible. It seemed today was not his day, because Roy did not loosen his hold.

"You do not bring everybody heartache and pain, you idiot! Your father was an ass and you even say that yourself, and Trisha…Trisha was an amazing woman who was simply too sad to keep going. That disease was what killed her, not you. Alphonse knew what he was doing when he stood by your side and helped try to commit the ultimate taboo. Winry is a young girl; she will find someone that will be able to deal with her fondness for that awful wrench…" Edward managed a teary chuckle at this, realizing that Roy did have a point.

"You just took a fucking bullet for me, Ed. You were selfless enough to jump in front of me without even having a second to think. In Ishval, I could have done the same thing, but terror froze me up every time. You are just…you stupid, stupid…" shaking his head he frowned, not liking all of this emotion. Edward stayed quiet where he was, tucked against his chest. Finally he spoke, and though it was muffled, Roy heard him perfectly fine.

"_Thank you, Roy…"_

Roy just sighed and untangled himself from Edward, moving to help him up. After a few awkward minutes of shuffling and careful winces, they were both standing. "You're welcome Ed. Now don't make me tell Alphonse about all of this, because he'll do a hell of a lot better at getting through to you…" at this Edward turned completely rigid.

"Alphonse…oh Gate. Roy, is he okay? I swear if he isn't…if you broke your promise to me…" Roy could tell the emotions were getting the best of him, and backed up with his hands at shoulder level, open palmed. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Ed. Alphonse is fine, just…incredibly upset. Don't worry, I kept my promise, Maria Ross is with him again, she gladly took the chance. He'll be fine." Edward slumped in relief, staggering a little and only regaining his balance when Amaryllis padded in and offered her shoulder. Being already past Edward's shoulder height-wise, she easily steadied him. Roy, watching the two interact, began to pack up camp. They had to keep moving, or the Fuhrer would be able to find them. As he packed up their stuff, he heard a single world fall from Edward's lips, so incredibly pained it nearly made him bite his lip.

"Alphonse…"

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

"Edward…"

Alphonse was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the rising sun as it painted colors all across the sky. It had been two weeks since he had last seen his older brother, and he was so worried he couldn't even eat. Edward could hardly last a day without Alphonse; he was too sensitive and afraid that if he was away from him for too long that Alphonse would forget all about him. Their bond was so unique when compared to the other brothers in this world. For so long they had traveled together; they had bled, cried, screamed, and even (quite literally) died together. Together, there were few things on this earth they could not beat. They were so in tune with each other, and to have that other half of him ripped away, Alphonse felt like he was dying again.

It was an awful feeling.

Despite being the younger brother, he was the protector. Though others looked at them and saw Edward always doing all of this for Alphonse, when you looked behind the scenes Alphonse was not only the better fighter, he was the one with the dark side. Edward was still innocent, he still cried extremely easily, and he relied on Alphonse because he was afraid of being alone. Alphonse, however, had been affected by their travels. Where Edward had stayed pure, Alphonse began to house a deep hatred for anybody that tried to lay a hand on his precious brother. There was even an incident where Alphonse had nearly been jailed for brutally attacking a soldier that had been saying some unsatisfactory things about his brother. Alphonse was ready to kill for his brother, and not feel a shred of regret. This darkness was always present, which is why everybody respected him. Where Edward wasn't used to social interactions, and thus shied away from people, Alphonse commanded respect. Those that hadn't been with the two every step of the way always assumed Alphonse was the oldest, and Edward had stopped caring once Alphonse explained it wasn't about height anymore.

A storm was coming, Alphonse could tell, and he said this under his breath, the heat from his breath making the window fog temporarily. From so many years on the road, he could smell the air and know the approaching weather. Although in the armor he had been unable to do this, Edward had always described to him everything Alphonse couldn't experience.

"Edward hates storms…"

It was true. The day they tried to bring their mother back, the day that Alphonse had lost his body to the gate, there had been a shrieking thunder storm, complete with whipping winds and rain. Ever since then, Edward had been deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. Rain made him incredibly sad, and he would stick by Alphonse's side as if afraid he would disappear until the rain disappeared. Somewhere out there, Roy was with Edward. Central had been informed by the soldiers that they had been heading to a town alone and Alphonse realized Ed had to be either seriously injured or shattered in some way, because he was much brighter than Alphonse. His mind was a perfect diamond, and he would have instantly remembered that the ruler of this nation was a Homunculus. Because of this, Alphonse figured out that Roy must be the one leading his brother somewhere dangerous, and fisted his hands tightly.

Maria Ross walked into the room, moving over to the tall boy sitting in the windowsill. "Alphonse?" she asked hesitantly. Sharp honey brown eyes turned to her, and though Maria was used to this sort of mood now that a few weeks had passed, she still shivered at the intensity behind his gaze. He was barely keeping from snapping and going out there himself, slaying whoever had dared to kidnap his brother and got away from Roy. Riza had visited him before they had gotten the news of Edward being in Roy's custody again and momentarily safe. She described with tears in her eyes and rage in her voice the condition Edward had been in, the strange wolf he had for company, and how he had been taken from her by Envy. How she hated herself for not agreeing with Roy and taking a few others with her. The look in Edward's eyes as he was taken away, trying to sputter his last request. Alphonse wasn't bothered that his brother called for Roy, even then he had been more brilliant than Riza gave him credit for. Obviously Riza would be frantic and only remember some parts, so he couldn't press too much upon her for fear of her forgetting.

He and the woman stared at each other for an undetermined amount of time, before he finally slid his gaze away from her and released her from his intense scrutiny. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, and though he didn't shy away like Edward did despite Maria being a large female role for him, Alphonse did stiffen. That wasn't his brother's touch. He wanted Edward, not Maria Ross. He wanted to see Edward with all his barriers gone, like he only did for Alphonse, and he wanted to never, ever, ever let him out of his sight again. This seemed rather possessive, but Alphonse didn't give a damn. He respected Roy, yes, but he also knew that there was something between those two that was possibly romantic, and Alphonse wasn't going to simply have his other half taken from him. Sure, he might want to find someone later in life, but he was also okay with the idea of being alone. Life meant too much to him now for him to find someone that didn't take it for granted. To find someone that understood all he had been through.

They sat there, Maria's hand on his shoulder and Alphonse keeping his boiling anger in check, and he realized something.

He didn't trust Roy to protect Edward.

"A call came in from a small town. Apparently, Edward and the Colonel were confronted by multiple soldiers sent to bring them back alive. Edward…Edward took a bullet for the Colonel, the soldiers were killed, and the two vanished."

Alphonse stiffened, and his eyes darkened. He didn't trust Roy to protect Edward, hadn't he just thought that a few seconds ago? How could he have been so stupid as to not go with him when he found out Roy was going? How the hell had he trusted Roy to bring his precious brother back in one piece, safely like Alphonse had done all his life? If Alphonse could do it, why the hell couldn't a full grown man, a state alchemist? Springing up, he shoved past Maria and slammed the door to the apartment-like room open. Briskly striding down the hallway towards the team's large shared office, he slammed that door open too, and everybody froze, knowing exactly why Alphonse looked ready to murder somebody.

"Where the fuck is my brother?"

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

I hope this lived up to standards, despite me writing it in one night…I tried to focus on Alphonse and his darker tendencies this time, to reveal that he isn't a child anymore. I rather like his possessiveness of Edward, it'll be fun to see how he reacts to Roy when they meet again.


	13. How Much More

One of the reviews I received mentioned how Alphonse didn't go along with Roy to find Edward. I realized I wasn't exactly clear on this, but after Riza told Roy what had happened, he didn't really inform too many people that he was leaving. Alphonse didn't know he was leaving until he was already gone, so he would have been unable to follow him. Sorry if this was unclear.

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

_Last time:_

_Briskly striding down the hallway towards the team's large shared office, he slammed that door open too, and everybody froze, knowing exactly why Alphonse looked ready to murder somebody._

"_Where the fuck is my brother?"_

Havoc was the first to stand; he was the one closest to Ed and was on a better rank concerning Alphonse than the others. His stance was wide as he slowly advanced, ready to stop the enraged Elric should he snap. Both hands came up in front of him, fingers spread wide to show he wasn't going to do anything. The boy was breathing hard, eyes glittering with rage and fists balled so tightly the bones were prominent, the skin stretched until it was white. A sneer had found its way to his features, contorting the normally passively pleasant face into something wild and dangerous. Havoc spoke softly, crooning to the younger male as he slowly came forward. When he came too close Alphonse took a single step back, sneer deepening into more of a snarl as his shoulders twitched warningly. Jean instantly stopped moving, taking a step back and holding his hands up in surrender. The air remained tense as he spoke.

"Alphonse…I assume you've heard the news. Since I was there before they headed into town, I guess it's my job to inform you…" Jean's expression turned slightly unwilling, knowing quite well how badly Alphonse would react when he found out about the state his beloved brother was in. Alphonse, growing tired of how Jean was already beating around the bush, managed to unclench his teeth enough to hiss at the Major.

"I don't fucking care who was there, I want to know why you didn't just bring him _home_ and instead let them wander into some random town! If he was in his right mind he obviously would have remembered that the Fuhrer is a fucking homunculus! Did your precious Colonel remember that? Why would you leave him in the hands of Roy?" He was now advancing; his shoes resounding off the floor and made all the others cower in their seats. Jean shrank back, but was easily cornered as he ran into a desk. Alphonse was now on a roll, and there was no way it would end well if he didn't get answers.

Jean kept his hands up, too afraid to put them down. He had witnessed many fights, been in multiple wars, yet this boy still managed to terrify him. The sheer power, the talent in his body, was frightening, and he knew how to use it in nearly every sense of the word. "Alphonse-" he began, only to be interrupted by the boy's entire posture shifting into something more intimidating.

"Don't you dare call me by my full name! You are not my brother; do not presume you can call me that simply because I allow it in his presence." Riza finally moved from where she had been standing by the wall. As her hand fell onto his shoulder he jerked and turned, ready to fight off whoever had dared to touch him. As he realized who it was a tremor went through him, debating if he should rip from her grasp or remain where he was. Riza meant a lot to Edward, and his brother would be devastated if anything happened to her. Finally he remained tense under her grip; he may not call her the respectful term for mother like Edward, but he did respect her nonetheless.

"Al, you know full well that Edward is in a very precarious state."

This was too much and he slapped her hand away, taking a defensive posture instead. She slowly let her hand drop, ready to deal with his aggressive behavior unlike the others who cowered under his presence. "I know that! Of course I know that! He's hurt, and I can assure you he's most likely scared, but he won't fucking show it! And you all are sitting here like well-fed dogs, true dogs of the military! You don't care about Ed, you don't know anything about him! You left him in the hands of your precious Colonel, and he was stupid enough to get shot at so my brother, _my brother, _the one who has already sacrificed so much, was the one to take the bullet for him! And you're supposed to tell me to sit here and just wait for news?" Whirling around, he slammed his hand into the closest wall. A large hole was the main destruction, but the force of it left spider cracks that lasted for nearly three feet. Blood poured from his skin as it ripped under the pressure, spilling over his fingertips to drop quietly onto the floor, the entire room going quiet in shock.

Alphonse turned back to Riza, shaking his hand once to get most of the blood off his hand despite its continuous bleeding. His honeyed eyes darkened until they were nearly black, and even after his short explosion his broad shoulders quaked with rage. "You all know that the Fuhrer is a homunculus. Edward is in critical condition at worst, injured at best. Roy is a full grown man, he should have taken that bullet, and I don't give a damn if you think I'm a bad person for it. If I had to choose between letting one of them die, I wouldn't have to think twice. He should have protected him, his youngest charge, even if they were not on any friendlier terms as I'm positive they are. I want you to tell me where they are, because if you won't do anything to help my brother, _I will._"

Silence.

The only movement that ensued was Jean turning to take a scrap of paper, scribbling down the address and coordinates for the hotel where they had been staying. Slowly he moved and held the paper out at arms length, unwilling to get any closer. Alphonse snatched it away with his clean hand, and glared at the blonde until he shuddered and stepped aside, letting him by. Not a word was spoken as Alphonse strode towards the doorway, pausing only once to turn and look back at them, darkened honey eyes holding them all captive. "You all sicken me," he hissed, and then turned and walked out, slamming the door so hard it shuddered and a few cracks appeared on its surface.

A collective sigh was let out by all those in the room, and Jean placed his head in his hands. "He's right…" everybody turned to him upon hearing his quiet utterance. Lifting his head just enough to look at them over his fingertips, he tried his hardest to keep the guilt from crushing him. "We just…left them. We thought Roy and Ed would be enough on their own, that we would just slow them down like always. We were…arrogant. I knew how messed up Ed was when I saw him, and yet we just left. Alphonse has every right to want to murder us all. I'm nearly positive he'll push Edward even more to discharge himself when he returns…we might as well have put that bullet in him ourselves."

All of the adults looked sick, finally realizing what they had done. If Alphonse didn't find the two, what would happen?

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

Edward hadn't spoken at all since his last pained whisper of his brother's name, and Roy was starting to get antsy in the silence that followed. The sun warmed their backs through their civilian clothes, and the man felt open and vulnerable; their military clothes- or in Edward's case, his black shirt, jeans, and overcoat- had been ruined either by Envy or the battle upon their escape. Edward refused Roy's help, and though his limp was barely noticeable it was more the sad knowledge that Edward was hiding the pain that kept Roy from pushing him. He had already been too open with Roy lately, the fragile being within bared too quickly for his liking, and the walls around him had been thrown up quickly upon their departure from camp.

One hand was curled in the dark hues of Amaryllis' fur, pale within the dark hairs; the other was clenched into a helplessly weak fist. Roy trailed behind them, unwilling to let the younger man out of his sight. He had nearly lost him once, he wouldn't slip up again. Long strands of golden hair reached down nearly to Edward's hips, it had grown even longer in the passing months, and his bangs were now parted along each side of his face, and the few times Roy glimpsed it he would ponder how in the world such a strong creature could look so feminine and breakable. According to their maps, they were heading away from town and they would eventually arc to the left towards the outskirts of Central. It would take approximately a week, give or take a few days if Edward improved or declined.

As he observed the pair walking slowly in front of him, he watched as Amaryllis and Edward silently communicated, finding it rather fascinating. Every minute twitch of her ears or face, Edward would either nod or shake his head, other times giving short little whines and soft breathy noises. Finally crumbling under the fierce weight of curiosity, Roy broke the silence to call out to the younger male. "How do you understand her?" A ripple of tension formed under Roy's eyes, and he felt a mixture of guilt and disappointment at how he was still so tense around him. Sharp golden eyes, guarded both heavily and carefully, soon glanced over his shoulder and caught his. His face was impassive, but the twitch in his muscles, nearly too small to catch, was enough to know that he didn't want to talk right now. Not when he was so tormented by thoughts of his brother.

"I don't know, bastard. It just comes naturally I guess. I can read her the same way I can read a book. Her emotions are not as malicious as we humans, I respect her for it, and it also makes her intentions simpler. No matter if she was a human once." With that he turned his head back to face the forefront. Even though he'd dropped most of the insults he used to call his superior, there were still a few scattered amongst his speech, almost like a protective wall of thorns, hoping to deter Roy from breaking past and seeing what was hidden behind that wall. Roy had already been hooked in by the little glimpses, however, and was unwilling to back away from the challenge. As if knowing this, Edward had stepped up his game. Amaryllis snorted at Roy, and he swore he saw a rather touched look directed at the boy by her side as they continued moving silently through the thick forestry.

Roy himself was having troubles. Although he had gotten into some thick trouble because of the boy in front of him, he was normally in an office most of his days, and in Ishval it had mostly been buildings and torn streets. Edward was used to this, could slip silently through without a second thought, yet Roy was crashing through it cursing silently and glaring at the brambles and bushes as if they were living. Growing steadily more annoyed by Roy's incompetence, Edward finally nudged Amaryllis and she let him drop his hand. Knowing this was going to hurt like hell, he kneeled on the forest floor, the leaves of the foliage brushing his cheeks delicately as he entangled his fingers in their earthy softness, reacquainting himself with the feel of the earth. Before Roy could stop him, he pressed his hands together, feeling the hum of Alchemy surge through him like fire racing through his veins. It itched beneath his skin as it built in power, and he knew he would have to press his hands to the earth soon or the air around him would start glowing with the power unable to be contained in his body.

As his hands met the ground, the path in front of them, stretching for miles with no currently seeable end, was suddenly cleared as the plants moved and slithered backwards, forming a perfectly straight trail. Edward let his hands come up; the colors were starting to blur, become stagnant in their grays and browns. He had overdone it again, and the horizon was tilting and the world was spinning and-

Suddenly he was righted again. Roy had reached forward and grabbed him around the waist, keeping him from collapsing. Once his heavy breathing reached a normal pace and the world stopped spinning, Edward ripped himself from his hold and stumbled into the wolf at his side, his hands going to her instantly out of habit and for the comfort it brought him. Turning faintly red, he mumbled under his breath about stupid Colonel's being unable to move through foliage without sounding like an elephant. Roy frowned at him, more for his movements than his words, and let the two walk out in front again. He had been so open with him in the nights before, clinging to him and finding comfort in his embrace. When Roy had rescued him, he had been quite obviously showing his relief that he had come to save him. Now, he had retreated and brought his affections along with him. Roy knew it shouldn't affect him like it was, but somehow he had found that side of Edward rather enchanting, and wanted more of it, like some drug.

Edward, however, seemed to be having none of that. Despite knowing Edward was rather withdrawn, he couldn't help as he was shown once again how versatile the boy was. "I didn't know you could use your Alchemy with plants like the Tringhams." This time, he wasn't even granted the pleasure of Edward turning to meet his eyes, and the reply came back on the wind, sharp and uninterested. Sharp was a very good word to describe the boy, he decided. "On one of our visits to see Russel and Fletcher, they taught me how to do it. It's been very useful." Rather stung by his terse reply, Roy didn't press him to talk any more, not wanting him to snap and try to defend himself. He'd most likely hurt himself, and Roy wasn't going to let that happen again. Within just a few weeks he had gone through Rambe's torture, malnourishment when he'd been away from any civilization, the second ten day torture of Envy, and then the fight with his same tormentor, and then the soldiers. Roy was starting to question just how much more he could take before he crumbled, and how he was taking all of this right now in the first place.

As much as Edward glared at him, when Roy pressed for them to make camp he didn't fight him too much on it. The sun was sinking, and though Edward had night vision similar to a cat with how much time he'd spent outdoors, Roy did not, and he was unwilling to go traipsing down the path too long into the night. Although traveling under the shadowed cloak of night was better for them, at the same time it was a worse prospect to get caught sleeping in daylight than shadows. That night, Edward didn't curl up to him desperately as he had before, instead curling his hands loosely into the fur of his companion and sleeping as far from Roy as possible. Roy frowned at how distant he was acting, especially after their closeness in the past days. However he respected his- rather large- boundaries and kept to his side of the tent, keeping watch. The wind was furious that night, an autumn storm like no other. All through the night, Edward cried quietly, and Roy was never the wiser. Alphonse was right; there was a storm, and that was why Edward hadn't fought the older man when he insisted on stopping. Roy wouldn't know he was crying as the wind covered the sound, and he would be able to take the next shift soon and would be able to hide his tear-stained cheeks in the darkness.

Roy had already seen too much, there was no way he was going to show him this weakness. Alphonse was the only one who could comfort him, in his mind. Alphonse was the only one who understood, who had been there that night. With a deep ache, he longed for his brother, for his protective nature and his strength. No matter how close he got with Roy, or how strangely he made him feel sometimes, Alphonse would always hold the largest most special place in his heart, though Roy was climbing rather steadily. This scared Edward. Nobody was allowed to get close to him. He was always hurt in the end, and he refused to let that happen with this man. He wouldn't let him get past his walls; he refused to give him the chance. Amaryllis gently licked his tears away as they appeared, and though it was comforting and he found solace in her warmth, it wasn't enough. The night drug on with Edward getting very little sleep, the sounds and howling evoking memories he didn't want to relive, and taking his watch early to Roy's slight surprise. The sun blazed it's way slowly but surely to the horizon, and Edward splashed his face with water from a nearby puddle, the tearstains slowly disappearing as the cool water washed it away. Looking up he scanned the trees for any disturbance, making sure not to overlook any small details.

Two more days slipped by in silence, the talk sparse and the looks from Edward growing more and more tired. The storms had not let up, autumn taking the reigns as it overtook the once-pleasant weather. Roy was beginning to notice, but whenever he brought it up Edward would snap nastily at him, telling him to 'mind his own damn business'. Even with Roy paying more attention to the firecracker golden boy, he was fooled again and again as Edward never showed any sign of crying or distress. That morning, the shadows haunted his eyes, and Roy was just about to bring it up again when Amaryllis jumped to her paws. She had been alert most of the night, her eyes trained on the path they had already walked, and Edward was becoming concerned. Edward followed her gaze quickly, both pairs of eyes searching the woods for any disturbance. Roy moved towards Edward, gloves already on and readied for attack.

The minutes ticked by, and Edward- tuning into the power of Amaryllis as he had the first time he'd traveled with her, when she'd let him link with her to smell the water- finally heard what his companion was hearing. Footsteps.

They were very light, barely discernible, so it was not a soldier, and it was only one person. As the person came ever nearer, even Roy was able to hear them, and they all held their breaths. Something was moving within the shadows cast by the rising sun, everything a mix of pinks and grays. Finally, the stranger cleared the trees, their posture stiff and low, ready to fight. The trio were standing in the light, the trees not shadowing their features, and a sharp inhale came from the stranger. Quickly the form stepped into the sunlight, and his features were thrown into sharp relief. Shock flooded through the other two males, and Edward's breath left him in a single word as he raced across the clearing towards the figure.

"Alphonse!"

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

Retreating a bit on the RoyxEd feel of the story, to show a bit more of an in-character beginning. I don't know if I want the story to remain RoyxEd. Feedback? Now, the summary does mention Roy and Alphonse both trying to get Edward back, did you catch that part? Tell me what you thought! Is my writing improving any? Is Alphonse's character interesting and realistic enough? Is Edward too OOC? Thanks for reading!


	14. We Will Protect You

Here's the 14th chapter to Burning. Warning: Edward is slightly out of character here, but I tried not to overdo it. This is his side with Alphonse, he's too consumed with his return to remember that Roy is watching.

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

_Last time:_

_Shock flooded through the other two males, and Edward's breath left him in a single word as he raced across the clearing towards the figure._

"_Alphonse!"_

Alphonse quickly opened his arms as Edward raced towards him, his brilliant mind already taking note of his wound and where it was positioned, making sure not to hit it when he enveloped the smaller male in a crushing hug. His arms wrapped around his waist tightly, Edward's hands reaching up under his brother's arms to grip tightly at his back- normally he would have flung his arms around his neck, but with the wound he was unable to reach his arms up that high without passing out from the pain. Alphonse, still being noticeably taller, buried his face in Edward's hair, looking like he was restraining himself. He shakily breathed in, familiarizing himself with the scent of his brother once more. Yes, it was still the same- cinnamon and sunlight. As Edward sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt with his tears, Alphonse lifted his eyes to lock eyes with the man left standing awkwardly across the clearing. His eyes narrowed, and Roy glared back, seeing no need for Alphonse to be so hostile towards him. Being away from Central, he hadn't seen the side that Alphonse kept restrained.

Amaryllis had trailed over after Edward, looking up at the other Elric with a look of slight surprise and recognition. Alphonse finally noticed her and broke his gaze with Roy to look her over, releasing Edward as little as possible so that he could explain. When he saw the tears still dripping down his cheeks, however, he didn't rush him and instead patted him on the head with a cheeky smile, trying to lighten the mood. Normally he would have wiped his tears away and hugged him until he calmed down, but he wasn't showing Roy that side of him. Edward seemed to understand, and leaned into his touch slightly, taking the comfort as much as he could afford. "I-I'm so sorry, Alphonse…" he murmured weakly, eyes sparkly and half hidden as his eyelids sank halfway closed with sadness. Alphonse looked startled, and cupped Edward's face in his hands, bending down to press their foreheads together. Unlike Roy, he wasn't going to shout at him for apologizing. He already understood why he was. "Edward, you don't have to apologize to me…we're going to get you home, and I'll make you all the soup you want, okay?" At the thought of their little one-story house in Central, of home, Edward felt his heart ache with wanting. Nodding tearfully, he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, remembering that Roy was watching their every move.

Turning, he stretched out his hand to gently place it on Amaryllis's head. She was incredibly tall, her shoulder coming to a few inches under Edward's shoulder. "Do you remember that pup we helped, 'Phonse?" Edward asked, turning his eyes back up to his brother. Alphonse nodded, looking down at the wolf that now stood nearly full-grown in front of him. The pieces slowly started clicking into place, and he held his hand palm-up for inspection. Amaryllis leaned forward and pressed her cold nose into his skin, breathing out over his palm with a quiet 'whuff' of an exhale. When she pulled back she looked satisfied, and as if to show her new comfort level with Alphonse, she leaned into Edward and rested one back leg in a relaxed position. "Well, this is her! 'Phonse, this is Amaryllis. Ama, you remember Alphonse. Apparently she was caught in the sidelines of an Alchemy Circle, and she was turned into a type of Chimera, but with a wolf instead…" As Edward trailed off a pained look came to his face, remembering Nina and Alexander.

Alphonse nodded towards Amaryllis before noticing his expression and reached out to hug him gently. He remembered when he'd been unable to do that, to hug him as he'd been crying his heart out, and now he wasn't going to let him suffer alone, memories or not. When they parted again Edward looked noticeably calmer, and the three shared a quiet comfortable silence. They could talk about the serious stuff- Edward's condition, what he'd gone through with Rambe, things like that- after they'd reunited. Roy, however, had grown tired of the pair ignoring him, and strode across the clearing, assuming his straight-backed posture like he would if he was still in Central. Alphonse's gaze snapped to him, a sneer contorting his features and surprising the older man. This was a new side to the normally quiet and collected Alchemist he knew. Or thought he knew. "Alphonse." He said curtly, nodding to him. Before Alphonse could say what he wanted- something he would most likely get into a fight for- Roy continued. "How did you find us?"

Alphonse snorted at his incompetence, one honeyed brow arching as he stared unwaveringly at the Colonel. They were the same height now, and Alphonse knew he could take him on if he had to, so he wasn't intimidated by his 'Colonel-Mode'. "Havoc gave me the coordinates for the town, and after finding the hotel you stayed at it was rather easy to anticipate where you would be heading. Obviously Edward wouldn't change your course for the first few days, so I knew you'd be heading towards Central, aiming for the outskirts. After that it was easy enough, although Edward nearly made me lose your trail by re-growing the plants after he made that trail." Alphonse turned away from Roy, who looked both shocked and insulted. Alphonse had called him idiotic if you read between the lines, seeing as he'd known Roy had chosen the path and by knowing this also could correctly assume where he would be heading.

"Damn it, Ed, you shouldn't have used Alchemy in your state! I don't care how strong you are, or how you're feeling better, I don't…want you hurt." Alphonse mumbled the last part, unwilling to give Roy an opening in his defenses. Edward winced a bit, and his normal excuses of feeling better and being strong died on his tongue; Alphonse really did know him too well. Edward laughed sheepishly, rubbing his arm out of habit only to wince as his wound stretched the wrong way. Instantly becoming worried, Roy stepped towards him only to have Alphonse step between them, his once concerned features twisting into a dark snarl. Roy took one step back before catching himself, bewildered by the behavior Alphonse was displaying. Alphonse, satisfied that he wouldn't be coming forward, turned back to his brother and gently unwound his arm where it was wrapped around his torso, trying to stop the pain.

Edward whined, biting his lip, but let his brother remove his arm. Blood had begun to seep through like a poison through the bandages; running towards Alphonse, hugging him, and moving so much had been too much and the wound had opened once more. Alphonse cursed and gently tugged his brother to sit down, glancing over with a distasteful expression towards Roy. "I need more bandages, and whatever else you have that could help." Roy frowned at his demand, not happy with being bossed around by a teenager. Turning, he snatched up the bag containing the supplies and threw it towards the boy with more force than he had intended. Thinking it would make him stumble, Roy instantly felt guilty, only to be shocked once again as he caught it with one hand, his eyes cold and calculating as they met his wide black eyes.

Turning back to Edward he deftly changed the bandages, cleaning and clotting the wound much quicker than Roy. "How can you do that so quickly?" The unspoken _'even I can't do that' _was a blow to Roy's pride, even though he hadn't spoken it aloud. Alphonse must have realized this, because he smirked slightly before a bitter expression took over. "When I was in the armor, it was the only thing I could do to help him. When you do something so many times, you become an expert." His bitter tone wasn't very surprising; Alphonse had always been there to fight with Edward, to protect him, because he couldn't feel, didn't need to breathe or eat. However when Ed needed it most, needed the hugs and comforting touches, Al couldn't give them to him. This had taken a large toll on Alphonse, another factor to why he was so careful with his brother. He had seen him hurt enough, and he wouldn't let him hurt ever again, especially because of him. Despite knowing this, Roy couldn't help but feel useless and rather like he had been admonished.

"I could have done it if it bothered you so much."

Alphonse had just finished wrapping up Edward's torso, and his hands stilled immediately as the words left Roy's lips. Gold eyes were quickly flooded with concern and a slight apprehension as he reached out to cling weakly to the shirt of his brother. Roy had said the wrong thing, though, and Alphonse stood swiftly, his brother's hold failing. He whirled to face the older man, shoulders tense and eyes dark with rage. He had been holding back for his brother's sake, but Roy had pushed him to the edge with that one sentence. Eleven words was all it took for Alphonse to snap.

"You think that I look at my brother like he's a chore? That I can just hand off his well being to someone else just because I don't want to do something? I'm his brother! There should never be a time when I will not want to help him, whether I like it or not! I would give my life for him! I have protected him for eight years! So why the hell couldn't you? You're a full grown man, a State Alchemist, a survivor of Ishval, a fucking Colonel! So why didn't you take that bullet?" Alphonse advanced, and Roy realized in that moment that Alphonse may never forgive him simply because he hadn't move fast enough, hadn't cared enough for Edward to move him behind him instead. But Roy wasn't one to back down, even if he was at fault, and he quickly rose to the bait that Alphonse presented. Edward was crying out helplessly, struggling to put his shirt on again so that he could step between the two. Amaryllis was standing between him and the other two, not wanting him, in his fragile state, to get between the two when there was so much tension and hatred between them.

Roy clenched his hands into fists, feeling the fire at his disposal heating his palms, ready to be used. The thought of using Alchemy against Alphonse, who he stood by since he was young, made him feel sick, but obviously the boy didn't feel the same, and although Roy could hardly imagine it, he knew that if Alphonse was ready for a fight he wouldn't hold back. "He jumped in front of me! I didn't know he was going to do it! He was foolish enough to try and take it for me; I had nothing to do with it!" Roy didn't mean it, he realized, as the words slipped out. He was eternally grateful that Edward had taken the bullet, but at the same time guilt weighed heavy upon his shoulders. Edward's sharp inhale of shock made him realize he'd said the wrong thing, made him think he had done the wrong thing. Before he could turn to him and apologize, his eyes swiveled back to Alphonse as he heard his hands come together.

The earth shook; apparently Edward wasn't the only one the Tringham's had taught their secrets. "He saved your fucking life! I can protect him better than you can! I swear to god, Roy Mustang, if you hurt him ever again I will _end your life!" _As his hands were thrown to his sides, the greenery around them leapt to his command. As Roy brought his hands up to snap and protect himself, a scream stopped not only his actions but Alphonse's as well.

"_STOP IT!"_

The plants shuddered and stilled, retreating and slithering back to their previous states; Alphonse had cut his Alchemy. The heat in Roy's fingertips slowly dissipated, and the two turned to the flustered blonde standing puffing a few feet away. His face was red, and one arm was clutching the opposite side as he placed the other on Amaryllis to steady himself. Silence overtook the clearing, although Alphonse looked incredibly guilty. Roy kept his mask up, looking impassive despite regretting his words. Edward had showed his soft side moments before, but it was as if it had never happened considering the words that left his mouth directly after.

"Just shut the fuck up okay? I'm hurting, I want to go home damn it! I don't want to be out here anymore! I don't want to listen to you belittle me, Mustang, and I don't want you to get hurt trying to practically murder him, Al! I took that bullet because I damn well chose to, even if you don't seem to care that I did it. I swear if you fight in front of me again, I'll beat the shit out of the both of you! Kill each other when I'm not around!"

Alphonse glared at Roy once more, but he dropped his hands obediently and sent a guilty look at his brother. Roy merely snorted and turned around, starting to pack up camp. Alphonse growled at him, grumbling under his breath, but respected his brother's wishes and didn't do anything about it. He turned to the other Elric, seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Roy's words had hit home with him. He rarely called him 'Al' anymore. It was now mostly Alphonse or 'Phonse. Obviously hurting from his outburst, he slowly sat back down. Trembles shook his body, and the haunted look of his eyes from lack of sleep was obvious. Alphonse sighed, wincing at the glare the wolf sent towards him. The wind was slightly chilly despite the sun's rays reaching comforting fingers down towards the earth. In the time they had spent reconciling and arguing, it had crept higher in the sky; the shadows were now more distinct, and the pinkish hue had now metamorphosed into a bright golden light.

A shaking hand reached up to cover closed golden eyes, and a slow exhale shook his small frame. His grip tightened on his temples, and the shaking slowly disappeared under the watchful gaze of Alphonse. He was hiding it away again, meticulously taking bits of it and stowing it away until none of it showed outwardly. Roy made a short noise to alert the two, the camp now gone and its traces erased. Alphonse reached out a hand to Edward, hoping to apologize with this simple action. As if sensing his movement, Edward dropped his hand and opened his eyes, the tiredness visible even as he tried to hide it. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand in Alphonse's larger one, letting him pull him to his feet. He swayed a bit, exhausted, and Alphonse chuckled softly at him. It was the only noise beside soft birdsong and the wind playing within the trees, a deep baritone. The day Edward had brought him back from the Gate, Alphonse had gifted him with his arm with his death. His Alchemy had been taken in return, and since it was a living thing, energy and strength in its most spiritual form, it had doubled Alphonse's Alchemy. Unable to hold that much within his body, it had instead turned into a more physical form, aging him. Now, they were both turning nineteen soon.

This had bothered Edward for a while, because he had always loved holding his age over Alphonse's head. Losing his Alchemy had hit him hard for a long time, but then they realized when he had opened the Gate to get Alphonse back, the Homunculus- minus Father, whom had been destroyed by the Gate itself- had returned. As soon as he had come in contact with them again a few months ago, his Alchemy had been gifted upon him again. Alphonse thought it was another equivalent exchange. Because the Gate had released evil into the world, he re-gifted Edward with the power to help destroy it. Edward didn't care so long as he had Alphonse and his Alchemy back. At least Father couldn't be resurrected.

However he slowly grew used to Alphonse being the same age as him- seeing as they weren't sure on specifics anymore, Alphonse kept his old birthday but with a different age. Edward had always felt that Alphonse should have been the older brother, so he no longer cared. It felt nice to be younger than him; although they weren't sure of exact dates, they judged Alphonse's previous age and added the years the Gate had whispered to him before he was released. With this knowledge, Alphonse re-entered the world a few months older. Stuck in their memories, they stood there for a while in silence, only to be interrupted once again by Roy. Turning back to Edward, he rolled his eyes at the obvious fatigue he was displaying, and crouched down with his back to him.

"Um…'Phonse?" he said meekly. Alphonse turned to look at him over his shoulder, laughing at the expression on his face. Distaste. He knew that Alphonse was stronger than him physically, and taller- grudgingly admitted- but he still didn't like being carried. "It was the storms, wasn't it?" Alphonse said softly, although Roy still caught it. The brothers, however, were still caught within their own private conversation, and he didn't show any signs of listening despite eavesdropping. Edward's guard dropped just a little to show the relief that Alphonse understood. "Yeah…you weren't there and I didn't know what to do." Alphonse nodded in understanding, but didn't move from his position. Sighing dramatically with frustration, Edward clambered onto his back. Alphonse stood swiftly, spinning in slow circles until Edward was squeaking for him to stop, dizzy from the motion. Grinning triumphantly, knowing that Edward was now too dizzy to complain, he followed after Roy, Amaryllis pulling up the rear.

Within minutes Edward had fallen asleep on his brother's back, as he had multiple times while Al was in the armor. The comforting smell and the rocking motion of his steps soon lulled him into sleep, and he was breathing softly into Alphonse's shoulder. Roy glanced back at them, returning his eyes to the road as he called softly back. "You're right. I should have taken that bullet. I trust that together he won't be hurt again." Alphonse didn't show the surprise on his face when Roy admitted to him being right, but he did make a slight scoff at his last few words. The path was hard beneath his feet, but he had no problem focusing on it as he called back up to Roy, the possessiveness taking hold again.

"Even if we weren't working as a team, he wouldn't be hurt again. We will be getting back to Central, and when we do, I will do everything in my power to make sure he isn't put in danger again."

_**Artistic-Chaos**_

So, how do you like it?

**ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT!**

I realized I wasn't being specific about where this story took place. The Fuhrer is a Homunculus, but Alphonse has his body back and has died before. So, I decided to twist it a bit.

This is how it is currently set up:

Everything in the Manga/Brotherhood happened. Alphonse gave his life to return Edward's arm during the fight with Father. Roy never lost his eyesight. Edward defeated Father, who was eternally destroyed by the Gate itself. He gave up his Alchemy to return Alphonse to his body, but the doubled up Alchemy aged Alphonse until he is a few months older than Edward. (I like this idea personally, because I hate writing Alphonse as the younger brother, especially with his personality in this story.) Edward's opening of the Gate however, also released the other Homunculus, and when he came in contact with them again the connection sparked the Alchemy that the Gate gave him, which had been lying dormant. With his Alchemy returned in Equivalent Exchange to give him the ability to defeat the Homunculus, Pride took over one of the highest command officers and became Fuhrer once more. Greed is no longer in Ling.

Hope that clears things up for everybody, and it will certainly help me keep track myself from now on. Ciao~


End file.
